A Toda Velocidad
by monkeess
Summary: **Serena**tiene la oportunindad de empezar su carrera de periodista pero en en la seccion de deportes.*** Darien** corredor de motocicletas. En una mirada empieza la historia q los disfruten---- PRIMER FIC! REVIEWS PORFA!
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: No soy dueña de Sailor Moon

Notas de la autora: No soy dueña de Sailor Moon! Que sorpresa no jaja, solo lo uso sus personajes para matar tiempo en el trabajo, pero si soy dueña de la historia.

Este es mi primer fic tartare de hacer lo mejor possible…

Espero q les gusta le agradesco los reviews, y estere atenta a sus recomendaciones o peticiones.

Cattiva

**A toda velocidad **

Despues de una larga noche de estudio, Serena Tsukino se levanta de su escritorio para retirarse a dormir pensando _"Mañana es el dia, mañana sera el ultimo paso que debo para poder comenzar mi camino"_

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad…

"_Me he esforzado mucho para llegar hasta esta aqui, mañana se decide todo" Pensando _Derepente se mira al espejo muy decidido y grita con todas sus fuerzas " **Mañana es tu dia Darien Chiba, mañana cambia tu rumbo"** despues de que el oxigeno llego nuevamente a sus pulmones se dirigio a su habitacion donde se quedo dormido en question de minutos.

--

Ya el sol volvio a salir, hoy era difinitivo tanto para Darien como para Serena.

Mientras come su tostada, camina de punta a punta su apartamento recordando cada y una de las notas de su carpeta, cuano derepente se cocha con su gran amiga:

"**Serena no te vuelvas loca, tu sabes que has estudiado mucho para hoy dia, todo va a salir bien" **Le dice con una dulce sonrisa

"**Pero es que tengo miedo que los nervios me engañen y haga todo mal"** Dice la rubia con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"**Vamos Sere estaras bien no te preocupes!" **Gritando le golpea el hombro a Serena y la abraza.

"**Gracias Mina por tu apoyo, q haria sin ti amiga" **Le devuelve el abrazo con mas cariño

"**La verdad q no se q harias sin mi jajaj, ahora q lo recuerdo hoy voy a llegar tarde!**

"**Pero Mina hoy no es tu dia libre en el café? **

"**Si"**

" **Entonces que vas a hacer?**

"**Recuerdas el dia q me corte la mano y tuve q ir al Hospital para q chequearan?"**

"**Si me acuerdo, pero q tiene q ver aquel dia en el Hospital con hoy dia?? **Serena mira cuidadosamente la cara de Mina, ya q esta empezaba a mirar de un lado para otro sin soltar ninguna respuesta

"**MINA!! Que hiciste? Que me ocultas? Que paso?? ** Exclamo Serena, ya que sabia q su amiga se ponia de esa manera cuando habia hecho algo que no queria q ella se eterara.

"**ok ok te dire es muy chistosa la historia no te la vas a creer, ya q ni yo todavia lo puedo creer ese dia fue tan agitado" **Diciendo Mina con una cara de no querer alargar la situacion cuando de repente se que dura al grito de Serena

"**MINA BASTA DE VUELTAS QUE PASO?? ** Con esto Serena estaba roja de la falta de oxigeno pero despues de respirar unas cuantas veces volvio a su color natural

"**A ver amiga preciosa que paso ese dia en el hospital**" Dijo con una voz angelical pero la miraba de la misma manera del dia que Mina se comio el pastel de chocolate de Serena. Al percatar esa mirada, Mina sabia q no podia escaparse, sin mas remedio empezo a decir

"**Bueno lo que no te conte fue que cuando te mande a ti a buscar un jugo, el hombre de mis sueños entro a mi habitacion para darme los atibioticos q tenia q tomar" **Pauso un largo minuto

" **YYYY??" pregunto **Serena ya sin paciencia

"**Bueno tu me conoces, yo Mina la Diosa del amor no podia dejar escaper a este bombon y empeze a converser con el" **Dijo esta con una mirada picara

"**Hay Mina no cambias pobre chico" **Dijo esta terminando su tostada cuando su amiga reclama

"**Que pobre ni que pobre, esta vez el fue el quien me gano a pedir el numero de telefono, y yo se lo di, y bueno desde ahi me ha llamado unas cuantas veces y por fin se decidio a invitarme a salir" **Dijo despues tomando su jugo

"**Y dime a donde iras?" **Pregunto Serena, no habia remedio su amiga era un caso serio

"**No se solo me dijo que me fuera con ropa comoda" Dijo con toda normalidad **

"**QUE!! COMMOO!! PORQUE!!que tiene pensado hacerte? **Serena puso un grito en el cielo, luego posando los ojos mirando a Mina q la observaba con una sorprendida cuando comia otra cucharada de su cereal, luego q se limpio con su serivelleta esta le dice

"**Hayyyy Serena mal pensada como siempre y luego dices q yo soy la mente pervertida ajaj en fin Es q me dijo q ivamos a ir a un lugar como con Colinas y banquetas y bueno no entendi mucho de eso, pero me dijoq me fuera comoda" **Dijo esta mientras lavaba su plato

"**BUENO! Pero por q mejor tu no explicas bien" **le dice esta sacando la lengua a su amiga y las dos rieron

Serena rompio la risa diciendo **" Ok ya es hora debo ir a rendir el ultimo examen, me acercas hasta la Universidad Mina**? Dijo mientras agarraba su pertenencias. **–" Claro"** dijo de un grito y salieron las dos

--

**El timbre suena y suena…. el hombre de cabello negro se pone una toalla en la cintura despues de salir de la ducha y con otra toalla se va secando el pelo dejando al descubierto su troco donde caen lentamente las gotas de agua memorizando su formado abdomen y su espalda y abre la puerta **

"**Rayos Darien, he estado 20 minutos esperando a que te decidas abrir la puerta" **Dice el hombre cabellos rubios casi de la misma altura de Darien 6' 3'' con cierto enojo pero ni el se la cree ya q sonreia

"**Perdon Andrew esta en la ducha**" Dice Darien mientras va a su cuarto y su amigo le grita:

"**Pero hombre pareces mujer, 20 minutos en la ducha?? No bromes jaja" **Dice su amigo con una risa picara

" **Jajaja no me causa risa, pero necesitaba alivianar mis nervios con agua caliente" **exclama mientras se vestia, riendo entre si de las locuras q dice su amigo cuando derepente grita

"**Pero para eso tienes a Caolinet, ella es tu masajeadora personal(**creo q asi se escribe no se sorry**)" **Dice este con una sorisa picara a su amigo que lo veia desde el pasillo rumbo hacia la cocina

"**Cuando vas a entender que ella es solo eso, una persona que me da masajes y apesar que es una mujer bella no me atrae o no me inspira mas que ser su amigo" **Dijo Darien mientras servia una taza de café para su amigo y para el

"**Bueno cambiando de tema** –dice Andre- **Hoy se decide el futuro de nuestra carrera, yo como tu representante pero primordialmente como amigo quiero recordarte que eres el mejor y hoy ganaras como los mejores" **Al decir esto Darien lo mira y aciente con su cabeza y le brinda una calida sonrisa

"**ahh por cierto, con tanto trabajo en el hospital me olvide mencionarte q voy a llevar hoy en la noche a una chica que conoci" **Dijo este mientras agachaba apenedo su cabeza

"**Eso si es nuevo mi querido amigo, tu una cita?? Quien habra sido la chica q hipnotizo a este romantico medio timido" **pregunto asombrado

"**Sabia q saldrias con algo asi, pero ni modo, se llama Mina la conoci en el hospital cuando la vi me impacto y como se mostro bien simpatica conmigo, derepente no se a donde se me fue la timidez pero sabia q tenia q conocerla y sin mas pensarlo le pedi su numero y bueno hemos charlado unas veces y me decide a invitarla" **dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin poder ocultar lo emocionado que esta por esta chica.

Al ver esto Darien para no poner mas rojo de lo que su amigo estaba solo se limito a a decir….

"**Me allegro por ti, asi que hoy en la noche la presentas eh!! pero bueno ya vamos que tenemos q llegar a la pista" **tomando su equipo los dos amigos salieron del departamento de Darien


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno cap 2 arriba, espero que le gustando la historia, gracias por los reviews

Bueno cap 2 arriba, espero que le gustando la historia, gracias por los reviews

Por cierto no tengo nada encontra de RBD, solo no se me ocurria nada mas y me vino a la cabeza, tampoco nada en contra de los jugadores de baseball o futbol solo escribo por diversion. Lo siento si lastimo alguno de sus gusto.

Hasta la proxima y gracias por tomarse tu tiempo en leer mi fic

Besos

Cattiva

**--**

"**Gracias Mina, deseame suerte!"** Grito Serena saliendo del carro

"**Sere, no necesitas suerte tu estas preparada**" Dijo Mina viendo a su amiga caminando hacia la entrada de la Universidad

"**Andrew, sabes si los mecacinos ya le dieron los ultimos toques a la motocicleta?"** Pregunto Darien mientras se terminaba de poner su uniforme cuando su amigo le responde

"**Si ya terminaron, la voy a traer para q empiezes a practicar, por cierto Caoilinet me acaba de decir que a penas termines la practica vayas a darte el ultimo masajes antes de la carrera"** Termino diciendo este con una sonrisa picara

"**Ok, no hay problema, bueno voy a a la pista, y por cierto sacate esas ideas de la cabeza, cuantas veces te lo tengo q decir que no me llama la intencion mas q como colega!"** Exclamo a su amigo dandole una mirada de pocos amigos, y se retira a la pista

"**Disculpa amigo pero es que es tan obvio de parte de Caoilinet que le gustas y uno nunca sabe jajaj"** Grito a su amigo q lo veia ponerse el casco para luego salir a toda velocidad a la pista

_Mientras en la Universidad de Tokyo_

"**Por favor eligan uno de los 4 topicos, luego empiezen a escribir su reportaje, una vez ya terminada pasaran al auditorio correspondiente a su tipico para que le den vida en vivo la historia que escribieron**" Dijo el professor mirando a cada uno de los estudiantes para luego añadir

" **Tendran una hora y media para completer la historia, sean creativos y recuerden que ademas de ser una buena historia el reportaje oral tiene que ser aun mejor ya q si no pasan el oral** –cambiando la sonrisa q tenia a una expresion mas seria dijo- **"no podran graduarse, asi que manos a la obra, les quedan una hora y veintinueve minutos"** termino de decir este tomando asiento.

Serena mira los topicos en su hoja, lee el primero _**"Hombre asesinado por su esposa**_" y ve los detalles del tema y no encuentra entusiasmo, ve el segundo _**dice "Encontraron a los integrantes de RBD consumiendo drogas**_" pinsa "_No me atrae la farandula, ni estar metida entre artistas consentidos, tiene que haber algo en los siguientes topicos que me llame la atencion"_.

Mira el tercer topico _**"Deportes ayudan a manter una vida y una mente sana"**_

"_JA si no? algunos lo toman asi pero que pasa con esos jugadores de_ _baseball llenando su cuerpo de esteroides o jugadores de futbol que arruinan sus carreras por la droga o alcohol_" Penso haciendo muecas con su cara, mientras uno que otro estudiante la observaban sorprendidos.

Sin prestar atencion a lo que sucedia a a su alrededor, Serena rogaba que el ultimo topico al menos sea decente para poder escribir su historia cuand empieza a leer _**"Calles cortadas por huelgas sobre el beneficio medicos a residentes de la ciudad de Nueva York**_" En ese mismo momento se le dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa y penso " _Esto es lo que andaba buscando, Ok Serena esta es tu oportunidad, respire 1 2 3, desata tu imaginacion" _

Al terminar con su pensamiento y empezo a organizar la informacion, luego acomodo su asiento frente a la computadora y empezo a teclear. Quedaba una hora y quince minutos, y sus dedos se movian mas rapidos que el segundero del reloj. No podia creer que las ideas llegaban a su mente de manera instantanea.

_En la pista de motociclismo_

"**Tienes que trabajar en la velocidad cuando llegues a la segunda colina"** pauso clavando su mirada al hombre de ojos azules y continuo

"**Tienes que acelerar antes de empezar a subirla por que puede dejarte atras de tus contricantes por algunos segundos y tu sabes que esos segundos pueden causarte la perdida de la carrera**" Termino y sin esperar las respuestas del pelinegro se dio la vuelta y se marcho a su officina mientras Darien dijo en voz baja

"**Trabajare en eso padre**" al decir esto penso

" _No se por nunca puede esperar a mi respuesta para poder discutir juntos sobre lo que tengo que mejorar? Por que nunca puede solo felicitarme? Sin embargo lo primero que hace aunque haya mejorado mi tecnica o ganado, busca los errores y me dice q tengo q corregirlos, me pregunto si esta orgulloso de mi_" Darien no se dio cuenta q su amigo y representande Andrew estaba llamandolo a solo unos pasos de distancia, cuando

"**DARIEN!!"** Grito Andrew justo en el oido de su amigo causando que esta perdiera su balance cayendo al piso, mientras Andrew no para de reir y dice

"**JAJAJAJ oye Darien entiendo que estes un poco ido por la carrera pero despierta amigo**" termino de decir mientras ayudaba a su amigo levanterse

"**Tu no cambias, un poco mas me das un ataque al Corazon**" Dijo el pelinegro mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras sacudia su vestimenta.

"**Disculpa amigo, pero bueno mira tienes que dar una vuelta mas, cuando termines te vas a dar una ducha que Caoilinet te esta esperando en la sala de masajes"** Dijo el rubio pasandole los guantes a su amigo y continuo

"**Yo voy a llamar a los periodicos para que manden a sus periodistas para las entrevistas previa a la carrera, y verificar que el salon este listo para conferencia de prensa**" Termino mientras sacaba su celular que estaba sonando, con un gesto le pide a su amigo que espere un segundo, ve el numero y sin poder ocultarlo su rostro cambia completamente a una sonrisa calida y ojos que brillan de manera inusual y dice

"**Mina! Como estas?"**

"**Hola Andrew, bien gracias y tu? Que haces?** Pregunto Mina mientras se ponia brillo labial

"**Pues bien aca terminando los arreglos para esta noche"** Decia mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro, sin dares cuenta que Darien lo miraba sorprendido y pensaba "_wow nunca he visto a mi amigo de esta manera, esa chica debe haberle pegado fuerte, que bueno me alegro por el, ya era hora que tuviera a su lado a una persona con quien compartir la gran persona que es, ya que hay ciertas cosas que un amigo no puede llenar_" termino su pensamiento con una sonrisa mientras su amigo seguia charlando

"**Ok entonces a las 4 de la tarde te paso a buscar por tu apartamento, acuerdate ponte algo como" "Listo no hay problemas nos vemos las 4 cuidate adios**" Dijo colgando la llamada con una gran sonrisa y dice

" **Ya se lo que me vas a decir, no puedo ocultarlo esta chica me esta empezando a volver loco"**

"**Ni que decirlo amigo mio jaja**" respondio Darien

"**Bueno me voy a chequear los preparativos y luego me voy al departamento para bañarme e ir a buscar a Mina, vas a necesitar algo del camino**? Pregunto el rubio mientras agarraba su carpeta

"**No gracias amigo voy a estar bien, te veo mas tarde y no se te vaya olvidar a presentar a tu amiga**" Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa picara y su amigo le responde **"Seguro, hasta mas tarde y relajate hombre que va a salir todo bien**" Se da la vuela y se va.

Darien ya termino su ultima vuelta y se diriguio a las duchas. Mientras el agua caliente corria sobre su cuerpo tonificado pensaba en la situacion de su amigo, de como la ilusion de un posible amor puede llenar de felicidad a una persona.

El nunca tuvo problemas consiguiendo chicas, el es guapo, varonil, todo un caballero, sus ojos azules oscuros misterios como la noche, hacen que su mirada penetre mas alla la imaginacion. Hombre estudiado capaz de sostener con gran cararter cualquier topico de conversacion, que mas podia pedir, y a pesar de que salia con bellas mujeres, ninguna de ellas logro penetrar su alma, su mente ni su deseo de tan solo pensar en seguir conociendolas para que en algun futuro tener una relacion.

No es que el sea un hombre que busca en las mujeres requisitos de alto nivel, pero nunca le gusto las mujeres que se acercaban a el por su dinero, por su carrera, o por que era guapo. El siempre penso que la persona que fuera hecha para el llegaria tarde o temprano, pero nunca penso que seria mas temprano que tarde y lo podria agarrar desprevenido.

Salio de la ducha, seco todo su cuerpo luego se puso su ropa interior y cubrio su cuerpo con una bata azul. Mientras se secaba su cabello, se dirigia a la sala de masajes donde Caoilinet lo esperaba, todo estaba listo la cama, la musica que a penas se podia oir, el aroma a jasmines hacien del cuarto un templo. Con pasos lentos se dirigio a la camilla y se costo boca abajo esperando a su masaguista.

"**Hola Darien como estas?"** Dijo Caoilinet casi susurrandole al oido

"**Muy bien, y tu? Empezamos?** Pregunto secamente pero sin rudes, para evitar cualquier malentendido y esta respondio

"**Bien gracias, ahora relajate empezare an unos segundos**" Diciendo esto derramo aceite sobre la espalda de Darien, coloco su manos sobre se cuello y empezo ahi sus masajes, con movimientos circulares que abarcaban poco a poco sus hombros y de alli toda la espalda.

Darien podia sentir la intensidad de los masajes, sabia que esos masajes llevan otro mensaje, el deseo.

Caoilinet deseaba profundamente que el se diera vuelta la agarrara de la cintura para luego tirarla sobre la camilla y la besara apasionamente.Cada y uno de esos desos de passion los transmitia en cada movimiento que su mano hacia sobre Darien.Con moviemientos suaves se acercaba a la parte parte inferior de su espalda, y con sus manos intercambiadas se derigia hasta la parte interior llegando hasta el estomago.

Usualmente Darien siempre deja que continue con los masajes pero al sentir donde estaban llegando sus manos penso que esta vez iva mas lejos y antes que volviera hacer el mismo movimiento se me paro lentamente y le dijo

"**Yo creo que por hoy es suficiente, me siento mucho mejor gracias**" sonrio mientras se ponia su bata

"**Pero aun no termino estas seguro?"** Pregunto algo decepcionada

"**Si, ya terminamos por hoy, puedes retirarte**" Exclamo Darien mientras salia del cuarto

"**Se que en algun momento voy a tenerte"** Dijo en voz baja con una mirada seria mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa maliciosa

Mientras Darien se vestia, decidio ir a tomar algo fuera de la pista, tomo sus llaves y salio

_En la Universidad de Tokio _

"**Muy bien señorita Tsukino, las personas a su alrededor seran los actors que represantar las personas que estan en huelga, a ellos los tendra que entrevistar. Recuerde que la entrevista tiene que ser a base de la informacion proveida a Ud anteriormente y tambien que este relacionada a su reportaje**" Dijo el director mientras miraba a Serena directamente a los ojos, luego bajo la mirada y añadio

"**Tiene que estar preparada por si la entrevista requiere improvisacion, de Ud depende pasar esta ultima prueba, si no es asi perdera el semester y tendra que empezar de nuevo"** Al terminar llamo a u nos de los actores.

Mientras Serena terminaba de arreglarse pensaba "_Solo tengo que aplicar todo lo que he aprendido todo va a salir bien, respire 1 2 3, ok aca vamos"_

"**Comenzaremos en 5, 4, 3 2 1" Dijo un asistente mietras marcaba con sus manos los numeros"**

"**Buenos tardes, hoy 23 de abril del 2008, hemos interrumpido la programacion general para traerle a Uds las noticias deultimo momento. Hace unos minutos un gran numero de personas se concentraron frente a la casa de gobierno de lacuidad de New York para llevar a cabo una huelga que han cuasado un gran desorden. **

**Cortando el paso asi de las calles que rodean el edificio de gobieron volvioendo el trafico un caos total. Segun nuestras fuentes nos han informado que la causa de esta huelga ha sido por rechazo a la peticion de brindar publicamente beneficios medicos a los residentes de esa ciudad. **

**La meta de esta peticion era de brindar ayuda medica sin costo, a todas las personas que ganaran por debajo del salario mensual. Si el gobernandon de la cuidad de New York aceptaba esta peticion, los residentes de bajos recursos podrian usar ese dinero para poder alimentar de manera mas sana a los miembros de su familia. Pero tambien al aceptar la peticion, podria causar una gran perdida de dinero al gobierno, de donde sale el dinero para pagar al mismo gobernandor y sus campañas. Y por visto el gobernando rechazo esta peticion lo cual a causado un gran consternacion al pueblo**. –

Miro a su lado y siguio esta vez con un de lo que estaban a favor de la protesta

**Buenas tardes Sr. me podria decir su nombre por favor?** Pregunto Serena sosteniendo su microfono cerca de su entrevistado

**Ni tan buenas Srta. Mi nombre es Francico Verde mucho gusto-** contesto

**El gusto es mio, ahora digame cual es el motivo de la protesta?** Pregunto Serena mientras miraba al sujeto y luego la camara para si volver la vista al entrevistado.

**Es que nos indigna que el Gobernando de cual pensamos que al elegirlo se preocuparia por los residentes de la cuidad ahora se preocupe solo por el dinero que puede el obtener en vez de ver si la gente sufre de necesidades- **Termino diciendo volviendo con la muchedumbre.

**Ese fue el comentario de unos de los presentes en esta prostesta, es inevitable no ver el enojo en estas personas pero tambien ver la decepcion y el dolor de la respuesta del gobernador. **–Dijo mirando asi la camara

Mientras entrevisto a dos protestantes vio como el gobernador iva saliendo de la casa de gobierno (claro disimulado por la escenografia) _"este era de lo que el director estaba hablando"penso "para ver si estamos capacitados de improviser"_ termino

En eso corre hasta el y empieza a entrivistarlo**- Digame Gobernador por que rechazo la peticion? **

**El gobierno iva a sufrir por la perdida de dinero**-respondio sin mirar el gobernandor

**El gobierno o su bolsillo "Sr. Gobernador?** Pregunto sarcasticamente y sin darle tiempo volvio a preguntar

**Acaso no ve que la gente del pueblo que UD. Gobierna tiene que dejar de alimentar a sus seres queridos por pagar la atencion medica que tendria que ser gratis por ganar el sueldo minimo?**

**No estaba al tanto de eso**- Respondio el gobernandor

**Pero Ud. Como gobernador es su deber estar informado de lo que paso en su cuidad-** Exclamo mirando al gobernandor

**Esta en lo correcto Srta. pero** – en eso lo interrumpe

**Pero Pero, Pero se ve que no esta cumpliendo con su funcion, ni mucho menos ayudar a las personas de pocos recursos.** – Lo miro difinitivamente y le pregunto

**Ud. Sr. Gobernandor tiene pensado postularse como presidente en el futuro? No cree que esta decision prodria afectarle si postula como presidente**? Pregunto Serena muy segura de si misma y la camara captaba cada movimiento, accion y cada palabra.

El gobernador paso unos segundos en silencio y respondio –**Creo que con mis consejeros volveremos a revisar esta propuesta**- sin decir mas se retiro

-Viendo directamente al a camara dijo -**Ahi lo tienen señoras y señores, el gobernador volvera a revisar esta peticion, y nosotros estaremos al tanto de la situacion para volver a Uds cuando haya dado su nueva respuesta. Sin mas que añadar que tenga un hermoso dia, les informo Serena Tsukino desde New york.** – Al terminar sonrio

No lo podia creer, al terminar solo temblaba, no del miedo si no de la adrenalina que le causo. No se podia imaginar como seria si fuera en la vida real. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el director se acerco a ella y le dijo-

"**La verdad Srita Tsukino nos a dejado sin palabras, su presentacion fue mas alla de nuestras expecativas**".- Dijo sonriete y añadio – **"Usualmente damos una semana para dar los resultados pero debido a la altura de la situacion, la quiero felicitar personalmente, bienvenida la mundo del periodismo. En unos dias le daremos su titulo, con la informacion del la cadena televisiva que le dara su primer trabajo, felicidades una vez mas"** Termino de decir extendiendo su mano para saludarla

Serena no salia de su asombro, con un movimiento mecanico levanto su mano y lo saludo y solo logro decir **–" Muchas Gracias"** tomo unos minutos para q volviera en si y gritara **"SIIIIIII!!"**

Contenta tomos sus cosas y llamo a su amiga y le conto- **Serena te dije que lo lograrias!!** **Felicidaes!! Que vas hacer ahora?** Pregunto Mina

**Ahora voy a tomar algo refrescante, pero te queria pregunto **–penso unos segundos- **no olvidalo te veo despues**- dijo

**Vamos Serena que me quieres preguntar??** Dijo Mina pero antes de que su amiga le respondiera se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga le iva a preguntar entonces ella tomo la iniciativa – **Sere ya que tienes la tarde libre por que no vienes conmigo junto a Andrew??-**

**-Pero es tu primera cita?** Dijo Serena

**- Y eso que importa, dejame llamarlo para avisarle, nos pasara a buscar 4 por el depa asi que estate lista ok?** Dijo Mina sin darle tiempo a su amig y corto

**-Ay Mina que loca eres**- Dijo mirando al telefono. Camino unas cuantas cuadras y entro al café.

Hizo linea, _"el dia esta precioso, con razon hay tanta gente"-_ Penso Serena

Darien bajaba de su moto, entro al local y se paro detras de una muchacha de cabellos rubios y penso _" que peinado tan curioso, pero lindo" "Que delicioso aroma trae esta muchacha"_ Penso cerrando los ojos respirando profundamente dejando que ese aroma llenara todo su cuerpo.

Serena percato que alguien se habia parado detras de ella, pero se sintio nerviosa de darse la vuelta y ver quien era, su mente se volvio en blanco cuando llego a ella un perfume, "_de hombre_" penso, nunca habia sentido ese aroma antes pero desde el momento que lo percato sintio que se adueñaba de movimientos y pensamientos.

Imagino como podia ser su cara, pero no lo lograba, tal vez si la tomaba por los brazos y la daba vuelta –"que piensas loco! como haras eso" penso Darien.

Siento que esta demasiado cerca de mi, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo rozando mi piel pero quien sera, tengo la necesidad de que me tome y me acerce a su cuerpo para poder saciarme de su aroma –"deja de pensar tonterias" penso abriendo los ojos.

La intriga la consumio, no aguantaba mas, dejo caer su lapis por tener la mente en el cielo.

Se agacho a recorrerlo- Vio como su lapis estaba en el suelo y sin percatarce que ella tambien ya se habia agachado a recoragerlo extendio su mano para tomarlo y fue ahi cuando sus manos se chocaron.

Un shock de electricidad corrio por el cuerpo de los dos, ella levanto su rostro en forma timida, mientras el lo mantuvo firme, sus ojos no pestañaron, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Contunuara

Cambie este capitulo por unas buenas sugerencias

**Sonia: Gracias por tu review, dime que te parecio esta. Muchas gracias **

**Arias Serena: Gracias por tomar tiempo y empezar a leer mi historia **


	3. Chapter 3

No queda de mas decir que Sailor Moon no me pertenece, aunque quiesiera-quien no verdad??

Gracias por sus reviews y sus alientos, voy a tartar de hacer lo mejor posible

Abrazos!

Cattiva

Previamente en "A Toda Velocidad"

……..

La intriga la consumio, no aguantaba mas, dejo caer su lapis por tener la mente en el cielo.Se agacho a recorrerlo

- Vio como su lapis estaba en el suelo y sin percatarce que ella tambien ya se habia agachado a recoragerlo extendio su mano para tomarlo y fue ahi cuando sus manos se chocaron.

Un shock de electricidad corrio por el cuerpo de los dos, ella levanto su rostro en forma timida, el mantuvo su rostro firme, sus ojos no pestañaron, y sus ojos se encontraron.

--

El tiempo parecio detenerse tras su mirada, cada uno se ahogo en sus pensamientos. Sus cuerpos parecian bloques de hielo mientras el fuego intenso que proyectaban al mirarse derretian sus sentidos, ya no eran dueños de su voluntad

"_Donde me lleva este hombre?? Siento que me lleva a un laberinto sin salida, no puedo no quiero volver a la realidad_" Deliraba Serena en sus pensamientos.

"_Me ahoga el solo el hecho de mirar sus tiernos ojos, me esta dejando sin aire, no me salves, no desvies tu mirada, dejame perderme, dejame asi, dejame aqui en este segundo y congelado….."_ Su corazon estaba controlandolo, ya su mente no controlaba sus movimientos.

Sin darse cuenta de que nueva gente llegaba al café, empezaron a llamarlos para que siguieran ya que era el turno de Serena, pero esos segundos parecian una eternidad pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada.

Cuando dereprente un caballero toca el hombro de Darien, y ya que este no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, su cuerpo parecia una pluma y sin mas querer perdio el equilibrio y cayo sorbre Serena, rosando tiernamente sus labios.

Ella estaba sobre su espalda y el sobre de ella. Los dos sonrojaron, en ese momento Darien _penso "No puedo creer que me haya sonrojado" "que tiernos labios"_

– "_como puede ser que me pierda en la mirada de este extraño" "lo soñe o enrealidad sus labios sabian cielo"_ pensaba Serena. En ese segundo ella reacciona y grita-

"**Oye! Ten cuidado**" – Empijando a Darien con si manos para poder levantarse

**- " Disculpa me empujaron, estas bien?-** Pregunto Darien aun perdido en sus ojos azules extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

Tomo su mano, el tacto lleva con si un sin fin de emociones, logro levantarse y contesto

"**Estoy bien gracias y tu?-**

"**Estoy bien gracias, disculpa pero perdi el balance cuando me empujaron** -"_Si empujaron como no?, si apenas me tocaron, desde cuando te pierdes asi"_ se pregunto, unos segundo y continuo**-"Lo siento"-**

"**Ya paso, no te preocupes**" respondio con una sonrisa que derritio a Darien en eso

" **Srta, buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarle**" Exclamo la joven que trabajaba en el café

En eso se da vuelta sin antes decir **–"Ups esa soy yo adios"**

"**Disculpa**,-Sonrio a la joven- **Quieron un latte mediano, frio de caramelo, con leche descremada, sin azucar, por favor"** Pidio Serena

La joven termino de hacer el latte de Serena y le dice **–Serian 3.45 por favor?-**

"**Ok" **Respondio Serena sacando dinero de su billetera cuando escucho

"**Dejame esta a mi cuenta, por haberte hecho pasar un mal momento"** Se dio vuelta y vio al peli negro brindandole una sonrisa encantadora que la paralizo.

Miro a la muchacha y pidio- "**Y para mi un café pequeño negro por favor, 3 azucar-**

"**Muy bien 5.10 por favor"** – Entrega el dinero y Serena todavia no reaccionaba cuando el ojiazul la baja de su nube preguntandole sin borrar aun la sonrisa

"**Esta rico tu latte?"** –

En eso Serena pestañea unas tres veces y dice

"**Delicioso, gracias no te habrias molestado, por que no fue tu culpa el caerte sobre mi"** termino diciendo mientras tomaba otro poco de su latte mientras Darien pensaba

"_Claro que fue mi culpa si me quede como idiota mirando tus ojos y perdi todo sentido"_ y respondio

"**Bueno eso ya no importa verdad aparte queria invitartelo"** Dijo el aun con la sonrisa incrustada en su cara y otro pensamiento llego _" Pero por que sonrio tanto"_

–" _por favor no borres esa dulce sonrisa que me matas"_ penso Serena y respondio

"**Si es verdad" **Y juntos caminaron hacia el final de la fila y el pregunto

"**Quieres sentarte conmigo mientras terminas tu latte"** Invito a Serena y continuo **"Veo que estas sola y yo tambien, me harias el honor?" **termino

"_que hago, si no si no, vamos Serena ya no estas en preparatoria, decidete_**" "Claro acepto"** mostrando delicadamente sus bellos dientes con una sonrisa.

Luego de sentarse al final de café, pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando

–"**Que bello dia verdad? No hace ni mucho frio ni mucho calor esta perfecto?**

**- "Si hoy es un dia magnifico, no solo por el clima"** Dijo mirando hacia la ventana

"**No quiero sonar entrometido, pero dime, cual es la otra razon para hacer de este magnifico?"** pregunto tomando otro sorbo de su café

"**Es que hoy dia me recibi, con honores y estoy muy contenta"** Dijo con una gran sonrisa que incandelo a Darien

"**Mira que bien, ademas de ser una hermosa joven te destacas en los estudios"** -_"Dije lo que creo que dije?_" penso mientras desvio la mirada hacia la ventana para evitar que la desconocida que estaba sentada frente a el viera como sonrojo

"_que dijo?? No debi escuchar mal, mejor no digo nada ya veo que quede como una tonta"_ penso mientras tomaba mas de su latte.

- "**Por eso es un dia maravilloso"** dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Los dos estaban nerviosos, y no sabia por que, ella era muy social, no entendia como podia estar tanto tiempo callada, usualmente sus amigos buscan la manera de callarla.

El nunca se sintio intimidado por ninguna mujer, siempre fue el quien intimidaba a las damas con las que salia, se preguntaba por que esta extraña causaba ese giro de 180 grados en su persona.

"**Por eso vine a celebrar"** Sonrio

"**Entonces hagamos un brindis por que tu los sueños"** Dijo Darien mientras levantaba su vaso.

Serena no espero y dijo **"Salud, brindemos por los sueños cumplidos"**

"**Y por los sueños que estan por cumplirse"** Termino diciendo Darien.

"**Y cual es tu sueño?"** Pregunto Serena

"_Se ve que no sabe quien soy, que alivio. Si le digo cual es mi sueño se dara cuenta. Me agrada esta niña y quiero que me conosca por como soy, no por quien soy_" penso y respondio con una mentirita blanca

"**Ser mecanico de motocicletas"** Respondio _"Bueno media mentira"_ Penso

"**Entonces brindemos por tus sueños"** Levanto su latte para chocar con el vaso de el, y los dos sonrieron.

"**Vivis por aqui?"-**

**-"No, vivo del otro lado de la cuidad, aca esta mi Universidad" "y tu?"**

"**Si vivo en esta zona" **

"**Son preciosos los jardines que hay en los parques de aqui" "Todos los domingos voy al jardin que esta cerca del rio de los deseos, lo conoces? **– Pregunto Serena

-**"La verdad no, no habia escuchado de ese lugar"**

"**Tendrias que conocerlo, es un lugar bello, parece sacado de un cuento de hadas"**Comento entusiasmada

"**Lo tender en cuenta, gracias" **Dijo guiñandole el ojo y siguio

"**Entre charla y charla no te he preguntado"** Pauso Darien

En eso Serena levanta su mirada y ve el reloj y grito

"**Por Dios son las 3:30!!**" Se levanto de un salto de su aciento

**-" Me tengo que ir se me hizo super tarde, un gusto, gracias por el latte cuidate nos hablamos"** Dijo esta saliendo corriendo del café mirando una vez mas al peli negro brindandole una sonrisa.

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, pero sus piernas se movian solas ya que su mente estaba perdida en los pensamientos del desconcocido que la hizo perder en sus ojos zafiros misterios. "_Si seguro que no vamos hablar despues si_ _ni se su nombre, tal vez nunca mas lo vere a ver, ya que nunca antes lo habia visto, que hermosa sonrisa, que ojos, por que mi piel sintio como un rayo se apoderaba cuando roso casi en el aire sus labios con los mios"_

Se quedo duro en su aciento, tratando de volver a la tierra. Estaba pensando si todo lo que sucedio antes fue un sueño o lo imagino, cuando ve el latte frente de el y piensa

"_Ahora que? Nisiquiera le pude preguntar su nombre? Pero que? Como? En que momento me cautivo esta niña?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron iterrumpidos cuando vio su reloj

"**Rayos se me hizo tarde"- ** Dijo y salio casi corriendo del café, se puso su caso y partio a la pista.

--

LLego al departamento se metio a la ducha, dejo que la lluvia fria se llevara el calor que todavia quedaba presente despues del contacto del perfecto extraño. No podia borrar de su mente la sonrisa de ese hombre y se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

Salio de baño y encontro a su amiga que salto a darle un abrazo

"**Felicidades amiga!!" "Sabia que pasarias ese examen, recuerda que ya no eres esa dormilona de preparatoria que nunca pasaba los examen. Ja! Quien lo diria!** Termino diciendo una gran sonrisa

"**MINA!! Ya no digas esas cosas, pero Gracias"** Grito brindadole una sonrisa y agrego "**me voy a cambiar salgo en un segundo**" y se dirigio a su cuarto.

Mientras se vestia, su amiga podia escuchar a Serena cantando una cancio que decia mas o menos asi

_"Todo cambio, desde que te vi_

_El universo, escribio que fueras para mi_

_Un fue tan facil quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba"_

Y penso_ " Se que Serena esta contenta por recibirse, pero esa cancion, alguien conocio, cuando salio de la ducha pude ver que sus ojos daban otro brillo pero no pense que fuera por alguien y no por algo" _

Serena salio de su cuarto y se fue a la sala donde la esperaba su amiga.

"**Ok ya estoy lista, a las 4 va a pasar no?** Pregunto Serena

**- "Si a las 4"** Mientras hacia que miraba una revista pregunto

- " **Y dime Serena que hiciste despues de que saliste de la Universidad?**" tratando de sonar lo mas obvia posible.

Serena se quedo dura, no queria que su amiga la tomara de loca si le contara que cree que se enamoro de un hombre guapo que roso casi invisiblemente sus labios, y le invito su latte y ensima de todo eso el es un total desconocido, ya que no le pregunto ni como se llamaba.

"**Serena??"** Pregunto su amiga por tercera vez

" **Disculpa se me fue el avion" –**

"**Me di cuenta, pero dime que hiciste??"-** A todas costas se lo iva a sacar _"Serena vamos a mi no me vas a engañar_" penso

"**Sali de la U, y me fui a tomar el latte como te habia dicho por telefono"** Termino rapidamente y se sento

"**Y te encontraste con alguien en el camino?"**- Esta vez no se le iva a escaper

"**No a nadie**"- Dijo y penso _"No fue suficiente no me va a creer" _

"**a nadie nadie??**"- Ya estaba empezando a levantar la voz mientras daba vuelta la pagina de la revista y quedo muda por unos segundo y exclamo

"**Que guapo esta este hombre, con dinero, corridor de motocicletas, que bello**" dijo casi gritando

Serena abrio los ojos como huevo duro por la reaccion de su amiga, pero de cierta manera se alivio ya que eso habia causado que se desviaran de la conversacion y para evitar que volvieran a ese punto dijo

"**Mina!! Tienes una cita con Andrew"** –

"**Si pero eso no quita que pueda ver a otro hombres"** respondio Mina, cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba evadiendo el tema anterior, sacudio su cabeza y le dijo

"**Serena no quieras intentar escaparte de la conversacion, eso me da a enter que si te enconraste a alguien**" Dijo esta apuntando a Serena con su dedo y esta exclamo

"**Mina deja de hablar tonterias no me encontre a nadie**" Dijo dandose la vuelta cuando su amiga corrio y se puso frenta a ella y dijo

"**Vamos Serena, a mama gorila no le vengas con cascaras verdes"** Exclamo mientras tomaba de los hombros a Serena.

"**Mina, nunca aprenderaz? No queras decir, "a mama mona no le vengas con bananas verdes"?"** Pregunto Serena tratando una vez mas de evandir la situacion

"**Va! Serena me entendiste verdad? Ok dime ahora quien es? **Y siguio

"**Como se llama?"** Se quedo esperando la respuesta

"**Primero sientate"** Dijo Serena

"**Ok ya no la hagas de suspenso cuentame" **y se sento

"**Bueno llegue al café , mientras esperaba mi turno, el aroma de un perfume de hombre me cautivo, luego senti que estaba cerca de mi, y por alguna razon extraña senti que su mirada pesada estaba sobre mi, y me puso nerviosa, luego de tanto imaginar tonteras, se me cayo el lapiz, lo iva a recoger cuando senti algo quemaba mi piel pero era tan suave, y fui ahi donde me perdi" **

**-"Como que te perdiste que paso? A donde fuieste?** Pregunto asombrada su amiga

**-"Me perdi en sus ojos, senti que entraba por todo mi ser, unos segundos mas tarde, alguien lo empujo, va ni tanto, le tocaron el hombro y su cuerpo se lanzo asia mi, y de manera increible sus labios apenas rozaron los mios, me pidio disculpa, pago mi late, me invito a sentarme con el, charlamos unos minutos,brindamos, mire el reloj me di cuenta que se hizo tarde, sali corriendo y llegue aqui"** Termino de decir casi sin aire

Mina no salia de su asombro, abriendo la boca que llegaba casi al piso, no se imaginaba nada por el estilo y Serena la saco de su pensamiento

"**Tierra llamando a Mina!!"** grito

"**Como puede ser que tu tienes esos choques con el destino llenos de adrenalina y yo que soy el amor en vida caminando no me pasa algo asi**" Dijo casi llorando

Serena la miro y no dijo nada

Ya mas tranquila pregunto **"Y como se llama?"**

"**Que dirias si te digo que no se?-** Pregunto Serena jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba para abajo.

"**Que?? No te creo!, no le preguntaste como se llama??-** Exclamo y siguio

"**Al menos yo averiguo el nombre del chico antes de un beso?!** Dijo esta riendo

"**Mina!!"** Grito Serena quedaron en silencio

"**Wow enserio no sabes el nombre verdad?" – **

"**No, no lo se, pero ya paso, seguro nunca mas lo volvere a ver asi que olvidemoslo si?"-**

"**Viendote como te veo, el brillo que tienen tus ojos, no creo que sea facil que lo olvides amiga, nunca te vi asi. Ni aun cuando estabas con Seiya"** Termino de decir y luego se arrepintio cuando vio el cambio del rostro de su amiga

"**Por que lo tenias que nombrar?** El **ya no es mas parte de mi vida, se fue te acuerdas??** **Detras de una chica por el dinero, por su maldita ambicion**" Termino diciendo levantandose del sillon

"**Perdon amiga no fue mi intencion, solo me alegro verte asi, perdon amiga"** le dijo brindandole una sonrisa

"**Ok olvidemoslo**" Le devolvio la sonrisa en eso suena el timpre, las dos miran el reloj y dicen

"**Andrew**" y rieron picaramente

"**Mira no le he dicho a Andrew q nos parecemos, quieres jugarle una broma" **

"**Tu crees que caiga?"**

"**Claro, acuerdate no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, recuerdas a Martin? El pensaba que salia contigo cuando la realidad era yo jaja**"-

"**Ok dale, dejame abrir la puerta escondete" **

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con un ramo de rosas

"**Hola Andrew como estas?"-**

"**Mina eres tu?"**

No respondio mientras abria la puerta para que entrara

"**Te teñiste el cabello? Se ve mas dorado? Y ese nuevo peinado?-**Termino de preguntar con una cara de sorprendido

**-"Que se ve feo?**

**-"Se ve diferente pero bien"- "Mira estas rosas son para ti Mina"** Se las entrego con una sonrisa muy calida

"_Que le hizo la loca de Mina para traer a este chico babeando jaja no hay hombre q resista a su "poder de enamoramient"o como lo llama ella "_- penso

"**Lo siento no puedo aceptarlas"** Dijo devolviendoselas

"_Que hice, habra sido muy rapido de mi parte en traerle las flores? Ahora pensara que estoy loco, que idiota ahora que ahago_" pensaba Andrew cuando fue interrumpido

"**No puedo aceptarlas por que no soy Mina"** Dijo dandole una linda sonrisa

"**Como que no? Mina estas jugando conmigo? **

"**Mina ya llego tu cita, apurate"** Grito Serena sin dejar de mirar a Andrew

"**Hola Andrew"** y se le tiro a darle un abrazo

"**Que bellas flores son para mi?-** Pregunto inocentemente

Aun no salia del asombro

"**Ah si!-**Saliendo del trance- **Disculpa, si son para ti gustan?-** Pregunto mecanicamente

"**AHH Andrew que lindo eres me encantan,-Y **le dio un beso en la mejilla poniendolo rojo como el tomate

**- dejame ponerlas en agua antes de irnos, Serena acompañame por favor? **Pregunto a su amiga y las dos salieron rumbo a la cocina

Alli las diablas empezaron a reirse no tan fuerte para que no las escucharan

"**JAJAJJ te lo dije no lo iva a notar"-**

"**Te pasas Mina, vi que lo traes embobado"**

"**Es que nadie se puede resistir a mi poder de enamoramiento"** Dijo guiñando un ojo y levantando una mano a lo alto con la otra en la cintura, en forma de triunfadora.

"**Si me di cuenta, pero creo que este cayo mas profundo, es guapo y se ve buena persona"**

"**Aunque no lo creas, pienso lo mismo, me tiene media-mejor dicho completamente loca …. Amiga creo que esta vez me enamore**" Dijo riendo **"Despues de formar tantas parejas en mi vida, llego el turno de la gran Mina Aino"** Dijo con una mirada cristalina

"**Que bueno amiga, me da mucho gusto por ti, ya era hora jaja, ahora vamos antes de que sospeche**"

"**Vamos"** respondio Mina

Ya en el carro Andrew

"**Mina no me habias dicho que era tu hermana gemela"** Exclamo Andrew mientras manejaba-

Las muchachas se miraron y rieron

"**Todos nos dicen lo mismo, hasta tu te confundiste, pero a pesar que no somos hermanas de sangre, nos queremos como si en verdad lo fueramos"** Comento Mina **"No es asi Sere" –**

"**Asi es"** pauso y continuo

"**Bueno es hora de presentemos como se debe no?-** Pregunto Serena y continuo **– Mucho gusto Andrew, soy Serena Tsukino" **

"**El gusto es mio Serena"-**

"**Disculpa que venga con Uds a su primera cita pero Mina insistio en que viniera"** Dijo apenada

"**No te preocupes Serena, aparte que bueno que le vaz hacer compania a Mina, ya que tal vez tenga que derjarla sola unos momentos cuando lleguemos a la pista"** Dijo Andrew

"**PISTA? COMPANIA? DEJARME SOLA?"-** Pregunto Mina casi queriendo sacudir a Andrew pero se contuvo

"**Cierto es que con tantas cosas no te comente"** pauso y siguo "**Soy el representante de mi mejor amigo, el es motociclista, y hoy es la ultima carrera que tiene y si gana va hacer historia, ya que va hacer el hombre mas joven en ganar la copa "XTREME VELOCITY" "Y bueno tender que acompañarlo hacer unas entrevistas antes de la carrera y a la conferencia de prensa si es que gana**" termino de decir

"**Que bueno que te invite Serena, asi no estare sola," "Que emocion nunca habia ido a una carrera de motociclismo" **agrego y le sonrio

"**Si yo tampoco" **Dijo Serena

"**Ok llegamos, miren tomen estos pases, con esto podran entrar a todos lados, nadie le impedira el paso ok chicas?-** Asi les paso los pases y dijo

"**Vayan al balcon principal, yo hire en unos minutos, ire a busca a Darien para la entrevista"**

"**Que dijiste?"** Grito Mina

"**Dije que vayan al balcon principal, yo hire en unos minutos, ire a busca a Darien para la entrevista" **Repitio

"**Darien? Darien Chiva? El corredor de motocicleta? Tu eres su representante? –** Pregunto sin salir del asombro

"**Si soy su representante y mejor amigo, pero en fin nos vemos ahora ok"** y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y se marcho dejando a Mina en la quinta nube, y volvio en si

"**Que te paso Mina?" **

"**Que que que que que me paso??"** **"Serena hace unos momentos cuando vi la revista,** **y dije "Que guapo esta este hombre, con dinero, corridor de motocicletas, que bello??" "Bueno Serena ese hombre es el amigo de Andrew!-**Dijo casi gritando

"**Pero que le haces tanto lio, gran cosa**" Sin prestarle tanta atencion a su amiga dijo

"**Ya Mina vamos a sentarnos"** – La tomo de la mano y se fueron a sentar

_**--**_

_**Mientras tanto dentro del cambiador de hombres **_

"**Ok amigo veo que ya terminado de cambiarte, listo para los periodistas" **Pregunto Andrew viendo a su amigo que se estaba peinando pero esta ido en si, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y penso "_que le paso a este ahora, tiene una cara de feliz cumpleaños"_

"**Darien me escuchaste estas listo?"** – Volvio a preguntar y su amigo seguia en las nubes

"**Darien!!"** Grito, y este se dio la vuelta asustado

"**Hombre por que me asustas asi?"-** Pregunto Darien

"**Hace 5 minutos estoy aqui tratando de hablar contigo pero tu en las nubes, en que estas pensando? Hace mucho que no te veo con esa sonrisa, mejor deja decirlo mas claro, NUNCA te vi con una sonrisa de de de no se de que pero es extraño"** Termino y vio a su amigo

"**De que hablas Andrew, deja de alucinar"** Respondio Darien para poder ocultar lo apenado que estaba.

"**Alucinar yo? Vamos amigo te conosco, el que alucina eres tu, que paso hoy dia? Caoilinet se te declaro?** Pregunto su amigo en forma maliciosa

"**QUE!! De que hablas, ya cortala con Caoilinet"** Dijo Darien medio enojado

"**Ok pero no es para que te pongas asi, disculpa, pero que te pasa, si no me equivoko tienes cara de ….."** y no termino

"**De que Andrew, cara de que?** Pregunto-

"**Olvidalo te vas a volver a enojar"** Respondio Andrew

"**Ya dime o me enojo entonces"**

"**Tienes cara de enamorado, y no me lo nieges... conociste a alguien, ya q nunca te he visto con la expresion que tienes en tu rostro**" Dijo si amigo escondiendose detras de locker por si su amigo lo atacara (pero sin realmente lastimarlo solo como amigos jugando)

Pero se sorprendio que su amigo hizo todo lo contrario al sentarse en el banco agarrandose la cabeza con las dos manos.

"**A ti no te lo puedo negar amigo, hoy me ahoge" "Me ahoge en los ojos azules mas bello que he visto, senti la piel de esa Diosa de cabello rubios, me cai sobre ella, la bese aunque solo fue un rose puede sentir la suavidad de sus labios, le pague su bebida, la invite a sentarse conmigo, charlamos y salio corriendo asi como asi" " y no me la puedo quietar de la mente"** Dijo el pelinegro tras un suspiro

"**Darien estas bromeando no?**" Lo miro y vio como sus ojos no cambiaba de expresion

"**No lo puedo creer, quien fue esa mujer que te movio el piso??" "Como se llama? Por que no la invitaste"**

"**Andrew no se ni como se llama"** Dijo desconsolado

"**Como que no? No le preguntaste su nombre?"**

"**Cuando lo iva hacer ella mira el reloj y dijo que se le hacia tarde, me agradecio por el latte, me regalo una sonrisa que no me la puedo borrar de la mente y se fue asi como asi" "Y no vive por estos alrededores"** Termino de decir

"**Vamos amigo, ella debe de saber quien eres, te va a buscar"** Dijo su amigo para brindarle esperanza

"**No Andrew no sabe quien soy, ni como me llamo, ni que hago nada, por cierta parte me agrado la idea, por que queria que me conociera por como soy y no por quien soy, pero nisiquiera pude tener su nombre para buscarla**" Se quedo en silencio **"Mejor dejemoslo ahi, vamos hacer las entrevistas, no le demos mas vuelta al asunto nunca mas la voy a ver**"

"**Espera!!""** Grito **" Ella dijo que todos los domingos va al jardin que esta a orillas del rio de los deseos" "lo conoces?**

"**Si, si lo conosco" **

"**Despues de carrera me llevas para conocer el lugar"**

"**Vas a ir el domingo a buscarla no??"**

"**Si gran amigo, voy a buscarla, aunque me este las 24 horas del dia, pero la voy a encontrar"**

"**La verdad no conocia tu lado impulsivo, pero creo que eso lo causiona el amor"….**

"**Amor.. quien lo diria?... de una desconocida?? Tal vez… no se.. pero lo quiero averiguar" "Ya vamos… no perdemas tiempo, vamos a ganar la carrera, ahora tengo todo los animos puesto y mas" **Dijo el pelinegro saliendo del vestuario junto a su amigo asia donde estaban los reporteros.

Despues de la entrevista, Andrew se dirigio con las chicas y Darien fue a la pista a prepararse para la carrera.Pero alguien lo estaba siguiendo y antes de que saliera del pasillo del vestuario que da a la pista alguien lo agarra del brazo, lo jala y lo besa--

Continuara…

Quien lo beso no? En el proximo capitulo lo averiguaran. Gracias por seguir la historia

**Marianela83: Gracias por empezar a leer la historia, espero ver mas reviews de ti.**

**LunaChibaTsukino: Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo te agrade, espero ver mas opiniones tambien de ti. **

**Hasta la proxima …. **

**CATTIVA**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, eso que claro ya que si fuera la dueña... Hubiera seguido la serie ; P**_

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por su comentario, me pone tan alegre cuando veo que incrementa el numerito de reviews, Gracias! Por su apoyo sus consejos, ya que al ser nueva en esto necesito de su ayuda. También pido disculpas, por los errores de ortografía, voy a hacer lo posible que en este capitulo para disminuir los errores. Gracias por todo chicos… sigan fieles si? Voy a poner todo de mí para seguir bien con la historia... **_

**Abrazos**

**CaTtIvA**

Previamente en: _**A Toda Velocidad**_

Después de la entrevista, Darien fue a la pista a prepararse para la carrera, pero alguien lo estaba siguiendo y antes de que saliera del pasillo del vestuario que da a la pista alguien lo agarra del brazo, lo jala y lo besa--

-

* * *

-

"**Suerte"** Dijo al despegar sus labios con los de el

Pensó_-"Frios, vacíos.. A pesar que fue un beso mas intenso, y no un simple roce, no puedo evitar no sentir nada, más que el frío que causo el contacto con sus labios. Un frío vacío de ternura…."_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

"**Seguro que vas a triunfar en esta carrera"** Dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Este la observo enojado y respondió

**"Caoilinet, si quieres seguir trabajando conmigo, te pediría que no lo vuelvas hacer, no confundas las cosas por favor, no me gustaría perderte como masajista, pero no puedo permitir estas atribuciones, disculpa si lastimo tus sentimientos, pero nunca te he dado motivos para puedas pensar que algo puede pasar entre nosotros. Lo siento**"- "_Es mejor aclarar las cosas ahora_" Pensó mientras se alejaba de ella. Esta volvió a tomar su brazo impidiendo que se fuera y dijo

**-"Perdoname tu a mi, no tendría que haberlo hecho, fue un impulso. Por favor que esto no caucione tensión la relación de trabajo, perdóname**" Dijo inocentemente

**-"Tendrias que haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo"** pauso y agrego

**-"No te preocupes, me tengo que ir"** y se marcho

Mientras lo veía marchar _-"Mi querido Darien no te libras de mi tan fácilmente_" Dijo entre si dándose la vuelta y se marcho

* * *

_**Mientras….**_

"**Ya Serena, puedes esperarte al final de la carrera, ya te comiste un helado, y un sándwich, deja las migas en la servilleta que dirá la gente?" "Pensé que ya habías dejado de ser tan comilona, si no te controlas después de que tengas hijos vas a volverte una ballena!** Se ríe y le saca la lengua

"**Que insensible eres**" Y comenzó a llorar

"**Hoy he tenido demasiadas emociones juntas, y la única manera de poder nivelar mi cabeza y "sentimientos" es a través de la comida**" Dijo Serena entre lagrimas

Justo cuando se les reúne Andrew….

"**Que pasa Serena por que lloras?-**

**-"sniff sniff por nada Andrew" "No me hagas caso"** Pauso unos segundos secando sus lagrimas y continuo

**-"y ya tienes todo listo"-**

**-"Si, ahora hay que esperar al terminar la carrera**" Miro al otro lado y pregunto

"**Dime Mina, te gusta la pista?-**

**-"Si, por fuera no se ve tan grande, pero por dentro wowo me deja boca abierta**" Exclamo mientras miraba toda la pista

-"**Esa fue mi primera impresión también, cuando el señor Maxwell tomo la decisión de levantar una pista de motociclismo**-pauso fijando su mirada al centro de la pista- **quería que creara algo no solo grande, si no magnifico**" Termino de decir con una sonrisa

**-"Y lo logro, este "monumental" por a si llamarlo, lo deja sin palabras"** Comento Serena y agrego

"**Por cierto quien es Maxwell?- **

"**Maxwell Chiba, es el padre de mi mejor amigo, Darien Chiba**"-pauso "**Mira es el –Señalando a la pista- tercero, de traje azul marino-**

Mientras Serena buscaba donde estaba señalando, Darien estaba ya poniéndose su casco para poder formarse en la línea de partida- Justo cuando lo ubico

"**Que lastima Serena ya se puso el casco**-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Serena-

**No importa te lo presentare cuando termine la carrera"** Termino con una sonrisa

"**Ah, pero no te preocupes, no te apures**" Respondió digamos que no tenia tanto interes en conocer al famoso Darien

"**Por cierto Mina, Darien tiene mucho interés en conocerte"** "_Ouch, idiota hablaste de mas, ahora que le vas a decir cuando te pregunte por que le interés_?" Pensó

"**Ah si? Y por que interesado**?" Pregunto Mina mirándolo fijamente

"_Que le digo que le digo?? Ah ya se!"_ **"Como le había comentado que trabajas en un café cerca de la universidades del otro lado de la cuidad, pensó que podía hacer una conferencia para atraer nuevos espectadores a los shows que hace cuando no corre profesionalmente"** Termino y pensó "_GENIO!"_

**-"Claro no hay problema, tendría que hablar con el para ver los detalles, de la hora y cosas a si"** Dijo y agrego "**Y dime de que mas hablas sobre mi con tu amigo?"** Pregunto sospechosamente.

El se quería meter bajo las ruedas de motocicletas, no podía creer que la chica que le roba el aliento fuera a preguntar algo a si, de por si no tiene nada de malo es una pregunta normal, y pensó mejor en patearse a si mismo por no saber responder cuando

"**ATENCION POR FAVOR, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS LA CARRERA EMPEZARA EN SOLO EN 1 MINUTO**"- Dijo el anunciante

Al terminar el anuncio, todas las personas presentes empezaron a ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos de manera ruidosa y desordenada.

"_Gracias Dios!!"_ Pensó mirando al cielo, ya que por esta interrupción Mina se olvido del tema.

--

"_Tranquilo, has lo que mejor sabes hacer, esta es tu pista, la conoces como la palma de tu mano. Has trabajado mucho por llegar hasta acá, demuéstrale no solo al mundo, no solo a tu padre, demuéstrate a ti mismo que puedes llegar hasta el cielo_"- Pensó en tercera persona y continuo

"**Padre, cuidada mi vida, cuida mi cuerpo, que nada malo me pase en la carrera. Mantén mi mente enfocada, que nada me distraiga. Gracias guiar mis pasos, Amen**"- Darien hacia esto antes de comenzar cualquier carrera y hoy mas que nunca necesitaba la paz que ese "ritual" le brindaba.

--

"**Ya va a comenzar chicas tomes sus asientos"**

"**Si"** Respondieron

"**Amigo suerte**" Pensó mirando a Darien

-

* * *

-

Subió a su moto y

"**A SU MARCAS, 5 4 3 2 1 FUERA!!-** Grito el relatador de la carrera

Tras el anuncio, todos los corredores emprendieron la carrera dejando una nube de polvo en la salida.

Darien tomo la delantera, pisándole la cola, con una diferencia de segundos estaba su contrincante. Se había formado una rivalidad entre el y Darien, los medio de comunicación trataron no una pero mil veces formar discordia entre ellos para ver si llevaban la rivalidad a los puños, pero nunca lo lograron.

Aun a si cuando la ex novia de Darien se le vio con su rival a las pocas semanas de terminar con el, esa situación solo causo nada mas una pequeña revolución pero nada serio como para ellos pelear.

"**DARIEN CHIBA ES EL QUE LLEVA EL PRIMER LUGAR EN EL COMIENZO DE LA CARRERA**" comento el relatador

Llegando a la segunda colina, Darien se olvido de la instrucción de su padre lo que causo-

"**AL PARECER DARIEN CHIBA TUVO PROBLEMAS EN LA SEGUNDA COLINA, LO CUAL CAUSO QUE PERDIERA EL PRIMER PUESTO LLEVANDOLO AL SEGUNDO"-**

**-"AHORA ES HARUKA TENOH QUIEN LLEVA LA DELANTERA" **

"**Vamos Darien acelera**" Gritaba la gente a favor de Darien

"**A si se hace Haruka vamos gana la carrera" **Gritaban otros.

"_Veo que nunca aprendes del mismo error, querido Darien_" Pensó Haruka, ya que no es la primera vez que cometía el mismo error, error que causo que Darien perdiera muchas carreras, carreras que su rival gano.

"_Rayos_" Pensó Darien mientras veía como su rival llevaba la delantera

Los dos son muy buenos corredores, compartían la pasión por las motos, la velocidad, la adrenalina. Solo había una pequeña diferencia, Haruka lo hacia solo por la fama.Ni mucho que le hacia falta, el es un hombre elegante, cabello rubio cenizo, una sonrisa cautivadora, varonil, demasiado coqueto y rico, ya que su padre era dueño de una de las universidades mas importantes de Tokyo. Siempre le gusto estar en las tapas de revistas ya sea por su carrera o por lo guapo que era, y el motociclismo era más que nada un capricho que amaba.

Del otro lado, Darien, con sus ojos azules y su cabellera negra azabache, guapo sin ningún dudar, todo un caballero, de pie a cabeza era ejemplo del hombre que toda mujer desearía tener, era popular pero el no iba tras la fama. Ya era suficiente con tener que llevar sobre sus hombros el nombre de su familia, llevar el legado de su padre adelante. A veces tanta fama le causaba problemas, ya que no podía disfrutar abiertamente lugares públicos ya que algún periodista o alguna fan podrían interrumpir en sus ratos libres. No obstante, eso no lo ayudaba en el rumbo del amor ya que las mujeres se acercaban a el solo por dos cosas: fama, y dinero y no por amor.

--

"**Tu amigo es muy bueno, lastima que sacaron la delantera**" Dijo Serena

"**Si, el que lo paso se llama Haruka, siempre hubo rivalidad entre ellos en las carreras"** Comento Andrew

"**Se ve con los dos son muy buenos**" Agrego Mina

"**Vamos Darien tu puedes**" Grito Andrew

"**VAMOSSS DARIEN"** Gritaron en unión Mina y Serena

--

* * *

La carrera continúo de la siguiente manera

"**YA ESTAMOS EN LA QUINTA VUELTA DE LA CARRERA. EL PRIMER Y SEGUNDO LUGAR SOLO HA SIDO OCUPADO ENTRE HARUKA Y DARIEN. YA EN EL TERCER PUESTO SE ENCUENTRA BRANDON MCFLAY, SEGUIDO POR TIMOKI SAKENDO, EN EL QUINTO PUESTO ENCONTRAMOS A LEE ARLINGTON Y POR ULTIMO A NICHOLAS SHUSENDO. ESTO SE PONE AL ROJO VIVO MIENTRAS NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL DE LA CARRERA, DOS VUELTAS MAS Y TENDREMOS AL CAMPEON DEL "XTREME VELOCITY" CUP" **

"**COMO HAN VISTO, DARIEN RECUPERA EL PRIMER LUGAR A LA MITAD DE LA VUELTA PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON, LLEGA A LA SEGUNDA COLINA Y ES DONDE HARUKA TOMA EL MANDO, Y SI SIGUE A SI, ES MUY POSIBLE QUE HARUKA SEA NUESTRO NUEVO CAMPEON**" Pauso**-"VEREMOS QUE SORPRESAS NOS TRAE LA ULTIMA VUELTA"**

"_Creo que esta año, la copa será mía_" Penso Haruka

"_Solo queda dos vueltas y no aun no puedo acelerar en la segunda colina_" Penso Darien

--

"**Chicas, tengo que ir a esperar a Darien al lado de la pista, estarán bien si las dejo solas por algunos minutos?**" Pregunto Andrew

"**Anda tranquilo, nosotras estaremos bien, verdad Serena? **

**-"Si anda ve, no te preocupes"**

**-"Ok gracias, si no vuelvo después de que se entregué la copa, vayan al salón de conferencias, usen los pases que les entregué OK? Nos vemos**" Y se despidió de Mina dándole un beso en su mejilla poniéndola roja. Y se marcho

"**Ya baja de la nube, te perderás el final de la carrera!"** Dijo Serena mientras veía a su amiga.

--

"**YA ENTRAMOS A LA FINAL DE LA CARRERA, ESTAMOS EN LA PENULTIMA VUELTA, DARIEN LLEVA LA DELANTERA, VERERMOS SI CUANDO LLEGEMOS A LA SEGUNDA COLINA PUEDE SEGUIR EN EL PRIMER PUESTO" **

"_Darien no podrás, este colina será tu tumba_" Penso Haruka mientras se acercaba a la segunda colina

"_Tengo que poder superar esta colina sin tener que quedar en segundo, creo que esta vez mi padre tenia razon. Los segundos perdidos me van a costar el la copa_" Penso Darien viendo la colina a unos segundos frente a el. Cuando

"**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, AHORA EL QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN PRIMER LUGAR ES HARUKA TENOH" "AL TERMINAR LA CARRERA TENDREMOS QUE ANALIZAR LA RAZON POR LA QUE DARIEN PIERDE EL LIDERAZGO CADA VEZ QUE PASA POR LA SEGUNDA COLINA DE LA PISTA**"

--

"_Vamos Darien, acelera antes de empezar a subirla_" Pensaba Andrew mientras veia a su amigo

--

"**Tu crees que gane el amigo de Andrew?"** Pregunto Serena

"**Espero que si, pero si comete el mismo error en la ultima vuelta no creo que lo logre" **

"**Dios quiera que si pueda Mina, ni se quien es jeje pero quiero que gane el"**

"**Si, pero cuando termine corramos a los vestidores y si tenemos suerte lo podremos ver mientras se vista, y quien dice que nos encontremos a Haruka y lo vemos a el también, es un papacito, matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro!**! Dijo mientras llevaba agarraba su rostro y se le caía la baba.

"**Mina controla esas hormonas por Dios!!** Grito su amiga

"**Déjame soñar aunque sea amiga ejeje"** Reclama Mina a su favor

-

* * *

-

Darien había recuperado una vez más el primer puesto

"**ES LA HORA DE LA VERDAD, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ENTRAMOS EN LA ULTIMA VUELTA, DARIEN LLEVA LA DELANTERA, DEJANDO A TRAS A HARUKA POR SOLO 3 SEGUNDOS. TAL VEZ LAS POSICIONES CAMBIEN EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO CUANDO LLEGUEN A LA SEGUNDA COLINA. YA VIERON QUE ES ALLI DONDE CAMBIA TODO."**

La gente esta enloquecida se les escuchaba gritos a favor de Darien otros a favor de Haruka. Y esto ponían los pelos de puntas a los corredores, la presión que sentían del publico que los aclamaba.

"**MIREN LA EXPRESIONES DE NUESTROS ESPECTADORES, MIREN LAS ANSIAS QUE HA CAUSADO ESTA CARRERA**" Decía el relatador mientras mostraban por la pantalla gigante a la gente que fue a la carrera

"**ACA VIENE LA HORA DE LA VERDAD, LA SEGUNDA COLINA" –**

"_Te tengo Darien Chiba" "_La copa es mía" Pensaba victorioso Haruka

"_Tengo que poder"_ Pensó Darien

Estaba a un centímetro de la colina, la gente dejo un silencio que de manera ilógica aturdió el estadio en toda su magnitud. Solo se escuchaba el motor de las motocicletas

**-"Vamos hijo mio, te lo mereces, has un esfuerzo, sigue mi consejo"** Dijo en voz baja el padre de Darien mientras secaba una lagrima

_-"Ya me veo en las tapas de las revistas y en las noticias de mañana"_ Penso Haruka mientras reia

**-"Tu puedes amigo ten confianza en ti mismo"** Dijo Andrew casi para si mismo

_-"Cuando pierdas querido Darien, te consolare y ahí caerás sin chistar jajaja_" Penso Caoilinet

Mientras la pantalla seguia mostrando los rostros de los espectadores..

Darien levanta la mirada para no ver la colina y asi poder acelerar, cuando siente que su corazon se para al ver en la pantalla gigante la imagen de la desconocida que robo su aliento….

Continuara….

* * *

JEJE QUE MALA NO? TENDRAN QUE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA PARA SABER QUE PASO!!

Este capitulo fue mas corto, ya que no me ha dado tiempo de hacerlo mas largo. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, voy a ver si puedo subir el lunes otro cap.

Por cierto, Haruka es hombre en esta historia.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME AYUDAN, CON SUS CONSEJOS Y ALIENTOS. RECUERDEN QUE APRECIO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS, Y SUGERENCIAS NO ME ABANDONEN! GRACIAS OTRA VEZ

**JAZ01:** Gracias por la ayuda, cambie el idioma, creo que este capitulo tiene menos errores. Que te pareció este capitulo?

**SoniaMS****: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, veremos q piensas de este capitulo. Gracias

**Blacklaide****: **Si!! Fue Caoilinet, que bueno que te gusto, y sigue el fic y me dejas saber que tal. Gracias

**Hanna****:** Gracias por tu review, espero "leer mas de ti"

**PrincessSherezadaMoon****: **GRACIAS!

**LunaChibaTsukino: ** Si es temprano todavía para la entrevista, pero tampoco tan temprano. Lo que si no entendí fue, el por que Sere se enojaría con Darien?

Besos y abrazos

CaTtIvA**  
**


	5. Notas de la Autora

Hola como están

**Hola como están? Yo mas o menos, ya termine de escribir el 5to capitulo pero ahora el Internet del trabajo me funciona mal. Y en mi casa no tengo los programas de Word entonces no lo puedo guardar.**

**Me da pena tener que fallarles hoy día, pero mañana esta el capitulo sin falta. **

**Mil disculpas **

**Y gracias por los reviews me dan mucho aliento**

**Abrazos**

**Cattiva**


	6. Chapter 5

Hola

**Hola!! Como están? Espero que bien, que tal la pasaron el fin de semana? **

**Les cuento que yo el sábado después del trabajo, fui a comer con mi amiga y luego de compras y el domingo fui a desayunar con mis padres y mi esposo, luego volví a ir de compras pero esta vez con mi mama. Un fin de semana tranquilo diría yo. Va les cuento pero no lo tienen que leer jeje. Así que bueno ahora voy a empezar a escribir el 5to Cáp. A ver como sale... **

**Besos**

**Cattiva**

--

Previamente en: "_**A Toda Velocidad"**_

Mientras la pantalla seguía mostrando los rostros de los espectadores

Darien levanta la mirada para no ver la colina y así poder acelerar, cuando siente que su corazón se para al ver en la pantalla gigante la imagen de la desconocida que robo su aliento hace unas horas

Ese instante, ése solo segundo se convirtió en la eternidad, eternidad que le pareció demasiado corta, corta para contemplaran el cielo que refleja el celeste mar de su mirada, una mirada que refleja su alma pura.  
En solo un segundo provoco que en su mente se maquinara ese pensamiento. Pensamiento que lo volvió felizmente loco.

Suficientemente loco como para convencer a los músculos de su cuerpo que se movieran para llegar a ella.

Sintió como la adrenalina iba recorriendo cada centímetro de su ser, adrenalina que actuó como droga. No! Ella, ella es la droga que lo envuelve.

Así los deseos, mas la adrenalina hicieron que cada célula, cada tejido, cada músculo se combinaran y estallo, todo sea por llegar a ella.  
Sin darse cuenta, llevo hasta donde más no poder, la mano que aceleraba la velocidad. El pie que daba el gas, llego al fin de la trayectoria, logrando sacar de la motocicleta misma una última desesperación. Si desesperación, así se le puede llamar a lo que también sentía, desesperación por verla.

Justo en la segunda colina dejo que su corazón volviera a latir y su cuerpo solo siguió  
la fuerza inhumana que lo jalaba, parecía pluma sobre la motocicleta. Cerró los ojos, no podía ver.

Se dio cuenta donde estaba cuando la moto toco piso una vez mas, llevándose consigo una cinta que se enredaba en su pecho y entre sus brazos.  
Paro su moto de manera brusca, miro la cinta, la toco sin poder creerlo, miro hacia atrás para ver si no fue un sueño y vio a Haruka frenando de manera violenta. Vio como se quitaba el casco bruscamente estallándolo al piso.  
El silencio aun no cesaba cuando

"**HOY ES UN DIA QUE PASARA A LA HISTORIA"- "CON TAN SOLO 27 AÑOS DE EDAD, DARIEN CHIBA HA GANADO LA COPA "XTREME VELOCITY**"-

Se escuchaba el fervor de la gente en toda la pista, ya no se podía distinguir si unos estaban enojados, o decepcionados, solo se escuchaba los gritos de alegría.

"**ES EL HOMBRE MAS JOVEN QUE HA LOGRADO TAN HAZAÑA" "EL NUEVO CAMPEON, SEÑORAS Y SEÑEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, ABUELOS Y ABUELAS, TODO EL MUNDO…. Y PARA TODO EL MUNDO- DAAAARRRIEENNNN CCCCHIIIBAAAAAA!!**

"**Bravo!!" -- "Así se hace Darien" **

"**Darien te amamos"--** Eran algunos de los gritos que se lograban distinguir entre la muchedumbre.

"**Así se hace Darien**" Gritaba Mina

"**Si!! Youhooooo Si se pudo**! Exclamaba Serena con una sonrisa

--

"**Diablos! Ni modo tendré que buscar otra manera para enredarte**"- Exclamaba Caoilinet con una expresión de rabia mientras cerraba su puño

"**Lo lograste amigo, lo hiciste**" Pensaba Andrew mientras se acercaba a la pista

"_No lo puedo creer este idiota se le ocurre hacerlo bien a ultimo segundo. Esto no se va a quedar asi, de alguna manera me la vas a pagar Darien Chiba_" Pensó mientras se levantaba la ventanilla de su casco y acercaba a Darien con una sonrisa disimulada.

"**Felicidades Darien!"** Exclamo mientras estrechaba su mando y continuó "**La verdad pensé que no ibas a poder superar la colina sin perder esos segundos" "Per me equivoque" "Muy buena carrera"-** Termino de decir

"**Gracias Haruka, pero la verdad todavía no lo puedo creer, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos aun, pero gracias**" Sonrió saludando a su contrincante.

"**Te veo en el podio"** Dijo Haruka marchándose

"**Si te veo en unos minutos**" Respondió dándose la vuelta

Mientras veía que se acercaba alguien

--

"**Mina mira la pantalla, ese muchacho rubio es Haruka no? -**Pregunto Serena mientras apuntaba hacia la pantalla que mostraba a Haruka cuando se quitaba su casco

"**SI!! Viste que guapo es ese hombre??"** Respondía Mina mientras miraba la pantalla

"**La verdad Mina, concuerdo contigo, esta guapísimo. La verdad no dudaría en aceptar si me invitara a salir**" Dijo con una mirada bien picara, que le causo a Mina un preinfarto

"**Que!! Tu Serena hablando de aceptar una cita así como así?" "Tendría que verlo para poder creerlo"** Dijo mirando a Serena

"**Tampoco me subestimes mi querida amiga, ya no soy una ni****ña recuerda"** Respondió Serena con una mirada traviesa

"**Ver para creer ok amiguis!! Ver para creer"-** Miro hacia arriba y continuo _" Mira ahí esta Maxwell Chiba, y va hacia Darien, mira Serena así vez como es!_ Termino de decir

--

Darien vio que su padre se acercaba, no sabia que reacción tendría su padre. No sabía si lo iba a felicitar, o si le iba a recalcar mil y una veces más el error que cometió, pero lo podía haber evitado si seguía su consejo.

Maxwell iba a paso lento, pero seguro. Sabia lo que iba hacer, abrazaría a su hijo, le diría que lo amaba y que estaba orgulloso por sus logros. Si se sentía nervioso pero no importaba, tenia que sincerase no solo con su hijo, pero consigo mismo.

Ya a solo unos pasos de distancia, Darien se desprende de sus accesorios, primero los guantes, luego su campera (_jacket, chamarra) _y por ultimo su casco.

Miro a su padre mientras la distancia de un paso los separaba, Maxwell le sonrió y se tiro abrazarlo. Darien se sorprendió, pero no tardo en devolver el tierno abrazo que su padre le brindaba, después de unos segundos se miran

"**Hijo, estoy mas que orgulloso de ti, tenia toda la fe en que ganaras por que eres el mejor"** Dijo mientras una lagrima caía de su rostro

"**Pero padre no pensé que-"** Darien fue interrumpido por su padre que dijo

"**Si, lo se hijo, se que todo estos años he estado solamente criticándote, siempre remarcando tus errores y no festeje tus victorias, me equivoque hijo mío, perdóname"** Dijo mientras ya las lagrimas rodaban de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas

"**Padre, no hace falta perdonarte, tal vez si tu no hubieras actuado así conmigo, no hubiera llegado hasta acá, por que en cada carrera querría hacer lo mejor de mi para que pudiera estar orgulloso de mi. Y en ese caso solo me queda darte las gracias, gracias por empujarme a ser mejor**." Termino de decir Darien mientras abrazaba una vez más a su padre.

_**Darien sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba no muy lejos de el **_

Cerca de la pista, Serena miraba la pantalla gigante, sin poder reaccionar. Cuando vio que el hombre que había ganado la carrera, Darien Chiba, se quitaba su casco, dejando mostrar el rostro de nada mas ni nada menos de aquel desconocido que la había cautivado.

Era una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos, no sabía si sentirse alegre por volver a verlo cuando pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver sus ojos azules. Estaba confundida, por no saber la razón por que le mentiría. Decepción fue otro sentimiento, pero luego pensó por que tendría que sentir eso, el no tenia tampoco por que ser sincera con ella, total era una completa desconocida, que beso, bueno beso de manera casi increíble ya que no fue un beso de contacto profundo, desconocida cual le invito su bebida, luego a sentarse con ella para poder tal vez conocerla.

No podía pestañar, sus labios no estaban juntos por lo sorprendida que estaba. Se volvió sorda, hasta muda. No sabia que sucedía en a su alrededor, era solo silencio, ni los gritos eufórico de la gente la volvían en si. Ni su nombre que su amiga gritaba una y otra vez.

Sus cuerdas vocales desaparecieron, se olvido como hablar, olvido el movimiento de sus labios producían palabras. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando por su cabecita, ni lo que su corazón confundido sentía, no podía creer ni aceptar todo lo que este perfecto desconocido ya con nombre producía en ella.

Como en un sueño, empezaba poco a poco volver a la realidad, escuchaba de manera lejana su nombre pero no lo asimilaba. Risas, aplausos, gritos se iban incorporando mientras una lagrima cayo de sus ojos al lograr ejecutar el primer movimiento. Ya podía pestañar, bajo su mirada para asegurarse donde estaba. Observaba desconcertada de un lado para el otro y un par de manos se apoderaron de sus hombros y la giro para ponerla de frente a la persona que controlaba ahora sus acciones.

"**SERENA! SERENA! SERENA QUE TE PASA! SERENA CONTESTAME**!" Gritaba Mina mientras la sacudía sutilmente por los hombros.

La miro luego cerro sus ojos unos segundos y como agua de balde fría volvió en si, se aturdió pero volvió abrir los ojos mientras sus labios se movían para decir sus primeras palabras…

"**Que... que paso, no te escuche**" Dijo débilmente

"**Sere que tienes? Llevo minutos llamándote, me asustaste pensé que te había pasado algo**" exclamo preocupada

"**Este...mm… si, si estoy bien solo un poco aturdida, no te preocupes"** Dijo Serena mientras se ponía su suéter.

"**Como que no me preocupe?? Estabas perdida en tu cabeza pensando no se que, dime que tienes? **

"**Necesito un poco de aire, voy a fuera ya vuelvo, tu ve con Andrew sigue divirtiéndote, luego te explico si? **

"**Vas a estar bien?"**

"**Si, voy a estar bien solo necesito aire fresco, anda ve… no pasa nada"**

"**Ok Sere, si me necesitas llámame al celo k?"**

"**Listo te veo en un rato"**

--

Darien después de hablar con su padre, se sentía mas tranquilo. Andrew lo felicito, se abrazaron como dos grandes amigos y marcharon juntos al vestuario.

"**Darien la verdad me sorprendiste, que bueno que lograste acelerar a toda fuerza la segunda colina para poder ganar, tenia los nervios de punta"**

Darien no escuchaba lo que decía su amigo, se estaba desvistiendo pero pensaba

"_Ella esta aquí, la vi, vi su hermosa sonrisa, tengo que encontrarla"_ Pensó mostrando una sonrisa

"**Oye Darien me escuchas? Te estoy hablando**!" Dijo su amigo cuando le tiraba una toalla

"**Andrew, no lo vas a creer?!"**

"**Que paso? Que tienes?"**

"**La vi, la vi!!"**

"**A quien viste"**

"**A ella, la vi, esta aquí"-continuo**

"**No! Ahora sabe que no soy mecánico, se va a dar cuenta que le mentí, que idiota soy, tengo que buscarla, me tengo que cambiar, donde esta mis pantalones?"** Dijo Darien mientras daba vueltas de un lado para el otro dejando desconcertado a su amigo

"**Quien sabe que no eres un mecánico? A quien tienes que buscar?** Preguntó Andrew mientras pensaba y dijo

"**No, no me digas, la chica del café?" Esta aquí? Como lo sabes?** Pregunto siguiendo los pasos sin coordinación de su amigo.

"**Detente te estoy hablando, pareces loco clámate, siéntate y contéstame, estas hablando de la chica del café?"**

"**Si de ella misma, la del café ella misma"**

"**Ok tranquilo, donde la viste? Como sabes que es ella?"**

"**Como me vas a preguntar como se que es ella, yo podría reconocer su mirada, su sonrisa, su cabellos, su nariz, en fin todo de ella aunque me manden a otra dimensión**" Explico mientras tomaba su cabeza

"**Donde la viste entonces?"**

"**La vi por la pantalla"**

"**Por la pantalla? En que momento?" **

"**En la ultima vuelta, justo antes de subir la segunda colina"**

"**No me digas que por verla tu….??"**

"**Si Andrew, yo creo que el shock que causo en mi al verla, hizo que acelerara o no se que onda, pero sentí que la moto me llevaba y cuando quise ver ya había llegado al final"**

"**Se me hace tan increíble, te juro que me lo dices pero no lo creo"**

"**Eso ya no importa Andrew, no te das cuenta?" "Ella ya sabe que no soy mecánico, seguro piensa que soy una rata mentirosa, diablos Andrew**! Grito y golpeo la pared con su puño.

"**Mira Darien, ya tranquilízate, pareces loco, no pensé que te interesaba de esa manera esa chica, pero ahora tienes que pensar en otras cosas, luego pensaremos en que vamos hacer ok?"**

"**En que otras cosas voy a pensar? Andrew de que hablas?"**

"**Por si se te olvido, acabas de ganar la carrera, tienes que ir a bañarte después al podio y luego a la conferencia, así que te recomiendo que reacciones, te bañes con agua fría, aclaras tu mente así nos vamos"**

"**Como puedes decirme eso eres mi amigo?"**

"**Lo siento, si soy tu amigo pero también soy tu representante y ahora tienes que volver a la realidad, solo aguanta un poco mas listo?" "Yo voy a buscar a Mina y a su amiga"**

"**Lo se, discúlpame ya salgo**" Termino de decir Darien mientras se marchaba a las duchas y Andrew fuera del vestuario.

--

"**Andrew se esta tardando mejor lo voy a buscar**" Dijo Mina en voz baja mientras miraba su reloj y agrego. "**Si, mejor voy a buscarlo"** Tomo sus cosas y marcho

--

Serena vagaba perdida en los pasillos del estadio, no concebía que en estos momentos volviera ser, aquella niña despistada de preparatoria. Solo iba acelerando en cada paso de daba, no levantaba la mirada para ver donde iba o a donde estaba, solo quería salir a tomar fresco. Y pasó lo que era obvio, choco con alguien, pero esta vez fue ella quien quedo arriba…

"**Wow esto si es nuevo" "Es la primera vez que alguien salta encima de mi para un autógrafo"** Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa coqueta

"**Ah? Que?"** Dijo Serena cuando volvió en si, **"Perdón, Sr. Tenoh, iba caminando distraída"** Dijo y quedo sobre el

"**Y no me viste verdad?"**

"**No, lo siento, no fue mi intención Sr. Tenoh**" Contesto Serena aun encima de el

"**Por favor, no trates de Sr., me llamo Haruka**"- Y doblo la mano mas no poder y la coloco frente a ella para saludarla

"**Serena"** y tomo su mano y le dio una sonrisa

"**Si quieres, nos podemos así** –la miro y bajo la mirada para observarse así mismo-**quedar todo la tarde así, por mi no hay problema**." Exclamo mientras acomodaba el cabello de Serena hacia atrás.

Ella se quedo congelada unos segundos y dijo **" UPS!, perdón, creo me tengo que levantar"** Roja como un tomate iba levantándose

"**La verdad no veo por que"**

"**Como?" **

"**Digo que no veo por que tienes que levantarte**" y sonrió aceptando la mano de Serena para levantarse.

"**Ahora si, mucho gusto, soy Haruka Tenoh, ya me conocías, pero no esta de mas presentarse uno mismo"**

"**La verdad es un gusto, me llamo Serena Tsukino, y en realidad no tenia la dicha de conocerlo, hoy es el primer día que escucho de ti."** Dijo Serena aun apenada

"**Me estas bromeando verdad? Quieres decir que no me has visto n la sección de deportes de ninguna revista, o de televisión?" **Pregunto sorprendido

"**La verdad, no, estoy en ambiente informativo pero nunca me llamo la atención los deportes por eso no se de ti."**

"**Espero que yo pueda cambiar eso"** Dijo acercándose a ella, con una sonrisa

"**Bueno lo dejo en tus manos entonces**" Respondió mientras acomodaba su cabello _"Serena que te pasa? estas coqueteando con este hombre" "Pero que tiene de malo, estoy soltera, ningún compromiso, no veo por que no pueda coquetear si no estoy haciendo ningún mal_" Pensó

"**A donde ibas tan apurada**" Pregunto a Serena sacándola del pensamiento

"**A tomar un poco de aire" "y ya que me hiciste acordar, me voy. Un gusto Haruka**" Se estaba dando la vuelta cuando la agarro de la muñeca

"**Espera no te vayas, dime puedo invitarte un trago o un café?"** Cambiando su mirada cautivadora a una mas tierna

"**mmm No lo se" Respondio** mirando el piso

"**Vamos, sin compromisos, como amigos que recién se conocen, que te parece? De paso me sirve para despejarme de la carrera de hoy día" **

Pensó _"Voy aceptar, no tengo razón por que no hacerlo"_ Pero en el fondo ella lo hacia por despecho. Ya que le habían mentido, tal vez no era la gran mentira, pero la mentira vino de el, de aquellos ojos azules, que la hicieron presa de ellos, el que la quemo con el contacto de su piel, por eso acepto, solo por despecho.

"**OK, acepto"**

"**Perfecto" "Veo que tienes un pase que te da acceso hasta el ultimo rincón de este estadio, así que cuando termine la conferencia de prensa te espero allí, te parece? **

"**Me parece fenomenal, nos vemos al rato entonces**" Exclamo Serena

Haruka se acerca y la despide con un beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de sus labios y le dice  
**"Nos vemos en un rato bombón"** y le guiña el ojo

Los dos se marcharon por sus respectivos lugares, Haruka a bañarse y ella a tomar aire. Sin darse cuenta Andrew vio y escucho todo. No quiso interrumpir ya que a el no le molestaba ni tenia ningún problema con la escena, además le dio mucha risa la reacción de Haruka cuando le dijeron que no lo conocían. Cuando Andrew va caminando fuera de los pasillos del estadio hacia los balcones se encuentra con Mina

**"MINA! Justo iba a buscarte, y que tal te pareció la carrera? **Pregunto mientras le ofrecia su brazo.  
**"Me encanto pero, Serena se puso mal y salio por un poco de aire, espero que este bien"** Dijo mientras aceptaba el brazo de Andrew y se dirigían a los vestidores.

**"Enserio estaba mal? Yo la vi muy bien hace uno rato"** Comento sorprendido.

"**Como que la viste bien? que quieres decir?  
"Bueno al principio se veía perdida, no solamente perdida en los pasillos pero perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando la iba a llamar, vi como se choco ni mas ni menos que con Haruka"** Dijo y sonrió

**"Con Haruka?? Y que paso?** dijo y pensó mientras ponía una carita de perrito _" por que no me paso a mi ?  
__**"**_**Si, se cayo sobre el y platicaron, pero ella nunca se levanto"  
"Que que!! que nunca se levanto?** Mina no siguió caminando y vio a Andrew

"**Si, no se levanto, y el le coqueteó sin mas no poder, bueno eso no me sorprende**" Pauso y agrego "**Pero fue de una manera mas gentil por decirlo asi, a ver como te explico" "Digamos que siempre las chicas estaban detrás de el, pero como vio a Serena que no moría por el, fue el, el que se mostró interesado me entiendes?** Explico mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"**Ahh si, no, la verdad no jeje"**

"**Lo que trato de decir es que quedo sorprendido que ella no lo conocía, y creo que por primera vez, el esta interesado, mejor dicho muyyy interesado en ella**" Termino de decir  
**"Por que no te conté lo mas importante**" Pauso y agrego  
**"Ja parezco vieja chismoseando de esto, pero se que es tu amiga, pero en fin adivina qué le pidió Haruka a Serena?"  
"Que que le pidió? ya no la hagas larga, ya te pareces ha Serena cuando me estaba contando a un chico que conoció a la mañana"  
"Bueno, bueno te digo, Haruka le pidió que fueran a tomar un café o un trago"**

"**Quee?? jaja me imagino que lo rechazo no?"  
"Por que piensas eso?"  
"Por que ella no acepta invitación de una gente famosa y segunda por que no lo conoce"** Agrego -"**aunque bueno hoy a la mañana acepto que alguien le comprara su bebida...pero en fin seguro que le dijo que no verdad?"-  
**Andrew miro hacia arriba y luego hacía bajo y dijo  
**"Sabes, si acepto la invitación"  
"Quee!! Como que acepto? Estamos hablando de la mima Serena??  
"Si, va no se, ella tiene novio?"  
"No, no tiene"  
"Entonces por te preocupas, no tiene nada de malo?"  
"Es que bueno hoy a la mañana tuvo un encuentro que la shockio"  
"Ah si?? Que raro... sabes Darien también, pero ni sabe como se llama la muchacha"** Contó-

Mina empezó a maquinar, era demasiada coincidencia, Darien encajaba en la descripción del hombre desconocido, ahora Andrew le comentaba que Darien también tuvo un encuentro con una desconocida y pregunto

"**La encontró en un café?  
"Si como sabes?" **Pregunto sorprendido  
**"El se cayo encima de ella?"** Pregunto ya con una sonrisa  
**"Yo no recuerdo haberte contado**" Dijo Andrew

"**Y le invito su bebida y la invito a sentarse"  
"NOOO!! SERENA ES LA MUCHACHA DE LA CUAL DARIEN SEVOLVIO LOCO??  
"WOOW se ve que si, que chico es el mundo, ella también la impacto el "desconocido..."**Dijo Mina y continuo  
**"Con razón... ahora entiendo?"  
"Que entiendes?"  
"Cuando Darien iba a encontrarse con su papa y se quito el casco, ella vio quien era y se puso muy mal, estuve llamándola más de una vez pero parecía perdida y derramo unas lágrimas, por eso salio para tomar aire. Estaba mal..."**

"**Sabes Darien se volvió como un loco hace unos momentos, sabes que me dijo?"**

"**Que?"  
"Que el logro pasar la segunda colina sin perder tiempo por que vio a Serena en la pantalla, eso lo puse feliz, pero ahora esta preocupado por que el le mintió al decirle cual era su sueño, y ahora sabe q no es verdad" **Termino de decir preocupado

**  
"Todo cae por su peso...ahora se por que Serena acepto la invitación de Haruka, esta dolida y lo esta haciendo por despecho."**

**"No la culpo, yo se que Darien lo hizo por que realmente quería que ella lo conociera por el y no por lo que tiene, pero será mejor que no nos metamos en esto te parece? Dejemos que ellos se descubran y aclaren las cosas... no tomemos lados en el asunto si? No quiero pelear contigo.**

"**Aunque la verdad me da pena con Serena por que no merecía que le mintieran, ella nunca fue materialista, pero creo que es lo mejor que ellos traten de solucionarlo, y bueno Darien tendrá que aguantársela, espero que las todo se aclare a su debido tiempo"** Agrego Mina

**"Si ahora vamos buscar a Darien para ir a la podio que ya va a empezar la entrega de premios"**

_En el vestuario _

"**Ya estas listo Darien?"**

"**Si Andrew, ya salgo"**

"**El es una buena persona, ya lo vas a conocer Mina"** Dijo Andrew a Mina justo cuando Darien venia acercándose

"**Darien quiero presentarte a Mina"**

"**Mina el es Darien"**

"**Mucho gusto Darien, es un gusto conocerte, felicidades por la carrera, estuvo emocionante"**

"**El gusto es mío Mina, tenia ansias de conocer a la chica que tiene de pies a cabeza a mi amigo"** Dijo mientras abrazaba a su amigo

"**Gracias Darien, si quieres la próxima vez me tiras de un puente no?"**

"**No te enojes amigo, por que mira**-Señala a Mina- **ella se puso mas roja que tu, y eso indica que los sentimientos son mutuos o me equivoco?"**

"**Ya dejen de hablar tonterías, no tienen que ir ya a la entrega de la copa"** Pregunto Mina para tratar de salir de esa situación

" **Si, si ya entendí, ok listo Andrew?"**

"**Listo, vamos**"

Los tres salieron del vestuario y se dirigieron al podio y Darien pensó

"_Mina se parece mucho a la chica de la mañana, me pregunto si será la hermana, va le pregunto total que pierdo"_

"**Oye Mina, tu tienes hermanas?" **

"**No Darien por que lo preguntas"** Ya se imaginaba ella por que le hacia esa pregunta.

"**OH!, por que conocí a alguien en la mañana y se parece mucho a ti"**

"**Ah si y como se llama?"**

"**No te imaginas como desearía contestarte esa pregunta**" Expreso triste

Andrew y Mina se miraron, ya que habían quedado no intervenir en nada.

Continuara…

Que pena con Uds. Había quedado de subir el capitulo ayer, pero buen en la computadora del trabajo andaba mal, pero ya lo arregle hoy.

Este capitulo no lo termine en suspenso, espero que la espera no haya sido en vano.

_**Jaz021**_**: Hola, como estas, sabes ayer trate de subir el Cáp. Pero la conexión fallo, pero bueno acá esta, este no lo deje en intriga ya que no te gusta, (va eso creo que entendí) Como siempre esperare que los comentarios, que me ayudan bastante. Un abrazo con un gran respeto. Cattiva**

_**SoniaMS:**_** Gracias por tus mensajes… esperare tu comentario y consejos en este Cáp. Gracias una vez mas por los conejos anteriores. **

_**LunaChibaTsukin**_**o: Estas en buen camino, pero veremos si Sere se enoja o no. Pero ya vez que esta dolida**

_**LuzSandra:**_** Me alegra que te haya gustado, sabes no salio tu correo, pero mandalo poniéndole espacio entre si. Gracias por tu comentario.**

_**PrincessSherezadaMoon**_: **Me puso re contenta tu comentario, jeje espero que te guste este Cáp. Estere esperando mas comentarios de ti. Abrazos **

_**Belangel: **_**Si, si se pudo!! Serena logro que el ganara, y ni hablar de Caoilinet, hasta ya me cae mal a mi jajaj. Gracias por tu comentario no me abandones. Abrazos **

_**Blacklaide**_**: SI gano, pero Serena esta dolida así que pasaran muchas cosas para que termines juntitos. **

_**Pamela: **_**Muchas gracias! Que bueno que se note los cambios que hago, pero eso es solo gracias a todos Uds. que me ayudan, me aconsejan, me alientan y me critican. Espero tus comentarios, consejos, ideas, críticas bueno en fin, todo lo que quieras compartir es bienvenido. Gracias**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, una vez mas gracias por todo.**

**Un gran cariño**

**Cattiva **


	7. Chapter 6

Hola como están?

Hola como están? Bueno primero que nada lamento no haber subido más capítulos pero la verdad es que…como no recibí casi reviews en el ultimo capitulo me deprimí. Ojo, no quiere decir que los reviews que tuve no fueran importantes, claro que no al contrario me hicieron sentir muy bien, y me inspiraron a escribir los oneshot fic que si quieren los pueden chequear.

POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS., AL MENOS PARA SABER SI LE GUSTA LA HISTORIA O QUE ERRORES COMETI, SI NO LES GUSTA AUN ASI DEJEN EL REVIEW, PERO DEJEN ALGO JAJAJA… (Es la desesperación disculpa)

Bueno ahora voy a escribir el Cáp. 6 a ver que sale...

* * *

Previamente en: "A Toda Velocidad"

Los tres salieron del vestuario y se dirigieron al podio y Darien pensó

"_Mina se parece mucho a la chica de la mañana, me pregunto si será la hermana, va le pregunto total que pierdo"_

"**Oye Mina, tu tienes hermanas?" **

"**No Darien por que lo preguntas"** Ya se imaginaba ella por que le hacia esa pregunta.

"**OH!, por que conocí a alguien en la mañana y se parece mucho a ti"**

"**Ah si y como se llama?"**

"**No te imaginas como desearía contestarte esa pregunta**" Expreso triste

Andrew y Mina se miraron, ya que había quedado no intervenir en nada.

"Bueno no te pongas así… seguro la veras algún día" Exclamo Mina

"Eso espero"

"Tal vez sea mas pronto de lo que te imaginas" Dijo en voz muy bajita Andrew

"Que dijiste Andrew?" Pregunto Darien

"Que caminemos rápido, que pronto empezara la entrega de premios"

* * *

--

"_Como quisiera saber la razon por la que me mintió" "Tal vez no quería realmente conocerme" "Tal vez pensó que podría ser una mas en su lista" "Si seguro, como el debe de tener las que quiere cuando quiere, pensó que yo era otra" "Pero si pienso así, por que aun siento que me duele el corazón…" _

Su celular suena y la saca de sus pensamientos…

"Hola"

"Hola, buenas noches, con la Srta. Tsukino por favor"

"Ella habla, que desea"

"Hola Srta. Tsukino, como se encuentra?"

"Muy bien, pero estaría mejor si me dice quien habla"

"Perdón, se me paso, habla Molly, de la cadena televisiva K Productions"

"K Productions?" Pregunto sorprendida, ya que no bahía escuchado hablar de esa cadena

"Si, me imagino que no la ha escuchado nombrar, lo que pasa es que hace poco compraron unas cadenas locales y no hace mucho cambiaron los nombres"

"OK, entiendo, y dime que puedo hacer por ti Molly?"

"Se que esto le va a sonar raro, hace unos momentos llegaron sus exámenes a manos de nuestro director y dueño de la cadena, y se ha impresionado por sus os resultados, por lo tanto el desea que empiece a trabajar con nosotros lo mas pronto posible"

Serena estaba congelada, estaba feliz, no lo podía creer, pero si era una broma, no, no tiene por que ser así. Volvió a la tierra cuando escuchaba ya por tercera vez su nombre

"Srta. Tsukino??"

"Perdón Molly, me esta hablando enserio"

"Esta sorprendida no?"

"Si, me dijeron que iba a recibir notician en una o dos semanas, pero ni paso un día"

"La entiendo y es la primera vez que pasa, pero como le dije, mi jefe vio los resultados y cree que va hacer primordial su ayuda en la cadena, entonces, acepta?"

"Claro que si"

"Muy bien, ahora mismo le mando un e-mail con todos los datos, de dirección y horario, nos vemos mañana Srta. Tsukino"

"Hasta mañana Molly"

La llamada termino y Serena solo opto por gritar de alegría.

"Y EL PRIMER PREMIO, ES PARA DARIEN CHIBA" Decía un hombre mientras le entregaba la copa a Darien. La gente gritaba de alegría, mientras otros lo miraban con bronca.

El se acerca al micrófono y dice

"Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todo mi equipo, que me ayudo desde el primer día, en especial a mi padre que me apoyo en su manera y a mi gran amigo y representante Andrew. Si no fueran por ellos, esto no podía ser una realidad. Gracias a todos Uds. por su apoyo, por seguirme en cada carrera, por su aliento. Muchas gracias"Termino de decir y levantaba una vez mas su copa.

"AHORA POR FAVOR, A TODOS LOS MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN QUE FUERON NOTIFICADOS PARA LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA, POR FAVOR PASEN A LA SALA DE CONFERENCIAS, GRACIAS" Anuncio Andrew por el micrófono.

Ya en los pasillos hacia el sala de conferencia…

"Andrew, no me habías dicho que Mina venia con su amiga?" Pregunto Darien

"ahhh mmm, si"

"Y donde esta?"

"Creo que fue a tomar aire"

"Y dime, sin ofender eh, es linda como su amiga?"

"ehhh, jaja si yo creo que si la vez"

"Si la veo que??"

"es linda, pero queda en ti ver si es linda o no"

"Tienes razon, por cierto donde esta Mina?"

"Fue a buscar a su amiga, y que tu ya te olvidaste de tu perfecta desconocida"

"No, como me voy a olvidar si se que esta aquí, bueno, tal vez se fue, pero aun así no me puedo olvidar"

"Bueno Darien, mejor piensa en la conferencia, que por cierto, cuando terminemos vamos a ir a celebrar tu victoria te parece?"

"Me parece espectacular"

Ya en la sala de conferencias

"Darien como se siente después de haber ganado esta gran carrera?" Un periodista

"Muy feliz, que otra respuesta podría dar, hoy se ha cumplido un sueño anhelado no solo por mi, pero por mi equipo, mi representante, mi padre y mis fans."

"Pero por poco y pierde la carrera… si durante toda la carrera perdió el primer puesto en la segunda colina, por que en la ultima vuelta pudo lograrlo??" Pregunto otro periodista

"Yo… este yo… es que…??"

"O que fue un truco para ser ver mal a Haruka?" Pregunto un periodista que no le gustaba Darien.

En eso, Haruka se le queda mirando como si lo quisiera matar, con bronca, el si pensó que tal vez lo podría haber hecho por eso.

"No, como dice eso, yo siempre compito de manera limpia" Respondió indignado Darien

"Entonces como lo explica"

"_No le voy a decir a este idiota cual fue la razon_" Pensó y dijo –"Yo creo que fue un poco de suerte y bueno intervención divina" Dijo eso pensando en ella

"Y Ud. Haruka, que piensa de la carrera, como se siente?"

"Fue una carrera llena de emociones, pero lamentablemente no gane, y como tal me siento mal" Respondió tranquilamente sin tratar de perder el control y no golpear a Darien. El nunca tuvo un motivo para hacerlo, no le gustaba pelear de esa manera, pero por el comentario del periodista sus pensamientos no estaban organizados y estaba como loco. Y continúo

"Robando lo dicho por Darien, por intervención divina…un ángel me ayudara a pasar este trago amargo" Y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, en realidad sintió una calidez en su pecho al pensar en ella y lo reflejo.

"Es una nuevo amor?"

"Es serio o pasajero?"

"Como se llama?" Fueron unas de las preguntas de tantos periodistas.

"Bueno primero que nada, no, no es un nuevo amor ni menos pasajero, como les dije es un ángel, y siento la necesidad de tener a este ángel junto a mi" Respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Los periodistas se quedaron atónitos, no lo podían creer, Haruka Tenoh, el hombre de las mujeres, pero de ninguna en especial. El que no le gusta los compromisos, ni relaciones de más de dos noches de cama, estaba hablando de esa manera de una mujer. Quien era este misteriosa mujer?, que le hizo para que cambiara a Haruka? Estas preguntas iban a buscarle respuestas….

- -

* * *

"Sere al fin te encontré"

"AH, eres tu Mina"

"Vamos a la sala de conferencia, Andrew nos esta esperando"Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo pero sintió que no se movía.

"Sere que pasa?"

"Mina, esta aquí"

"Quien Serena, quien esta aquí?" Pregunto, pero en ese segundo se olvido de que Darien era El…

"El, el esta aquí, y me mintió" Respondió mirando hacia abajo

En ese momento Mina se acordó de todo, de Darien, de Serena, del café, del beso, pero lo también se acordó de la mentira de El. Ella había hecho una promesa de no intervenir, pero no pudo. El corazón se le partió al ver como una lagrima recorría la mejilla de su amiga y dijo.

"Si, Sere, el esta acá, y es Darien verdad?" Ya sabia, pero quería escucharlo de su amiga

"Si, Mina, es el y me mintió"

"Sere, pero por que mejor no hablas con Darien, y le preguntas por que lo hizo"

Serena se puso seria, se enderezo, puso su mirada en su amiga y dijo

"Mina, yo no voy hablar con Darien, yo a el, al corredor de motos, famoso, perseguido por miles de mujeres, no lo conozco, y seguramente el hombre que conocí en el café debe de ser una farsa, tal vez pensó que por ser rico, famoso y guapo yo iba hacer una presa fácil"

"Pero Sere, el no te dijo que era ni rico ni famoso"

Ella se quedo pensando, tenia razon, el no se acerco a ella presumiendo sus pertenencias, pero aun así le mintió.

"Tal vez tengas razon, pero me mintió, si mintió en algo tan simple como decir cual es su sueño, puede mentir en mil cosas mas" Dijo enojada

"En eso tienes razon, pero que vamos hacer?, el es amigo de Andrew, y bueno se van a volver a ver ahora en la sala de conferencia." Pregunto algo preocupada

"Mira Mina, eso es inevitable, nos vamos a volver a ver, me va a doler, pero no voy a ceder a el, me entiendes?" Pauso "No puedo y no quiero perdonarlo, no todavía, tiene que ganarse mi confianza, me va a doler mas a mi que a el tal vez, pero me lastimo, y mi orgullo no me deja hacer mas"

"Y que vas hacer con Haruka?"

"Que! Como sabes de Haruka?? Pregunto sorprendida Serena

"Este bueno, lo que pasa es que Andrew iba a buscarme y vio lo que paso contigo y Haruka, y me lo contó ya que Haruka no es de mucho de fiar cuando se trata de mujeres" Respondió Mina apenada.

"Mina, yo no me voy a dejar de llevar por rumores, al menos el fue sincero, un poco fresco, pero honesto, y si, si voy a salir con el en la noche" Respondió enojada

"Pero Sere, íbamos a festejar con los chicos, no quieres ir?"

"No, ya quede con Haruka, y no lo a dejar plantado"

"Tu ya sabes que entre ellos hay rivalidad no?"

"Si, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Píenselo Sere, Darien te va a ver y bueno"… Y fue interrumpida por su amiga

"Ese no es mi problema"

"Te conozco Serena, lo haces por despecho, no es así?"

"De que hablas Mina?"

"Vamos Sere, lo haces por despecho verdad?"

Serena se quedo muda por unos segundos pensando en la pregunta de su amiga, y si tenia razon lo hacia por despecho pero su orgullo no la dejaba dar paso atrás y grito

"SI! SI! Lo hago por despecho, pero no puedo, no quiero, mi orgullo vas mas allá, y no puedo pensar en nada mas"

"Lo sabia – se acerco y abrazo a su amiga – Sere, yo te voy apoyar en todo, pero también te voy a decir, que al hacer esto, este… mm… bueno puede causar que Darien pierda el interés en ti, me tiendes amiga?"

"Si te entiendo pero no voy a dar marcha a tras"

"Esta bien, solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas ante de hacerla, y también advertirte que Andrew, sabe que eres la chica del café"

"Pero como sabe, tu le contaste?"

"No Sere, yo no le dije nada, el me contó que Darien le había hablado de una chica que conoció en un café del cual el estaba como loco, por que le habías robado sus pensamientos, y atando cabos bueno nos dimos cuenta de quien era quien"

"Esta bien Mina, tarde o temprano eso se iba a saber"

"Habíamos quedado en no intervenir, pero amiga no podía verte así, tu eres mi amiga, y no lo podía hacerlo ni por el ni por nadie" Le dijo y la abrazo una vez mas.

"Siempre tan linda Mina, sabes… vamos hacer de que no hablamos de esto, y dejemos que el piense que no interferiste, yo no quiero que tengas problemas con el OK?"

"Gracias amiga, pero bueno ya dejemos de llorar y vamos a la sala de conferencias, estas lista para lo que viene"

"_No"_ Pensó y respondió

"Si, vamos"

Así salieron hacia la sala de conferencias, Serena tenía los nervios de punta, no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera, no sabia si se iba a poder contener. Mientras Mina veía a su amiga hundida en sus pensamientos, ella rogaba que todo saliera bien.

Ya estaban en la puerta

"Lista?"

"Si Sere, lista"

- - - -

* * *

"Quien será la misteriosa afortunada?" Pregunto Darien en forma sarcástica, ya que conocía la reputación de su rival.

"Cuando la veas… te darás cuenta que es un ángel" "Es mas ella esta entrando, mira" Y señalo hacia la puerta.

-

Giro la perilla, y empezó abrir la puerta poco a poco, asomo su cabeza para ver quien estaba allí. Mina paso por detrás de ella y entro, mientras Serena miro primero a Darien, se olvido del tiempo y espacio, y luego miro a Haruka y ella le sonrió. Escucho que hablaba sobre un ángel, pero luego vio que el la señalaba con el dedo, giro para cerrar la puerta tras de ella y cuando se la vuelta y los periodistas…

- - -

Los periodistas se dan la vuelta, ven a una joven que termina de entrar y se esta dando la vuelta. Ellos la bombardean de flashes causa de las cámaras, una tras otra, la vuelven ciega, no puedo ver más allá de la luz de cada foto tomada.

El ve que un cuerpo entrando por la puerta, tal así como los periodistas, pero ya no la ve, solo hay un destello de luces a su frente. Pensó que los periodistas debían y querían tener la primicia de la nueva conquista de Haruka. Poco a poco, los flashes cesan.

Se escuchaba ecos de las preguntas que bombardeaban a la chica, como cual era su nombre, la edad que tenia, donde había conocido al susodicho. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, causando asustarla. Ella miraba de un lado a otro sin entender lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Después de no recibir ninguna respuesta, los periodistas de apoco volvieron a sus asientos, ya no sacaban fotografías de la muchacha. Solo una persona estaba impidiendo verla, Mina.

Ella tomo un paso al lado y fue ahí cuando la vio a ella. Si era ella, su dulce suspiro, la razon de su locura que comenzó unas horas atrás. Pero si ella era Ella, no, no ella es el tal supuesto ángel que Haruka hablaba.

Sintió que su corazón era aplastado por tanto dolor, y sin pensarlo se puso de pie por la sorpresa. Todos se quedaron viéndolo sorprendido, cual era la causa de que el actuara así. Cuando sintió las miradas sobre el volvió a sentar rápidamente.

Solo su amiga la separaba de su dolor, de la mentira y el engaño, pero por cuanto tiempo? Si la cortina cae, la función se habrá acabado dejando que el último acto sea solo la causa de su tristeza. Y ahí estaba después de la cortina, su realidad, vio su mirada atónita. Ya se no son actores de una escena de media tarde. Ahora son ellos fuera del acto, sus emociones fueron un torbellino. Se dejo caer en sus ojos, pero en ellos se acordó de su mentira y se ahogo en ello, volvió a emerger cuando la voz de Haruka la llamaba.

"_Ese es su nombre, Serena, mi Serena. Por que tenias que ser tu? Por que no te borras el nombre, por que no se lo regalas a alguien más, no de el no. Si tan solo tu nombre saliera de tus labios solo para que yo lo sepa y solamente YO poder pronunciarlo. Serena…"_

"Serena, digo bombón, no te preocupes, no pasa nada esperame atrás de estas cortinas" Señalo Haruka hacia el lado de el. Detrás de esa cortina también se encontraba Andrew.

Ella sin decir nada, marcho con su amiga hacia donde le había indicado. Ya ahí, se encontraron con Andrew.

"Mina, Serena llegaron que bien" Dijo tratando de sacar de trance a las chicas por lo que había pasado.

"Si llegamos, pero fue toda una aventura, nos atacaron con fotos al entrar, no Sere" Dijo tratando de alegrar el ambiente y desaparecer la tensión que se sentía.

"AH… Si tiene razon" Dijo Serena

"Ahhh así que fueron Uds., la que ocasionaron ese desorden eh!?"

"Y por que fue eso Andrew?"

"Bueno Serena veras, estemm, Haruka comento que esta triste por la carrera pero que del cielo le mandaron un ángel para poder soportarlo"

"Que dijo QUEE?" Grito Mina

"Enserio dijo eso Andrew?" Pregunto Serena

"Si, y cuando te vio, bueno dijo que ese ángel eras tu, e imaginate todos querían saber quien eras"

"Ahhh"

Y así se quedaron, unos 20 minutos hasta que termino la conferencia. Ella tenia los nervios de punta, y sus amigos no se quedaban atrás, solo pensaban que iba a pasar cuando se volvieran a ver. La cortina se abre, ella no puede respirar, aun no lo ve, se puso de espalda mirando por la ventana. Levanto su cabeza y se choco con su reflejo, su corazón se derritió y luego se congelo. Unos pasos atrás, venia Haruka.

"Serena, Serena" Andrew la llamaba y ella se dio vuelta.

Si era ella, solo sonrió, se puso contento, trato de pensar que tal vez ella no estaba enojada. De alguna manera se convenció así mismo.

"Darien ella es Serena, amiga de Mina, Serena el es Darien mi amigo"

Solo hubo un silencio que lleno la sala, Haruka solo se quedo mirando y decidió a esperar no entendía que era toda esa presentación.

Su cuerpo temblaba, quería salir a correr y decirle que se alegraba de volver a verlo, pero no solo agacho la mirada y apretó cerro la mano con presión.

Si fuera por el hubiera salido corriendo a besarla, aunque ni la conociera pero ya ella era su dueña.

"Por que no se saludan o que ya se conocen?" Pregunto Andrew intencionalmente para ver que sucedía y

"SI"

"NO"

Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero ella lo negó, su orgullo no la dejo. Con su respuesta se quedo paralizado, como que no lo conocía, ya se había olvidadado de el, fueron las pregunta que corrieron por su cabecita.

Mina y Andrew estaban sorprendidos, ellos sabían que si se conocían, pero por que ella respondió negando todo. Y fue ahí que todos se dieron cuenta, y a el le dolió mas, por que fue su culpo.

"No, la verdad no lo conozco" "Mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino" Dijo ella con una fría mirada, pero le se quemaba el alma, mientras extendía su mano.

El solo se quedo ahí, mirándola, y por si le suplicaba que no lo viera de esa manera, que su alma estuviera perdida en la oscuridad y el frío mataba su corazón, pero entendió y dijo

"El gusto es mío" Y aceptando su mando la tomo para asentar sus labios en ella.

No, lo volvió a sentir, sus suaves labios sobre su piel, el calor de su tacto, y quería más, quería que sus brazos la envolvieran.

"Bombón" Grito Haruka rompiendo el momento

"AH, Haruka"

"Ya estas lista bombón?"

"BOMBON??"" Preguntaron unanimente Mina, Andrew y Darien

"Te presento a mi amiga Mina Haruka"

"Mucho gusto Mina" Y se acerco y le beso su mano

Ella bajo de las nubes y dijo "Nunca pensé que te iba a conocer en persona, es un placer"

"Si, pero bueno acá me tienes, pero esta va hacer la primera de muchas" Dijo mientras sintió la mirada de Darien.

"Ah si y eso por que?" Pregunto Andrew

"Y como veras, tengo pensado ver mas de bombón, y si ella esta con Mina todo el tiempo, es obvio que la vuelva a ver" Respondió mientras le devolvió la mirada a Darien y los dos fijaron una mirada llena de bronca.

"Y que es eso de bombón?" Pregunto enojado Darien

Haruka se sorprendió la reacción de su rival, por que sonaba enojado. Serena se dio cuenta de su enojo, y hasta pensó que celoso, pero por que?..

"Dime, te molesta que te diga bombón? Bombin" Pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

Solo los miro y negó con su cabeza.

"Entonces aclaro" Dijo Haruka

"Cambiando de tema, Serena ahora vamos a celebrar la victoria, quieres ir?" Pregunto Darien mirándola a los ojos y le suplicaba que aceptara.

"A que detallista de tu parte, pero ella no puede" Respondió Haruka con una sonrisa

"No te pregunte a ti, así que no te metas Haruka" Respondió Serena

"Lo siento, pero no voy a poder, ya había hecho planes con Haruka" Respondió Serena mientras miraba el piso. Y pensaba por que se sentía así, si ella acepto salir con el por bronca que tenia, pero aun así le dolía tener que rechazara invitación, tal vez no le hubiera dolido tanto si no hubiese sido El, el que le pregunto.

El solo se quedo callo que mas podía decir, si ella lo rechazaba no quedaba nada.

"Bueno vamos bombón"

"Si, vamos, bueno Darien, un gusto en conocerte, Andrew, Mina buenas noches"

Y así se fueron, los tres se quedaron duros mientras los veían marcharse. Unos pasos se acercaban a ellos, lentos, seguros y misteriosos.

- -

"Ponte este casco, seguridad es lo principal"

"Gracias Haruka" "Y a donde vamos?"

"Yo tengo hambre, y también quiero tomar algo para aplacar mi dolor así que vamos a un restaurante bar te parece?"

"Si me encanta, y como se llama?"

"Express Moon""Lista?"

"Si"

"OK agarrate fuerte de mi cintura"

Y así marcharon al restaurante

"A si que van a ir a festejar"

"ah?" "que" "como" Dijeron los tres mientras miraban a la que había hablado

"Ah si, si Caoilinet, vamos a festejar" Respondió secamente Darien

"Y que, hay lugar para una mas?" Respondió inocentemente.

Ellos se miraron si esperanzas…

"Si, no hay problema" Contesto Andrew

"Que bueno y a donde vamos?" Pregunto Caoilinet

"Vamos a una bar restaurante, se llaman "Express Moon"

"AHHH ahí es donde van todos los que corren moto verdad"

"Así es, OK ya vamos" Dijo Darien y marcharon


	8. Chapter 7

**No soy dueña de Sailor Moon...**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS Y A TODOS LO QUE HAN ESTADO LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR TOMARCE EL TIEMPO Y DEJAR SUS OPINIONES Y CONSEJOS, SE LOS AGRADESCO CON TODO EL CORAZON.**

**FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES A TODAS LAS MAMAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MIS FICS.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO GRACIAS!!**

**CATTIVA**

* * *

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ya en la carretera, ella se sostenía fuerte mente a su cintura, ya sus manos estaban frías  
por el viento y por el cuero.  
Su mirada estaba fija en la pista, pero su mente estaba aun en la carrera. Y eso lo estaba  
enfureciendo, pero percato el calor del cuerpo que viajaba a su lado. Sintió calma, y se preguntaba que tenia de especial esta niña, aparte de su cara de ángel. La intriga lo empezó a consumir, aceleraba pasando carro tras carro, no se podía distinguir el rostro de la gente que caminaba, pero la presión de las manos de Serena en su cintura, se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada por ir tan rápido y decidió ir mas lento.

Después de unos minutos de viaje llegaron a "EXPRESS MOON", bajo el de la moto y luego le ayudo a ella a descender.  
Serena se imagino que tal vez era un lugar oscuro, tal vez un poco terebrante, pero se sorprendió al entrar.  
Una mesera se acerco y les sonrió, sin antes estudiar de pies a cabeza a Serena. No le dio mucha importancia la acción tomada por la mesera, y recorrió con la vista el lugar. Hacia la derecha de la puerta de entrada estaba la barra, esta cubría toda la pared. La luz azul que decoraban los espejos la mostraba radiante, la mesada estaba bordada con figuras triviales, arriba de esta colgaban copas, para martinis, daiquiris, margaritas y vino. Las sillas de cuero negro brillaban, al menos de lejos se veían confortables. Detrás de la mesada, habían dos chicas, bien simpáticas y un muchacho que seguramente todas las noches salía con el numero de teléfono de alguna mujer.

En la mitad del local se encontraba una media pared con grandes ventanales donde claramente se veía la sección del restaurante. Ya del lado izquierdo se encuentra las mesas, estas no tenían nada en especial, eran mesas comunes que a los bordes estaban pintadas de color verde, solo estaba alumbrada por velas, que le daban un toque de intimo, y por ultimo, las sillas le hacia combinación.  
Al final había una pequeña sección, donde usualmente se reservaba para fiestas privadas.  
Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, pero los cuadros de motocicletas, trofeos y fotos de corredores famosos mostraban una decoración digna para los clientes que frecuentan esos lugares. Ella se sintió cómoda por el lugar.

"Buenas noches Sr. Tenoh"  
"Buenas noches Rei, como te encuentras?"  
"Bien gracias, un poco triste por lo de la carrera, lo siento" Respondió triste, ya que ella era fanática de el.  
"Bueno no te preocupes, ya paso, y bueno vine a despejarme"  
"Será un honor servirle esta noche" Y empezó a caminar hacia la barra  
"Rei, queremos una mesa puede ser?"  
Ella se sorprendió, siempre que venia con alguien siempre se iba a la barra. El una vez le comento que hacia eso por que compartir una mesa, era también compartir gustos personales, mas bien compartir detalles de la vida de uno con alguien mas. Lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
"Yo se, pero por alguna razón es diferente" Respondió el como leyéndole el pensamiento  
Ella sonrió, y miro a Serena, esta vez con una mirada mas gentil y le dijo  
"Por acá Srta."  
"Gracias" Respondió ella, no había escuchado el comentario de Haruka por observar el lugar.

Tomaron sus pasos directamente por el por el restaurante.  
Ya ubicados, Rei encendió las velas y estas empezaron a escapar un aroma a jazmín...

"Que le gustaría de tomar"  
"Ah mi tráeme una cerveza"  
"Y UD. Srta.?"  
"A mi tráeme un martini de manzana por favor"  
"Bueno en un minuto vengo con los tragos y a tomar la orden"  
Así ella se marcho dejándolos solos. Se formo un silencio entre ellos acompañados de la música de fondo.  
Leer el menú era solo una excusa para estar tranquilos con sus pensamientos. Ella solo pensaba si había hecho bien en ponerse así, por una parte pensó que tal vez había exagerado, pero por el otro estaba dolida. El buscaba la razón del por que sentía tan cómodo con ella, usualmente el en estos momentos estaría enamorándola, jugando al seductor, pero no, no podía, no quería.

- - - -\\/- - -

Decidieron ir juntos en el carro de Andrew, ya que Darien no quería ir a solas con Caoilinet. Las chicas iban en la parte de trasera del carro, mientras Andrew manejaba y Darien era su copiloto. Durante el camino tuvieron pláticas casi sin importancia, de los periodistas, lo contentos que estaban. Mina por alguna razón no se sentía totalmente cómoda con la compañía de Caoilinet pero solo le quedaba sonreír y no quedar mal. No solo ella tenía ese sentimiento pero los muchachos se sentían igual.

Cuando quedaban en silencio, Darien solo pensaba en su Serena. En ese momento solo deseo volver el tiempo atrás, y poder cambiar la mentira que le había dicho a ella. Sabia que cometió un error, era entendible que se enojara por eso, pero no pensó que fuera tanto  
como para negarlo. Y después la rabia lo invadió al recordar que había salido con Haruka. Pero por que lo negó, por que lo miro con esos ojos tan fríos, por que el pensaba tanto en ella, por lo que hacia y sentía si solo compartió un beso y una mesa con ella en un café.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos, se había vestido para deslumbrar, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustado a su largas piernas, una camisa gris con un pronunciado escote que la verdad no dejaba nada a la imaginación del quien posara sus ojos en ella. Centro su mirada en el cuerpo de el.  
Ella estaba decidida, hoy era la noche en que todo comenzaría, hoy iba a envolver en su red venenosa a el, solo un capricho, nada mas que eso.  
Ya había esperado suficiente, ya se había sentido humillada pero ella seria quien reiría al final.  
Por el espejo retrovisor, Andrew y Mina se miraban de manera cómplice y preocupados. Sabían que lo que había sucedido estaban lastimando a cada uno de sus amigos. Entendían las reacciones de cada uno, más que los afectados mismos, por que solo los que caen bajo el amor a primera vista actúan así. Así es, se enamoraron y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta, al menos por ahora.

El viaje fue corto, estacionaron el carro y se dirigieron a la entrada del local. Una vez allí una mesera de cabello azul se acerca con una calida sonrisa de bienvenida quien contagio a los recién llegados.

"Buenas noches, como se encuentran?"  
"Contentos" Respondió Caoilinet  
"Con ganas de celebrar" agregó Mina  
"Súper emocionados" Termino de decir Andrew  
"Muy bien Amy, gracias y tu?"  
"Excelente, y por cierto felicidades me alegra que haya ganado la carrera" Respondió Amy  
"Gracias, gracias Amy siempre tan atenta, sabes nos gustaría una mesa para festejar"  
"Claro, no hay problema"

En esos momentos pasaba Rei frente a ellos

"Hola, buenas noches como se encuentran?"  
"Muy bien Rei gracias y tu?"  
"Y bueno como verán por la carrera este lugar esta que no da mas". El bar restaurante estaba lleno de gente.  
"Si, eso estoy viendo" Dijo Andrew  
"Por cierto felicidades Darien"  
"Gracias Rei, pero yo se que tu no ibas por mi"  
"Bueno ya me conoces, mi favorito es Haruka, pero bueno ya abra que esperar hasta la próxima carrera" Respondió Rei, a pesar de que ella alentaba a Haruka, nunca le cayo mal Darien y lo trataba con mucho respeto.  
"Bueno lo dejo, tengo que ir atender mi mesa"  
"OK, nos vemos Rei"

Y así vieron marchar, mientras Amy tomaba el menú para las jóvenes, ya que Darien y Andrew se lo conocían de memoria.

- - -

"OK, Sr. Tenoh, Srta."

"Primero que nada te he dicho mil veces que me llames Haruka"

"Si, disculpa, Sr.…. Haruka" y le sonrió

"Acá esta su cerveza-la ubico al frente de el junto con un vaso congelado- y aquí Srta. Su maritini de manzana, espero y le guste lo prepare yo misma" Y le sonrió

"Gracias Rei, pero dime Serena" Y le brindo una calida y sincera sonrisa.

"Esta bien, Serena" "Ahora ya decidieron que van a comer"

"Bueno yo estemmm quiero, una pechuga de pollo rellena de jamón y queso en salsa francesa, con papas fritas y una ensalada griega"

Haruka y Rei se quedaron duros por la orden de que había pedido, ya que buscaban donde iba a poner tanta comida en su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella lo noto y dijo

"Jajaja lo siento, es que soy de buen comer"

"jaja no hay problema, me agradan las chicas que no tienen pena a la hora de comer".

Rei acento con la cabeza ya que muchas veces las amiguitas de Haruka a la hora de pedir algo de comer solo ordenaban ensalada, o solo agua.

"Y para mi, un T-bone termino medio, con camarones asados y ensalada de papa"

"OK listo, en un momento estará" Y así Rei se marcho.

Ya solos…

"Gracias Serena, por aceptar mi invitación"

"No hay problema Haruka, pero estas bien?"

"La verdad creo que no, sabes esta carrera era solo un capricho, bueno al menos eso pensaba"

"Por que lo dices? Por que un capricho?" Pregunto mientras levantaba su copa para beber de su martini.

"Es que siempre a habido rivalidad entre Darien y yo, y bueno solo quería ganar para que el quedara mal y yo bueno… volverme mas famoso" "Pero… no pensé que al perder me dolería, quiero decir, no pensé que me afectaría de esta manera" Cayo y pensó mientras miraba su vaso que ya estaba lleno por su bebida

_"Que te pasa Haruka, desde cuando le cuentas a una mujer tus sentimientos, y desde cuando una mujer muestra interés y sinceridad al querer saber lo que pasa. Yo ya en estos momentos la estaría conquistando y le hubiera robado algún que otro beso, pero no puedo, y no quiero. Hay algo especial en ella, algo diferente, algo que me hace respetarla y darle su lugar, algo que no me incita a conquistarla si no a realmente conocerla_

Ella observo como el estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, y dijo

"Sabes tal vez pensaste que era un capricho, pero en realidad no lo es, me entiendes lo que quiero decir"

El salio de sus pensamientos y no pudo captar bien la idea

"No, no entiendo"

"Lo que trato de decir es que, en realidad a ti te gusta mucho este deporte, que no es un solo capricho, por que me imagino que le has dedicado mucho tiempo a mejorarte, al entrenar y solo eso se hace cuando a uno le gusta algo"

"Sabes, creo que si, tienes razón, he dado mucho de mi en este deporte, pero bueno ni modo ya perdí"

"Por ahora" Interrumpió ella sonrió y agrego

"Si, por ahora, pero tienes que seguir adelante, continuar entrenando y bueno ya para la próxima carrera hazlo mejor"

"Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo a pesar que no nos conocemos"

"Lo bueno es que ahora eso se esta arreglando, ya nos estamos conociendo"

"A si es, y dime Serena a que te dedicas"

"Era estudiante de periodismo"

"Eras? Que paso?"

"Es que hoy me gradué" Respondió contenta

"Felicidades, y se ve que te gusta mucho no es así?"

"Me fascina, pero eso es solo el comienzo"

"Como que el comienzo?"

"Veras, después de que me cruce contigo, me llamaron de una nueva cadena televisiva y me pidieron que empezara a trabajar con ellos, y mañana tengo la cita"

"Pero que rápido, en el mismo día que te gradúas te llaman para trabajar, me imagino que hiciste muy bien tu examen final"

"Ja, ni me lo digas, todavía no lo puedo creer, supuestamente me iban avisar en dos semanazas mas o menos, pero me sorprendió saber que ya me quieren para trabajar con ellos"

"Eso se merece un brindis" Así levanto su vaso y ella su copa

"Felicidades, por que tus sueño se convirtieron en una realidad, y espero que seas la mejor periodista"

"Gracias Haruka" Le dijo brindándole una tierna sonrisa que lo derritió.

Así chocaron sus copas, ella iba a tomar y levanto su mirada y fue ahí…

- - -

Amy los observo una vez más y dijo

"OK, ya tenemos su mesa arreglada y por cortesía de la casa por su victoria hemos dejado una botella de tequila añejo para que disfruten"

"Wow tequila!!" Dijo Mina súper contenta

"Que alegre te pusiste Mina"

"JEJE sorry Darien, pero hace mucho que no tomo tequila, y bueno me trae buenos recuerdos solo eso" Respondió esta vez mas tímida.

"Yo no se como te puede gustar el tequila, ósea tomar tequila en un lugar como este y mas siendo mujer como que no da una buena imagen"

Todos se le quedaron mirando hasta Amy, una no podían creer que dijera tal estupidez, que tendrá que ver que si toma o no tequila, y segundo es un bar y uno toma lo que quiere, y tercero… eso se lo dijo a ella.

"Caoilinet te puedo hacer una pregunta"

"Si"

"Quien se va a tomar el tequila, tu o yo?"

"Tu" Respondió sin darse cuenta la manera en que Mina se lo preguntaba

"Exacto, yo me lo voy a tomar no tu, así que de mi imagen me ocupo yo, te quedo?" Mina contesto enojada, una no le cayo bien Caoilinet desde que se coloco con ellos de la manera que lo hizo en la sala de conferencias, y otra, quien se creía que era para dar esos comentarios a alguien que recién conoces.

"Si Caoilinet, ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar" Comento Darien

"Aparte vinimos a festejar, y con eso solo logras poner el ambiente pesado" Agrego Andrew molesto.

"Disculpen, a los tres, no fue mi intención" "_Diablos, esta no se quedo callada, y me hizo quedar mal"_ Pensó y sonrió para agregar.

"Perdona Mina"

"Esta bien no te preocupes" Dijo sin mirarla

"Por favor síganme por acá" Interrumpió Amy para cambiar de tema. Tomaron el camino opuesto a Haruka y Serena. Amy y Rei siempre se encargaban de que si los dos llegaban en la misma noche, trataban de que no se vieran al menos cuando ingresaban, ya si después se veían el trago no seria ya tan amargo.

Así pasaron por el bar, Darien era saludado por varias personas que se alegraban por su victoria, otros murmuraban insultos. Ya era de saberse que ellos no estaban contentos por que en alguna ocasión el había visto a esas personas festejar con Haruka. Muy amable devolvía los saludos, y no le quedaba más que otra aceptar servilletas que contenían números telefónicos de sus fanáticas. Ante esto Caoilinet estaba que lanzaba fuego de la bronca que tenia.

Ya habían llegado a la mesa

"Por favor tomen asiento" Dijo Amy

"Gracias" Todos respondieron

"Que les puedo traer de beber"

"A mi una copa de vino blanco" Ordeno secamente Caoilinet

"A mi Amy, me traes un martini de manzana por favor, es que se me antojo cuando vi a la otra chica con el trago." Dijo riendo

"Buenos para nosotros, tráenos los caballitos (vaso donde se toma el tequila creo?) sal y limón por favor Amy" Pidió Andrew.

Amy marcho hacia la barra, y hablo con Rei

"Rei, me podrías hacer una margarita de manzana por favor"

"Es para la chica de mi mesa?"

"No, es para la mesa de Darien, por cierto quien es esa chica?"

"La verdad no se, pero se llama Serena"

"Y desde cuando Haruka lleva a alguien a la mesa?" Pregunto Amy mientras tomaba los caballitos y los colocaba en la bandeja

"Sabes, eso mismo me pregunte yo, pero el me respondió que era diferente"

"Diferente? Será que se enamoro de ella?"

"No se la verdad, el se ve tranquilo con ella, pero en lo personal no creo que sea un amor" "Mira acá esta el martini"

"Gracias Rei, te veo ahora"

"De nada"

Rei fue para la cocina a ver si ya estaba su comida y Amy marcho hacia la mesa de Darien.

"Bueno acá están los tragos, Srta. su vino, para ud. acá esta su maritini, y bueno Sr. Chiva y Andrew su artillería" Dijo mientras les sonreía tímidamente

"Mira muchachita"

"Dígame Srta.?"

"Que tan difícil es tu trabajo"

"Disculpe?"

"Este vino este asqueroso, llevatelo y me traes una de la mejor reserva que tienes, me escuchaste"

"Claro Srta. en un segundo" Dijo triste con los ojos llorosos y se marcho

"Oye Caoilinet, que te pasa por que la traste así?"

"Por que lo preguntas Andrew?"

"Por que lo pregunto? Ella no tenia la culpa, tu no le dijiste que vino querías, no se merecía que la trataras así"

"Se ve que esta en ella hacer comentarios de mala educación y maltratar a la gente" Agrego Mina seriamente justo cuando volvía Amy.

"Aquí tiene Srta. Disculpe por lo de hace un segundo"

"Si, a ja, esta bien"

De repente Darien se puso serio y dijo

"No, no esta nada bien, Caoilinet discúlpate con Amy en este mismo momento, no tenias por que tratarla así, menos cuando fue tu culpa" Y miro fríamente a Caoilinet.

Ella se quedo dura, no se esperaba una reacción de el contra ella. Se le hirvió la sangre. Pero como toda una gran actriz dijo

"Si, perdóname Amy, hoy fue un día muy pesado y me desquite contigo sin razón, perdóname" Ni ella se creía la disculpa pero era peor que decir nada.

"Esta bien Srta. no se preocupe"

"Disculpa Amy, no volverá a pasar"

"No se preocupe Sr. Chiva"

"Si me preocupo y dime Darien cuantas veces te lo voy decir" Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y la tristeza de Amy se borro.

"Esta bien Darien, gracias. En unos momentos volveré para ver si se les ofrece algo"

Ya cuando se marcho

"Disculpen, pero la verdad no quería tratarla mal, hoy tuve un montón de cosas en mi cabeza"

"Mira Caoilinet, si no te sabes comportar y vuelves hacer otra escenita, no va a quedar mas remedio que te vayas a tu casa temprano" Dijo Andrew ya enojado, pero que en realidad lo que el quería decir que si volvía hacer alguna estupidez que se fuera.

"Andrew, tampoco así, pero para evitar malos ratos te pediría Caoilinet que antes de decir o hacer algo fuera de lugar lo pienses dos veces"

Hubo un silencio que los inquieto

"Bueno a ver basta de cosas feas, hagamos un brindis por el nuevo campeón!" Exclamo Mina para romper la tensión.

"Si, celebremos la victoria de mi gran amigo Darien"

Así todos se pusieron de pie y levantaron cada uno sus copas.

"Por el nuevo campeón" Dijo Andrew

"Por el nuevo campeón" Dijeron todos y chocaron sus vasos, Darien levanto la mirada y fui ahí donde se encontró con su desconocida sentada con una hermosa sonrisa.

Estaba en el mismo restaurante que el, pero con otro. Los celos borraron la sonrisa que tenia mientras brindaba. Se dio cuenta que ella también lo descubrió y sus miradas chocaron.

- - -

Y fui ahí cuando lo vio a el, a Darien, con hermosa sonrisa que se desvanecía cuando la vio. Cuando compartieron esa mirada, sintió que su corazón se alegraba por verlo.

Pero no estaba solo, ella sabia que Mina y Andrew iban en pareja… y el estaba con esa mujer. Su corazo se hizo trizas. Tal vez era su novia, o una de sus cuantas amiguitas. Pero no era cualquier mujer, esta parecía una modelo, alta pelo rojizo, piel pálida y vestía muy sensual.

"Bueno aquí esta la comida, Haruka tu hamburguesa, y Serena tu pollo" Y así rompió el encanto colocando los platos a sus respectivos dueños.

"MMM se ve delicioso" Exclamo Serena al bajar su mirada y encontrar esa exquisitez.

"Si se ve tentador" Dijo Haruka

"Por cierto, Lita se sorprendió mucho cuando le lleve tu pedido"

"Y por que Lita se sorprendió" Pregunto Haruka

"mmm bueno la verdad me dijo que le traía recuerdos"

Haruka fue ahora el que se sorprendió y dijo "Rei, dile a mi prima, que mañana voy a pasar a buscarla cuando salga que necesito hablar con ella"

"OK. Yo le digo, que disfruten"

"Gracias" Respondieron los dos.

Ella volvió su mirada a Darien, veía como se divertía no solo con su amiga y Andrew, pero también con ella.

- - -

Una vez más perdió su mirada…

"Que te suceda Darien?" Pregunto Caoilinet

Darien solo se quedo allí, mirándola. Mina siguió la mirada de Darien para ver que era lo que paralizo. Y cuando la vio se dio cuenta.

"Mina, ella no es tu amiga" Pregunto Andrew haciéndose el tonto

"Ah? Ah, si, si Serena"

"Ella es la nueva novia de Haruka?" Pregunto Caoilinet

"NO! No es la novia" Grito tan fuerte que todos giraron la mirada hacia el. Y al decir todos, también implicaba Haruka y Serena.

- - -

"Ha, y a este que le pasa gritando como loco"

"Ni idea" Comento mientras probaba la comida

Se da vuelta Haruka y ve que era Darien

"Este pesado esta aquí, ah y mira esta tu amiga"

"Si ya los vi, después de comer voy a ir a saludarlos"

"OK" Respondió secamente

- -

"UY UY... pero por que te enojas?"

"No me enoje Mina, solo es que… es quee"

"Dila verdad Darien" Dijo Andrew

Darien miro a su amigo asustado, pero que le decía, que suelte la verdad?, que en un día perdió la razón por la amiga de su futura novia. Que diría Mina.

"Di la verdad, que tanta emoción, salio disparando por el lado equivocado"

Respiro profundamente por el alivio, aun así se las iba a cobrar a su amigo.

"Si, lo siento es que estoy muy emocionado, bueno salud" Levanto su caballito y le dio fondo blanco.

Todos creyeron su mentira... bueno solo la inepta de Caoilinet ya que Mina y Andrew sabían la verdadera razón del por que de ese grito.

- - -

"Y dime Haruka, que haces en tu tiempo libre"

"Bueno, digamos que vivo mucho la vida nocturna, de discoteca a discoteca, o voy a pubs con un grupo de amigos, o vamos a carreras clandestinas de motocicletas o autos"

"Veo que te gusta el sabor de la adrenalina"

"La verdad que si, y tu que haces en tu tiempo libre"

"Que no hago será la pregunta, pues veras, me encanta ir de compras con mi amiga Mina, vamos al cine, a los grandes jardines que hay por esta zona de la cuidad, salir a comer helado en la noches de verano…"

"Sabes, hace mucho que no hago nada de eso, siempre estoy en expectativa de los paparazzi, y bueno de mantener mi imagen"

"Sabes… me he sorprendido"

"Por que?"

"Por que me comentaron que eras un coqueto, y bueno que estarías encima mío toda la noche tratando de conquistarme"

"Y aun así, viniste?" Pregunto sorprendido

"Sabes, yo no juzgo a las personas por comentarios que dan, y me alegra que no sea así"

"No Serena, es así, yo soy así, mujeriego, pero tu me proyectas tranquilidad, y sinceridad"

"Me lo dices enserio?"

"Si gatito, todas las personas que se acercan a mi, es por dinero, o por que saben que a mi lado tal vez lleguen a ser famosas, no tengo amigos sinceros. Siempre he sido reservado con mis cosas." Pauso – "Tu eres la primera persona a la que le comento esto"

"Gracias, por ser sincero conmigo. Sabes me gustaría que fuéramos amigo te parece?" Dijo Serena brindándole una mirada sincera.

"Ese lugar en mi vida ha estado vació por mucho tiempo, yo voy hacer que nunca te arrepientas de brindarme tu amistad". Y así volvieron a levantar sus copas para brindar.

La noche fue lenta, en cada bocado que ella probaba levantaba su mirada para verlo. El, en cada brindis buscaba locamente su mirada. En muchas ocasiones se perdían cuando lograban chocar sus miradas. Los dos sonrojaban, tal vez por era por el nerviosismo, ellos mismos se delataban. Miradas van, miradas vienen y los que los acompañaban ya empezaban a ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Darien que tanto miras, te la has pasado mirando hacia el frente?"

Darien no sabia que responder, pero después dijo

"Nada Caoilinet, es que ahí esta Haruka" Respondió enojado.

"Ya se que esta aquí, pero que tiene que ver eso?" Pregunto ella

"Es que bueno nosotros estamos a los gritos celebrando y el bueno perdió la carrera y como que me pena, por que es como que se lo estamos refregando en la cara su derrota" Respondió, por parte era verdad, pero era mas verdad que su mirada solo la buscaba a ella.

"Bueno digamos que el no se la esta pasando nada mal, si vez bien esta muy bien acompañado y no se ve nada triste"

_"Es verdad, maldita sea, no se ve nada triste, que tanto hablaran?" _Pensó

- - -

"Gatito, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Si Haruka dime"

"Por que miras tanto a donde esta tu amiga"

"Es que mmm, bueno me sentí un poco mal por rechazar la invitación" Mintió ya que la vendedera razón era el. El que estaba con esa mujer, compartía con ella sus palabras y alegrías.

"Ahh, OK… quieres ir a saludarlos?"

"No seria mucha molestia"

"No, para nada, ve tranquila mientras pido el postre"

"No vas a venir?"

"No" Respondió secamente

"Haruka, se que tienen un poco de rivalidad, pero un saludo no tiene nada de malo, y aparte no quiero caminar entre la mayoría de estos hombres sola" Le pidió dándole una mirada de perrito mojado. El no pudo decirle que no, no quería que ningún hombre se pasara de listo con ella.

"OK, esta bien"

"Gracias Haruka" Se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Darien que estaba observando que pasaba en la mesa de ella, vio como esta se levanto feliz y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Se puso tan enojado que sacudió su caballito hacia el piso y todos lo miraron consternado por lo que hizo sin saber por que. Volvió a levantar la mirada y vio como el y ella se acercaban.

Así, el también se levanto y camino al frente para abrir paso. Hasta el momento todo iba bien hasta que escucho gritar a Serena

"Oye, déjame!"

"Lindura, ven siéntate con nosotros" Dijo un hombre borracho

"Suéltame te digo" Grito ella

"Ven par--"El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar por que Haruka le levanto de su silla y le pego un puño (trompada, piña) que lo tiro contra la mesa haciendo caer la cerveza y la comida a los que acompañaban al borracho.

Tomo la mano de Serena y dijo

"Vamos Serena" y fue interceptado por un amigo del borracho

"A donde crees que te vas carita de bebe?" Dijo el amigo

"Si, acaso crees que después de lo que hiciste te vas a ir así no mas?"Agrego otro

"Esta te la vamos a cobrar, a ti y a tu noviecita" Dijo el tercero

"Mira idiota, con ella no te metas o te juro que te rompa la cara de imbecil que tienes"

"Tu, solo contra nosotros 3? Ja me hagas reír"

"Si, y van a quedar en el piso inconscientes como tu amigo"

Uno de ellos, que era el mas grande bestia pantalones jeans negros, todos rajados y una chaqueta de cuero viejo agarro a Serena, mientras los otros dos empezaron a pelear con Haruka.

Darien se paro de su silla sin decir nada a nadie, cuando vio que esa bestia agarraba a Serena y corrió a la pelea. Parecía un toro enfurecido, se llevo por delante a todo los que se les ponía en su camino.

Serena lo vio corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. Las manos gruesas y grotescas del hombre que la agarraba le habían empezado a dejar moretones en sus delicados brazos. El olor que salía de su chaqueta sumergida en humo de cigarrillos y alcohol le revolvían el estomago.

Haruka estaba como loco tirando puñetazos a los otros borrachos. Recibió uno que otro golpe pero no le habían hecho tanto daño. Uno de ellos estaba tirado en el piso por el dolor que tenía por la patada en sus partes bajas que le dio Haruka. Ahora estaban uno a uno, al menos por el momento.

"TU! Suéltala!?"

"Quien lo dice?"

"Yo idiota! Suéltala te digo"

"Y si no la suelto que vas a ser pollito"

"Esto!" Grito al mismo tiempo que su mano chocaba contra el rostro del borracho que tenia agarrada a su Serena. Este la soltó y se tiro contra Darien.

Empezaron puño a puño, mientras Darien recibía un golpe, su atacante recibía dos. El borracho se fue con todo su cuerpo contra Darien tirandolo al piso, le dio uno que otro golpe cuando pudo alcanzar un vaso que estaba en el piso y se lo partió en la cabeza dejándolo medio aturdido. Así logro parase y se limpio con su camiseta la sangre que salía de su nariz.

De lejos, Mina, Andrew y Caoilinet estaban asustados por la situación. Andrew no entro a la pelea por que alguien tenía que cuidar a las chicas por si la agarraban contra ellas, pero sus pies ya se le iban corriendo para ayudar a su amigo. Y lo único que optaron por hacer era gritar por ayuda a los de seguridad. Pero seguridad nunca llego por que tenían problemas con otros tipos afuera del local.

El descontrol ya se había armado, Darien y Haruka peleaban con los borrachos, tres contra dos. Sillas volaban a las cabezas de los borrachos. Darien estaba ciego tirando golpes, el le daba a quien estuviera ahí, Haruka esta como el diablo arriba de un borracho dándole puñetazos en la cara. Darien pateaba a otro en el piso. Solo estaba uno de los borrachos de pie y sin atacante, este agarro un cuchillo de la mesa y se acercaba como víbora al atacar a su presa.

Serena miraba la escena con pavor en sus ojos, ella no podía ayudarlos, no tenia fuerzas de un hombre como para tirarsele a uno de ellos y golpearlo, y mucho menos poder detener a ese hombre con el cuchillo en mano, ya estaba cerca apunto de atacar cuando grito

"DARIEEEENNN!!"

Continuara..

* * *

Aclaración

Bueno para tranquilizarlos, no pensaba poner a Haruka como enamorado, si no como amigo.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, me puso de 10s. La verdad, yo pensé que me iban a no se, decir bueno que tanto reviews quieres ni que estuviera tan bueno, pero la verdad gracias, me sorprendieron. Más y todo cuando me dicen que se hicieron el tiempito para escribir. Gracias por los tomatazos que me tiraron por ahí, bien recibidos fueron! Jeje

**Jaz: Gracias por tu opinión, por tus consejos. Tarde pero seguro. Feliz día de las Madre**s!

**CostaRica: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado las otras historias. **

**Hebra: Gracias por los ánimos, y arriba los tuyos también eh!!**

**PrincessSherezaMoon: Gracias espero que te haya gustado este fic**

**Vere: Gracias por tus ánimos!! **

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: Gracias chicas! Por tomarse este tiempito, espero más de sus consejos en los próximos capítulos. Pero vieron Haruka no se va a pasar de listo con ella.**

** HoshiHaru: Si tienes mucha razón, muchas gracias y espero que sigas la historia. Por cierto, trate de describir como me aconsejaste... Como lo viste??**

**Belangel: Como ves… acá lo aclare... Es por amistad... Gracias por tu comentario. **

**Mariaelena83: Gracias... Bueno acá se acercaron pero de otra manera… a ver lo que sucede con tu historia. Abrazos…**

**AnnyfansailorMoon: Si! Y se súper armo jaja. Por cierto ya si active la cuenta para recibir mensajes anónimos. **

**Isabel": Gracias!!**

** Lunachibatsukino: Bueno un poquito sufrió jaja **

** BlackLaide: Solo un poquito pero Serena también se puso celosa…**

** AriasSerena: No es malo Haruka... Viste??**

** Ka lachan: Gracias por empezar a leer la historia! Espero saber mas de ti en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por los reviews..**


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

_**No soy dueña de Sailor Moon, solo de la idea de mi historia.**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ya superado los 50! Que alegría! Gracias otra vez por sus consejos.**_

* * *

Serena miraba la escena con pavor en sus ojos, ella no podía ayudarlos, no tenia fuerzas de un hombre como para tirarsele a uno de ellos y golpearlo, y mucho menos poder detener a ese hombre con el cuchillo en mano, ya estaba cerca apunto de atacar cuando grito

"DARIEEEENNN!!"

Loco y perdido entre los golpes que estaba tirando a lo lejos escucho que alguien llamaba su nombre. Se di la vuelta y vio a Serena terriblemente asustada señalado hacia el hombre que tenia el cuchillo. El no lo pensó mas, le proporciono un terrible puño que noqueo a su contrincante. Y así salio corriendo hacia el hombre que estaba de espalda.

El borracho se acercaba a su victima, y justo cuando iba a introducir el cuquillo por debajo de la costilla derecha, Darien le rompe una botella en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso instantáneamente.

"Así que te gusta pelear sucio, borracho mal nacido" Grito Darien mientras le quietaba el cuchillo de las manos.

"A ver, ahora si sos tan machito, parate! Pelea" y le pego una patada.

La ya no mas victima, logro vencer a su atacante. Se paro y vio a Darien para detrás de el sacándole el cuchillo al otro borracho. Y se sorprendió.

"Darien, tu… tu previniste que ese borracho me apuñalara?" Preguntó

"Estas bien?" Pregunto preocupado

"Si, Darien estoy bien, pero dime eso hiciste"

"Si, Haruka, este bueno para nada estaba con un cuchillo en la mano, camino a herirte pero Serena me grito y cuando lo vi, vine ayudarte"

Haruka no lo podía creer, su eterno rival lo había ayudado, mejor dicho le salvo la vida por que una herida de esas podría haberle costado la vida. Luego la vio a ella llorando, y por dentro rió y pensó "_Algo me decía que tú eras mi ángel"._

El ya no lo iba a poder mirar nunca más con rencor ni enojo, este hombre le ayudo, de cierta manera arriesgo su vida para que poder detener al hombre que lo iba atacar. Ya no, solo le quedara agradecer lo que hizo por el. Que ironía, pensó, la persona que mas tubo problemas, ya sea por carreras o por estupideces inventadas por la prensa, le salvaría la vida.

Ya Mina, y Andrew habían llamado a la policía y la ambulancia hace unos minutos atrás. Vieron como Darien corrió para ayudar a Haruka, temblando por lo que iba a suceder. Ya sus corazones volvieron a su lugar, tranquilos de ver a Haruka sin ningún corte. Contentos que los atacantes estaban en el piso por los golpes que recibieron. Tal vez iban ser atendidos en el mismo restaurante ya que tenían cortes leves sin gran profundidad. Eso era bueno, ya que si hubieran sido cortadas graves Darien y Haruka podrían parar en la comisaría.

Caoilinet vio todo el espectáculo, estaba confundida. Desde cuando Darien se mete en una pelea. El no era un hombre que le gustaba ni dar ni recibir golpes. Como todo hombre se sabía contener de sus instintos de animal. Por que eso era para ella, la pelea entre hombres era una pelea de animales. Aparte, "_desde cuando ayudaba a su rival, o estaba ayudando a alguien mas?" _Se pregunto confusa y con rabia.

Rei y Amy fueron parte de la muchedumbre que vio la pelea. Se miraban entre si sin creerlo. Parecía más que toda una película, cómica, ya que sus clientes favoritos peleaban en unión. Ellas solo optaron por buscar a su amiga, Lita de 26 años, chef del restaurante y prima mayor de Haruka.

Entraron a la cocina, Lita solo las observo sorprendida ya que no entendía lo que decían por que hablaban las dos al mismo tiempo.

"OK, OK, no entendí nada!"

"Pelea," "Darien, borrachos," "botellas, cuchillos"

"Rei, haz silencio por favor, no entiendo hablen de a una. Amy dime que paso" Le pidió a la peliazul que contara lo que sucedía ya que Rei no parecía tranquilizarse.

"Lita, Haruka se vio envuelto en una pelea por que un borracho se propaso con su cita, golpeo al hombre, pero sus amigos salieron a defenderlos, agarraron a la chica y de allí Darien se metió a defenderlos. Estuvieron a los golpes ya los tenían mas o menos controlados pero uno de ellos y fue atacar a Haruka con un cuchillo en mano, pero Darien"-- Amy no pudo terminar de relatar lo que paso ya que Lita salio corriendo en busca de su primo.

Serena estaba tan asustada, pero a la vez contenta de que su pelinegro solo había recibido uno que otro golpe. Solo tenía un corte sobre su ceja derecha, un ojo morado, y bueno toda su ropa desecha. Su defensor y nuevo amigo tenia también uno ojo morado, pero le salía sangre de la nariz, seguramente la tenia rota, pensó entre si. Estaba agradecida por lo que hicieron pero solo opto por correr hacia el y abrazarlo.

El vio que ella se acercaba con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al verla mas cerca de el, ya ni su ojo, ni sus manos, ya todo su cuerpo no sentían el dolor de los golpes que recibió. Los brazos de ella solo se abrieron para poder introducirse en el. El mas que contento abrí los brazos de el para darle entrado al contacto de sus cuerpos.

Chocaron juntos y se hundieron en un tierno abrazo. El calor de sus cuerpos se entrelazó haciendo más fuerte la unión. Sus lágrimas bañaban su camisa azul, el envolvía su cintura tierna pero fuertemente dejando caer su rostro en su cuello.

Lita lo vio, su nariz sangraba, buscaba mientras se le acercaba algún corte. Se paro frente a el llorando y le dijo.

"Donde te cortaron?"-

"Estas bien?" "Hay que llevarte al hospital vamos"

El solo agarro su muñeca y le dijo

"Lita, estoy bien, solo tengo la nariz rota y un ojo morado, pero estoy bien"

"Pero… pero Rei y Amy me dijeron que un hombre te ataco con un cuchillo"

"Si, bueno lo iba hacer pero Darien lo impidió"

Ella sonrió de la alegría, pero no se esperaba la respuesta que su primo le había dado. Una lagrima mas rodó por su mejilla y

"Haruka!" Dijo ella mientras se lanzaba sobre su primo y lo abrazaba como una hermana

"Tranquila Lita, tranquila"

"Es que me asuste tanto, no iba a poder concebir perder a otro primo" Dijo mientras lo miraba tras sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Nunca, me vas a perder eso tenlo por seguro" Así dijo tiernamente mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

Serena estaba aun llorando, se había asustado tanto, el solo el hecho de recordar al hombre con el cuchillo en mano, y de pensar que Haruka o Darien podían salir lastimados la hacían sufrir. Sabía que con Darien era algo diferente, era como si se hubiese enamorado pero no lo creía, y Haruka era un cariño diferente, también amor, pero no como el de mujer a hombre. Se calmo un poco y dijo

"Darien, tenia mucho miedo… Estas bien?" Susurro en su oído.

El calor de las palabras que surgían de los labios de su princesa, acariciaba su oído y cuello, sentía como si una suave brisa recorría su ser.

"Princesa, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi" Y así la separo de su cuerpo, para verla a los ojos.

Ella sintió que el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella se convertía en un abismo frió y cruel. Pero levanto su mirada para dejarse llevar por el color de sus ojos.

"Tu estas bien? Ese idiota te tenia agarrada fuerte de tus brazos, tienes algún moretón?" Pregunto el mientras buscaba en sus brazos rozando sus manos sobre su piel.

Sentía una la misma electricidad de esa mañana, solo sonrió y dijo

"Tal vez haya alguna marca, pero tienes que hacerte ver por el doctor, tienes una cortadura en tu ceja" Levanto su mano para enseñarle donde.

El ni se había percatado del corte de su ceja, no le dolía, en ese momento no le dolía nada. La miro una vez más y dijo…

"Serena, perdóname, la verdad no te quise mentir así, pero te juro que tenia mis razones" Mientras la sostenía de los hombros y la miraba tiernamente

Ella vio la sinceridad de sus ojos, llevo su mirada al piso, pensó que tal vez si las había, y dejo su orgullo a un lado y dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Me gustaría escucharla, este fin de semana cuando me invites a pasear" Era la primera vez que ella invitaba a un chico a una cita, es mas era la primera cita que tenia, bueno si aceptaba claro, desde que Seiya la había dejado por otra rompiéndole el corazón en trizas.

Sorprendido por lo que había dicho se puso feliz, no solo lo había invitado a salir, pero le dio paso para poder escuchar sus razones.

"Sabes, ya quisiera que fuera fin de semana" Dijo mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia ella y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Caoilinet parecía una fiera enjaulada queriendo salir a la fuerza y caerle a Serena por el beso que Darien le dio. Nunca, desde que conoce a Darien vio un gesto tan dulce hacia alguna chica.

Mina y Andrew se miraron al ver que se abrazaban una vez mas, ellos estaban contentos, vieron que allí había alguna esperanza. Una esperanza a un amor, a la felicidad. Luego vieron a Caoilinet disparando fuego por los ojos y apretaba su cuchillo entre sus manos dejando caer unas gotas de sangre. Volvieron a mirarse pero medio asustados por esa reacción y se dieron cuenta que seria un gran problema entre ellos.

Después que dijo las ultimas palabras a su prima, giro su mirada a Serena, y vio como se acurrucaba en los brazos de su rival, la persona que le salvo la vida. No comprendió, ya que había escuchado que se presentaron hace unas horas atrás. Pero dentro de si lo dudo, y sonrió. Se acerco a Serena y Darien con una sonrisa, ni el lo creía, si una sonrisa a Darien, con su prima de la mano y dijo

"Me alegra saber que estén bien, veo que ya se conocían desde antes de la carrera no?" Pregunto haciéndolos sonrojar, al ver esto sonrió

"Ja, me lo imaginaba, por que esa demostración de cariño, no podía ser producto de un día".

Ellos rieron de complicidad, y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento _"si supieran que hoy fue el primer día que nos conocimos, dirían que estamos locos, o enamorados…Ja! Si como no, enamorados…". _Sin saber lo que pensaban lo mismo, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Si!"

"Haruka, lamento que haya pasado esto, todo fue mi culpa"

"No gatito, no fue tu culpa, ese idiota se quiso pasar de listo, y yo no lo iba a permitir" Le respondió mientras tomaba su mentón para dirigir su mirada a el. Ella solo sintió ternura y sonrío.

"Por cierto, quiero presentarte a Lita, mi prima, es la chef y dueña de este lugar" La presento con cariño en su voz. Lita tenia puesto su uniforme de chef, blanco nítido, como si no hubiera cocinado, pero ella era súper ordenada y limpia a la hora de cocinar. Su gorro era un poco alto pero no tanto, lo suficiente para destacar su nivel en la cocina, bajo el gorro llevaba su cabello por dentro.

Ella se estaba secando sus lágrimas, los miro y sonrió. Solo que cuando puso su mirada en Serena sintió una alegría dentro de si, sin ninguna explicación. Así se quito el gorro de cocina dejando caer su hermoso cabello castaño.

"Mucho gusto, Lita, soy Darien" Dijo mientras estiraba su mano.

"El gusto es mío Darien, gracias por ayudar a Haruka"

"No te preocupes, no fue nada"

"Hola, Lita, es un gusto conocerte" Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a ella con gran calidez que solo a su amiga Mina le brindaba y la beso en la mejilla. No entendió por que lo hizo pero solo nació de ella.

Lita solo la vio un poco desconcertada no por el beso pero por otra cosa

"Hola, Serena, mucho gusto en conocerte"

"No, no que va el gusto es mío" Respondió Serena

"Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Nos conocemos de algún lado?"

"Mmm la verdad no me acuerdo de ti, tal vez fuiste a la universidad que esta en este lado de la cuidad?"

"No, no fui a esa universidad"

"Ah… entonces no"

"Es que pensé que te conocía de algún lado, no me hagas caso" Dijo Lita mientras sonría.

Escucharon el sonido de las sirenas de la policía y de la ambulancia. Los borrachos trataron de salir corriendo pero no pudieron ya que estaba todavía perdido por los golpes que habían recibido y otra por que la misma gente no los dejo salir.

Los policías entraron primero, preguntaron quienes fueron los causante de la disturba, todos acusaron a los borrachos. Así los policías hicieron que los paramédicos los chequearan por si tenían algún golpe o corte de gravedad. Como no tenían nada grave los esposaron y se los llevaron después que tomaran el reporte de Haruka, Darien, Serena y algunos testigos. Luego Haruka y Darien fueron con los paramédicos para que cosieran la ceja de Darien y arreglaran la nariz de Haruka, ya todo listo, los paramédicos se marcharon junto a la mayoría de la gente del local, solo quedando Haruka, Serena, Darien y su grupo, Lita, Rei y Amy.

Ya en uno de los asientos de la barra estaba Serena y Darien

"Sabes, me alegra que estés sentada junto a mi lado" Dijo el, entonces Serena levanta su mano y lo acaricia pasando sus delicadas manos sobre su cabello y dice

"Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por uno de mis héroes" y le brinda una sonrisa llena de amor.

Mientras los veían, Mina, Caoilinet y Andrew se acercan cuando alguien grita enojada

"Darien como puede ser que te hayas metido en una pelea como esta?" Grito mientras todos la miraban, giro hacia Serena y grito.

"Tu, tu fuiste la culpable de ponerlo en este estado, quien te crees que eres?" Le grito a Serena tomándola del brazo fuertemente haciendo que se parara. "Dime quien eres tu, por que le pones la mano encima a Darien?? Y esta levanta la mano como para darle una cacheta cuando es parada por Haruka.

"Que es lo que pretendías hacer?" Pregunto Haruka mientras apretaba fuerte su muñeca, y luego la soltó.

"Si no hubiera sido por ella, Darien no estaría como esta ahora, míralo todo cortado y fue por culpa de esta chirusa" Volvió a levantar la mano para pegarle, Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba de esa loca. Veía la mano ya cerca de su cara cuando, alguien le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada a Caoilinet y esta grito de dolor.

"Que no te vuelva a ver ponerle un dedo encima a Serena por que la próxima vez el golpe será mas fuerte" La empujo y agrego "Te quiero fuera de este lugar, ya ahora vete o te saco a patadas"

"Y quien te crees que eres para echarme así" Pregunto Caoilinet mientras tomaba su mejilla con su mano del dolor

"La dueña, ahora vete o llamo a la policía"

Caoilinet se quedo dura, nadie abogaba por ella…

"Darien haz algo" Rogó

"Caoilinet, te lo dije hace un rato que pensaras las cosas antes de hacerlo, y ahora te digo yo que nunca mas vuelvas a poner tu mano sobre Serena, me escuchaste"Dijo Darien enojado y agrego

"Yo creo que será mejor que llames un taxi y te vayas a tu casa sola, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer aquí, y bueno como ves ya no te quieren aquí, nos vemos el lunes en la pista"

Como diablo se dio vuelta maldiciendo a todos en voz baja, especialmente a Serena y dijo

"Me la vas a pagar, y con creces, te voy hacer la vida de cuadritos". Y así se marcho a su casa.

"Lita, gracias, yo no se que le paso esa loca conmigo"

"Tal vez estaba celosa"

"MINA!! Gritaron Andrew y Serena.

"Yo creo que Mina, tiene razón"

"Por que lo dices Haruka?"

"Darien, creo que todo mundo sabe, mira hasta yo te lo digo, que Caoilinet le encantas y bueno como viniste corriendo para ayudar a Serena-pauso y dijo- y a mi, le molesto mucho."

"Bueno ya cambiemos de tema, esa Caoilinet me tenia harta, por cierto donde están las chicas que atendían nuestra mesa y la de Haruka?" Pregunto Mina

"Fueron a buscar carne fría para Darien y Haruka" Respondió Lita

"Carne fría??" Pregunto Serena

"Si, es para la hinchazón"

"AHHH no sabia"

Todos rieron por el comentario de Serena, ya Rei y Amy se incorporaron en el grupo. Empezaron a charlar de la pelea, de cómo comenzó, del por que se unió Darien, de la manera que tiraban los golpes, y del como Darien salvo a Haruka.

"Si, yo también vi como ese hombre agarraba el cuchillo" Dijo Amy

"El iba directo a herirte" Agrego Rei

"Por suerte Serena grito y Darien pudo ayudarlo, gracias otra vez Darien"

"Ya Lita no me agradezcas"

Hubo un silencio y Haruka hablo

"Darien, yo se que esto te va a sonar fuera de lo común, pero no le veo otra manera, esta  
noche me has salvado la vida, por que así fue.-Pauso- Yo no podría ni tampoco quisiera volver a tener problemas contigo. En otras palabras quiero que nos llevemos mejor." Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Haruka, pues siempre fue el quien le gustaba llamar la atención cuando había rumores entre ellos dos, y mucho menos aceptaba que se equivocaba. Por el otro lado, Darien lo entendió, y dijo

"Te entiendo Haruka, creo que no podría ser de otra manera, se que va a tomar tiempo, pero no será imposible" Así estiraron sus manos y se saludaron.  
"Me alegro que de algo malo haya salido esto, felicidades" Dijo Serena y todos les respaldaron. Hubo una pausa y Haruka voltio su mirada hacia Darien y Serena

"Pero antes que me olvide, quería saber... de donde se conocen Uds. dos?" Pregunto Haruka

Darien y Serena se miraron.

"Bueno ya es tarde y tengo que llegar a casa para ver a que hora tengo que ir a la cita a la televisa mañana así que esa historia se las contare otro día." Así dijo Serena, para poder escapar del interrogatorio, y por suerte lo logro.

"Si es tarde, y aun tenemos que limpiar este desastre, Haruka tu te quedas ayudar" Ordeno Lita  
"Pero Lita, tengo que llevar a Serena"  
"No, te preocupes Haruka, nosotros la llevamos, aparte ella vive con Mina y de todos modos vamos para allá" Dijo Darien  
"Estas de acuerdo gatito?" Preguntó mirando a Serena  
"Si, no hay problema pero antes me gustaría tener el numero de todos" Dijo con una gran alegría  
Así, todos intercambiaron números, todos se habían agradado hasta Rei y Amy. Quedaron en llamarse por si querían reunirse para ir a bailar o solo salir como amigos. Se despidieron con grandes sonrisas, pero solo Serena abrazo a Haruka y a Lita. Darien, Mina, Andrew y Serena se marcharon dejando a Lita y su gente atrás.

"Haruka, de donde sacaste a esa linda chica?"  
"ha! bueno a verdad me la choche en los pasillos del estadio de motociclismo"  
"Hay algo en ella, que no se como explicarlo"  
"Sabes Lita, eso mismo siento yo, es hermosa, y también sabes que?

"No dime, es otra conquista?" Pregunto pícaramente

"No, y eso me sorprende a mi mismo, creeme, pero no puedo verla como un hombre ve a una mujer, y sabes es la primera persona que me ha ofrecido una amistad"  
"Se le ve que tiene un ángel en si"  
"Así es"  
"Por cierto, sabes me sorprendió cuando Rei me trajo su orden"  
"Se, a lo que te refieres, yo también me sorprendí"

_En el edificio donde de Mina y Serena_.

El viaje a la casa de ellas no era cerca, pero echaron el doble del tiempo ya que Andrew maneja lento para poder platicar a gusto con sus amigos. Hablaron de la cita de Serena con la televisa, de lo nerviosa y feliz que estaba. Ellos bajaron y abrieron la puerta a la dueña de sus corazones, extendieron sus manos para ayudarlas a bajar del carro. Tanto como Serena y Mina les sonrieron a sus príncipes de manera soñadora .Mina y Andrew se van al pasillo de su apartamento mientras Darien y Serena se quedan en el lobby del edificio.

"Mina, hoy fue un día de locos, y me alegro de haberlo compartido contigo" Dijo Andrew mientras se acercaba a Mina.

"Gracias Andrew" Dijo tímida

"Me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar el sábado en la noche te parece"

"Me encantaría Andrew" El se acerca y le dice al oído

"Que descanses preciosa" Y la besa a milímetros de sus labios. Ella se sonroja y responde

"Que descanses tu también Andrew" Ella abre la puerta y entra. El se da la vuelta y va rumbo al elevador.

Mientras tanto en el lobby…

"Gracias Darien por ayudarme en el restaurante"

"No tienes por que agradecerlo Serena" Pauso y dijo

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte mentido de esa manera y quisiera darte una explicación" El dice mientras toma la mano de Serena en las de el

"Yo creo que será mejor"- Fue interrumpida por Darien

"Por favor Serena, solo te pido que me escuches, ya después si no quieres saber nada lo entenderé, pero solo dame unos minutos" Le regó mirándola a los ojos

"Darien, lo que iba a decir es que si me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo una cita de trabajo y ya es tarde, no crees?"

"Tienes razón" Mintió, "_No me importa la hora que sea, solo quiero sacarme esto de adentro"_ Pensó

"Acuérdate, que ya en el restaurante habías aceptado salir conmigo el fin de semana para aclarar todo no? _"Serena desde donde sale tanta confianza en ti misma, pero la verdad me encanta"_ pensó ella

"Claro que si!" Pauso y dijo

"Pero mañana te llamo, si?"

"Me parece buena idea"

"Gracias por darme la oportunidad de escucharme" Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Serena ya lo tenia frente a el. "Que descanses bien mi princesa" Le dijo el dándole un beso tierno en su frente.

Ella solo cerro sus ojos, _"Tus labios… tus labios Darien…" _Pensó entre sueño.

"Que tengas buenas suerte mañana" Dijo mientras se separaba y la despertaba de su sueño.

"Ah? Ah si gracias Darien, buenas noches"

Después de decir esas ultimas palabras, ella se dio vuelta y camino hacia el elevador. El solo la miraba de espalda. No sabia que hacer, si darse vuelta e ir al carro, esperar a que ella entrara al elevador. Estaba como loco, sabia que si no lo hacia hoy no iba a poder dormir en la noche. Ella esperaba impaciente el elevador, pero no quería que llegara, dentro de ella esperaba algo más. Algo que le dibujara una sonrisa mientras este acostada, un recuerdo, si eso era, un recuerdo, pero un recuerdo de amor.

En eso, escucha su nombre, si era su nombre, que salía de la boca de su ya amado extraño. Se di la vuelta y vio que corría hacia ella, no entendía, _"tal vez paso algo, o me olvide de algo."_

El sabía que lo tenía que hacer, y grito su nombre desesperado y hecho a correr. Vio como el cuerpo de ella giraba para quedarse mirándolo sorprendido.

La tomo de su angosta cintura, apoyado una de sus manos en su espalda. Ella lo veía con nerviosismo y timidez. La luz que destallaba su mirada le gritaba que le daba paso a su caricia.

Ella sintió que su cintura era envuelta por un manto tibio, suave pero firme. Eran las manos de el, el que la miraba con amor y ternura. Pudo sentir su respiración en la piel de sus labios. Su mirada hacia el fue la de una mujer enamorada gritando a los cuatro vientos su amor, amor hacia el. Solo cerró sus ojos.

El solo pudo ver que su cariño era devuelto en esa mirada cristalina, que luego se fue apagando lentamente. El solo la observo, ella tenía ya los ojos cerrados y pensó "_Así es como luces cuando duermes? Pareces un ángel princesa"_ Al terminar este pensamiento, su rostro se acerco mas al de ella, al punto que sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso lleno de amor, como si hubieran conocido y amado desde la eternidad. Ella cuando sintió sus calidos labios junto a los de ella, se olvido por completo de su mentira, de la pelea, como para no hacerlo, ese beso lleno su alma de paz y alegría. En tanto el, saboreaba el cielo en sus labios, dejando de recordar su nombre, en donde estaba, que día era, solo sabia que ella estaba en sus brazos correspondiendo el beso. Después de unos minutos, el beso se rompió por la falta de oxigeno, sin querer dejar de besarse se separaron poco a poco para luego volverse a mirar a los ojos. Ya no lo podían ocultar, ya se amaban.

_  
Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno gente… que les pareció?

Ya ven… Serena cedió sin mucho rogar jeje ya no se enojen con ella, pero el orgullo es muy poderoso o no?? Jajaj Les gusto el beso??

La cacheteada a Caoilinet fue a honor a todas aquellas que la odian jejeje… ahora hay que ver que hace la bruja esa.

Ya mañana es la cita de Serena en su nuevo trabajo!! Espero que le vaya bien….

Bueno mi gente... Un beso y un abrazo enorme... Que disfruten el fin de semana!


	10. Chapter 9

**_MIL MIL MILLONES DE DISCULPAS, ME TARDE UN MONTON EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LA VERDAD ME HABIA BLOQUEADO CON ESTA HISTORIA, PERO BUENO DESPUES DE SUS REVIEWS, IDEAS LLEGARON A MI LOCA CABECITA..._**

**_ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA NO HAYA SIDO EN VANO..._**

**_DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS Y DUDAS..._**

**_GRACIAS..._**

**_UN CORDIAL ABRAZO_**

**_CATTIVA_**

- -

-

-

-

-

-

Fue un beso lleno de amor, como si hubieran conocido y amado desde la eternidad. Ella cuando sintió sus calidos labios junto a los de ella, se olvido por completo de su mentira, de la pelea, como para no hacerlo, ese beso lleno su alma de paz y alegría. En tanto el, saboreaba el cielo en sus labios, dejando de recordar su nombre, en donde estaba, que día era, solo sabia que ella estaba en sus brazos correspondiendo el beso. Después de unos minutos, el beso se rompió por la falta de oxigeno, sin querer dejar de besarse se separaron poco a poco para luego volverse a mirar a los ojos. Ya no lo podían ocultar, ya se amaban.

El latir de sus corazones después de latir a mil por hora, empezaron a volver a la normalidad. El cuerpo de ella ya no temblaba del nerviosismo, mientras el de el pedía mas. Pero la cruda realidad los volvió en si. Se fueron separando poco a poco, sin en realidad querer hacerlo. Cada paso era un martirio. Pero la verdad ninguno quiso ni pudo decir nada al respecto solo…

"Estemm… buenas noches" Dijo mientras salio corriendo hacia el elevador

"Buenas noches princesa" Dijo el mientras la observaba su sensual figura desaparecer detrás de la puerta del elevador.

Sin darse cuenta, Andrew ya había bajado por el otro elevador, y fue espectador del beso entre ellos dos.

Serena entro al departamento, estaba colorada, nerviosa, contenta. Mina se acerco a ella y le pregunto que le pasaba, por que estaba así. Serena se sentó sobre el sofá seguida por Mina. Serena le contó lo que había pasado, y sin poder esperar su amiga solo salto de alegría. Después de tanta conmoción, Serena se disculpo para irse a su cuarto, ya que tenía que chequear su email por los datos que le enviaría Molly.

"Srta. Tsukino, la cita es mañana a las 14:00 PM, en la avenida Park, numero 133 te esperamos" Fue el resumen del mensaje que había recibido Serena. Así arreglo su vestuario para el día siguiente y se acostó.

Ya cerca del apartamento de Darien…

"Tan pequeño es el mundo verdad"

"Uh?? Que? Por que lo dices Andrew?" Pregunto Darien sorprendido ya que su amigo lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que eran solo de ella.

"La chica del café, la amiga de Mina, y el beso" Dijo en forma bromista

El solo se quedo paralizado por el comentario de su amigo_-"Como sabia? O como se dio cuenta? El no podía saber, yo no le conté,_" Pensó. No se quedo en duda.

"Como supiste del beso?"

"Los vi, yo había bajado por el otro elevador, y bueno vi cuando se besaron"

"Ahhh" Contesto ya relajado de ver que su amigo no sabia nada. No es que no le quería contar o por falta de confianza, pero el aun no lo podía creer.

"Darien, vamos, se que estas todavía perdido, pero no te voy a preguntar algo que ya se"

"Como?" "Que cosa?"

"Que la chica que conociste en la mañana, es la amiga de Serena" Dijo el mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

"No quise ocultártelo pero estaba en mi mundo, no se si me tiendes, tantas cosas pasaron en UN solo día, que se me fue la noción de las cosas"

"Si amigo te entiendo no te preocupes" Respondí su amigo con una gran sonrisa

"Pero dime como te enteraste?"

"No me mates eh!" Dijo con anticipación ya que le iba a tener que decirle que le contó a Mina lo que había sucedido con Darien y la desconocida ya que bueno… era algo privado.

"Que hiciste?" Pregunto ya preocupado

"Es que bueno hablando con Mina, le comente lo que te había sucedido temprano, y bueno ella me contó que su amiga le había pasado algo similar. Y después de que ella adivinara todo lo sucedido, dedujo que eran bueno… Uds.…"

"No me enoja, esta bien... es mas a este punto no importa, Andrew, la encontré, y vi en su mirada un brillo único…" Termino de decir justo cuando llegaban a su apartamento

"Me da mucho gusto por ti amigo" Contesto Andrew

"Gracias Andrew, pero mira que me tienes que contar que sucedió con Mina, mañana te llamo y nos juntamos para almorzar."

"OK, nos vemos mañana, que descanses Romeo" Dijo en forma graciosa a su amigo que ya entraba al edificio, espero solo unos segundos mas y se marcho a su casa.

-

-

-

En la cama de Serena

Ella estaba acostada mirando el techo, que estaba decorado con estrellas, lunas, planetas que brillaban con la oscuridad de la noche. Al lado de su cama se encontraba su mesita de luz con la foto de su mejor amiga y ella abrazadas contentas ya que era el último día que estarían en el orfanato. Una lámpara iluminaba esa felicidad impresa en un papel, y el teléfono que ya por hoy no sonaría. Allí acostada en su cama, sobre las frazadas celestes y blancas impregnadas del aroma dulce de su perfume, recordaba cual fue el día más emocionante de su vida… hasta ahora. Reía en silencio viviendo en su mente todo lo que sucedió, se graduó, consiguió trabajo, conoció a un hombre que se adueño de sus pensamientos, la carrera, Haruka, Lita, y el beso. Mientras sentía aun el suavidad de los labios de el sobre ella, se quedo profundamente dormida.

En la cama de Darien

-

-- --

Trofeos sobre la pared, presumiendo cada victoria no era su estilo, en cambio un estante con libros, un telescopio y su escritorio equipado con su computadora iban a su gusto. Un cenicero sobre la mesa de luz era un objeto que se usaba solo necesitaba un respiro de alivio. Entro al cuarto pero dejo la luz apagada, se acerco a su ventana y abrió las cortinas de color azul marino de par en par dejando que la luz de la luna se embistiera en su cuarto como si reclamara ese lugar como suya. Sin apuro se quitaba sus zapatos negros, luego se despojarse de su camisa y su pantalón dejándolo solo en su ropa interior. Abrió la cama, se sentó en ella apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama. Tomo un paquete que había en el primer cajón junto a un encendedor, se lo llevo a su boca y lo prendió. Inhalo la nicotina para que se apoderada de su cuerpo para luego cerrar sus ojos y déjalo escapar. Como lo relajaba fumar un cigarrillo después al final de un día pesado. Cuando lo termino lo desecho en el cenicero, cerro una vez sus ojos y pensó en ella, ya mañana será otro día.

--

- - -

-

-

-

"Serena el desayuno ya esta listo, levántate o se te va hace tarde"

"Hermana, todavía es muy temprano, un ratito mas"

"UH?!"

"Yo limpio la iglesia, pero solo un ratito mas" Decía entre dormida Serena

"Serena déjate de hablar tonterías, levántate que ya es la 1:15 y tienes que ir a tu entrevista"

Como arte de magia Serena salto de la cama

"QQUEEE!!" "Mina por que no me levantaste mas temprano"

"Lo hice Serena, llevo media hora tratando de levantarte y no me hiciste acaso, hasta me dijiste que ibas a limpiar la iglesia jajaja no te olvidas verdad?

"Se ve que no, pero deja que me voy a bañar por que si no voy a ir tarde y quiero desayunar antes, ya que me este rugiendo la panza en medio de la entrevista" Decía Serena mientras se quitaba la ropa y la tiraba por todo el cuarto.

Cinco minutos más tarde

"WOW Sere que rápida"

"Si lo se, pero no me lo voy a poder secar"

"Y que vas hacer?"

"Me voy a poner un poco de mousse" Al terminar de hablar marcho a su cuarto a terminar de arreglarse.

"Bueno Mina, me voy deséame suerte" Dijo mientras se ponía los sus zapatos formales en la entrada.

"Pero dime, acaso vas a buscar novio o a una entrevista?"

"Por que lo preguntas Mina?"

"Y por que esa falda, que por cierto es mía, el saco y la camisa, también mías… te quedan espectacular, y con ese nuevo peinado…"

"Que raro tu Mina, pero gracias, me alegra que TU traje me quede perfecto, por cierto, me prestas tu carro, por que si espero autobús voy a llegar tarde…"

"Si aquí tienes las llaves" Dijo mientras sacaba las llaves de su pantalón lanzándosela a Serena…

"Gracias…" Y así se marcho.

Mientras manejaba, recordaba la noche anterior y sonreía. Ya estaba cerca de su destino, se sentía un poco nerviosa de la entrevista que tenia con el dueño de la estación televisiva. Estaba en la entrada, mostró su identificación y entro, luego de parquear su carro se dirigió a la recepción.

"Buenos días, tengo una cita con el director en diez minuto" Le dijo a la recepcionista.

"Buenos días, cual es su nombre?"

"Serena Tsukino"

"Por favor, tome asiento mientras la anuncio a su secretaria" Respondió la recepcionista mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba la extensión deseada.

"Hola Molly como estas? Tengo a la Srta. Tsukino y me informa que tiene una cita con el director, quería verificar contigo antes de mandarla"

"Si, esta bien Luz, envíala que la están esperando" Después de eso se despidieron y cortaron.

"Srta. Tsukino, tome el elevador hasta el ultimo piso, allí se encontrara con la oficina del director, que tenga buenas tardes"

"Igualmente y gracias"

Serena subió el elevador, mientras que la música del elevador se escuchaba de fondo miraba su reflejo en las puertas de metal, su cabello estaba suelto con unas pequeñas ondas por el mousse, su flequillo estaba delicadamente hacia un costado, y una bandana decoraba su simple peinado. Su brillo labial estaba en lugar junto al resto de su suave maquillaje. Escucho abrir la puerta, salio y se dirigió a la muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo, le sonrió y dijo.

"Hola Srta. Tsukino, que bueno que llego a tiempo, pase por esta puerta por favor estaré en un minuto con ud."

"Gracias Molly" Solo respondió mientras entraba en la oficina. Una vez ya sentada inspecciono el lugar, había un estante con libros, unos cuantos fotografías antiguas, un enorme escritorio marrón oscuro, y una lámpara que decoraba una repisa que sostenía un sable que parecía haber vivido unos cientos de años. El ruido de la puerta que se abría hizo que volviera a tomar asiento.

"Bueno Srta. Tsukino, creo que voy a empezar con la entrevista, el director todavía no termina la reunión, lista?"

"Si lista, la verdad no me siento tan nerviosa si la entrevista es contigo, pero tratame de tu, si?"

"Jajaaja esta bien Serena, con lo otro, no va hacer nada del otro mundo solo unas cuantas preguntas y bueno si sale todo bien, firmamos el contrato hoy mismo te parece?"

"Estupendo, empecemos"

"Primero preguntas, simples… solo para verificación"

"Nombre?"

"Serena Tsukino"

"Edad?"

"23"

"OK, ahora, que me dices de levantarte a las 3 de la mañana?"

"Buen usualmente me iba a dormir a esa hora cuando estaba en la universidad, o a veces me levanta a esa hora a repasar las notas para algún examen, por que?

"Bueno veraz, para este trabajo tendrías que levantarte como a esa hora, y estar a las cuatro en la estación para prepararte para tu día de trabajo, que mas o menos terminaría como a las 4 de la tarde, claro dependiendo si te toca ir a cubrir alguna historia fuera del estudio"

"La verdad no me asusta la idea, creo que puedo acomodarme a ese horario" Respondió Serena

"Perfecto, ahora dime tienes carro"

"No, como recién termino mis estudios, y sin trabajo no he podido comprar uno"

"No hay problema, cuando firmes el contrato te proveeremos un auto, ahora, puedes controlarte en un ambiente donde no estas cómoda, o la gente que pueda estar presente no es de tu agrado"

'Que clase de pregunta es esa' Pensó y respondió

"Si, he pasado por muchas situaciones similares y con el tiempo he llevado a controlar mis emociones" Respondió mientras se recordaba aquellos días junto a su ex…

"Muy inteligente, por que un comentario no oficial, en este medio vas a pasar por esos momentos"

"Si, entiendo"

"Estas en alguna relación Serena?"

"Tiene importancia si estoy de novia o no? Afectara de alguna manera la respuesta?" Pregunto un poco preocupada…

"No para nada, es solo una pregunta para conocer mas al nuestro próximo elemento" Contesto con una sonrisa.

"En ese caso… bueno estem… estoy viendo a alguien"

"OK Serena, yo creo que es suficientes de preguntas, creo que eres la indicada para la posición, además con las calificaciones de tu graduación estamos mas que satisfechos"

"Gracias, pero que? Ahora tendré que esperar al director para hablar con el, o como hacemos?"

"El director va a venir a verte después de que firmes el contrato, mientras yo voy a buscar unos papeles a mi escritorio lee el contrato. Listo?" Y termino de decir con una sonrisa demasiado amable.

"No hay problema"

"OK, en quince minutos vuelvo" y así marcho dejando a Serena con el contrato entre manos. Empieza a leerlo, punto por punto, todo parecía normal. Iba a tener un carro y no pagaría por la gasolina, tal vez tendría que salir de la ciudad o del país por eventos, y no podía negarse, tendría que trabajar una cantidad x de horas con el director, con o sin relación a su departamento, cosa que le pareció raro, pero nada más. Al final había unas letras pequeñas, pero no se tomo el tiempo a leerlo, y en ciego firmo el contrato que la haría presa a un pasado…

"Y Serena, como vamos, que tal en contrato?" Pregunto contenta al ver que Serena había firmado, pues ella ya sabía quien era ella, y el contrato fue creado especialmente para ella. Molly no tenia nada en contra de Serena pero era una secretaria devota a los deseos de su jefe.

"Ah bien, veo que los firmaste, voy a llamar al director, ya vengo"

Serena estaba nerviosa, se imagino a un hombre viejo, tal vez panzón, casado ya con nietos y tal vez con un humor de perro. Sus manos sudaban a la espera del director….

-

-

-

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad…

"Si Lita, el investigador ha ido varias veces al orfanato, pero no encontraron de Serenity, ya sea con el apellido de Tenoh o Moon"

"Pero te juro que no entiendo Haruka, cuantos años han pasado, ya 18!! Y no la hemos encontrado" Dijo desesperada mientras dejaba unas lagrimas caer por su rostro.

"Por favor Lita, no lo hagas mas difícil, yo perdí a mi hermana, y solo queda el consuelo de que se que esta viva, que pudo salvarse de ese trágico incendio" Agrego mientras abrazaba a su prima.

-

-

Flash Back

Hace dieciocho años atrás…

Una hermosa rubia, de cinco añitos, junto a su hermano y prima de ocho años, jugaban en el patio del restaurante de la familia…

"Haruka, yo también quiero! Yo quiero fuegos artificiales… si no lo haces le voy a decir a mama y a papa"

"Serenity, estas muy chiquita, no puedes jugar con esto, puedes lastimarte"

"Lita, dile algo a Haruka tu eres mayor, dile que me de"

"jajaja solo por dos meses es mayor que yo, no me puede mandar, por que ahora soy yo el hombre de la casa mientras papa y mama están de compras" Dijo Haruka mientras reía victorioso…

"Serenity lo siento, pero esta vez Haruka tiene razón, no por lo de la edad, pero si en que es peligroso para ti"

"No es gusto, yo quiero crecer y jugar con fuegos artificiales" La pequeña Serenity lloraba y secaba sus lagrimas con su pequeño vestido.

"Hagamos algo Serenity" Dijo Lita mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y la tomaba entre sus brazos…

"Ve al baño, lava tu hermosa carita y tus manitos, y esperame en la cocina para ayudar a Mama Ikuko con la comida, te parece"

La pequeña solo termina de secar sus lágrimas y afirma con la cabeza

"Pero dime que te gustaría que mama Ikuko prepare"

"mmm pollo relleno, con queso y estem… jamón y mucho juguito"

"Que pregunta mas tonta verdad, si es lo que mas te gusta, entonces ahora ve y esperame en la cocina si?"

"OK" Y la niña marcho iluminando el lugar en cada paso que daba….

En la cocina…

"Kami, Kami!! Se escuchaban los gritos de la pequeña llamando a la segunda cocinera del restaurante…

"Dime guapa aquí estoy" Respondió la mujer de cabellos grises por los años vividos…

"Kami, voy ayudar a mami y a Lita a cocinar" Comento la niña mientras tomaba asiento en la gran cocina…

"Me alegra que ayudes a tu mama, trata de aprender de ella así cuando crezcas seas una gran cocinera como ella" Respondió Kami mientras tocaba las mejillas de la rubia.

"Sip" Se limitó a responder…

"Mira toma este helado, lo prepare yo misma espero que te guste"

"mmm que rico, de coco" Contesto la pequeña mientras disfrutaba el helado

"Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero ahora quédate aquí sentadita mientras voy a chequear la bomba de gas del sótano que no esta dando la fuerza suficiente"

"OK"

La mujer baja las escaleras y se acerca a la bomba de gas, la examina de un lado a otro y no encuentra el problema, lo apaga pensando que faltaba restaurarlo. Deja pasar un minuto y lo vuelve a encender.

Mientras, Haruka y Lita siguen con los fuegos artificiales y Serenity disfrutando su helado…

Un ruido extraño empieza a surgir de la bomba de gas, el aparato empieza a sacudirse de un lado hacia el otro, haciendo que el pánico se apodere de Kami. Presiente que algo no esta bien, gira su cuerpo para empezar a dar los pasos a la salida y alertar a los demás, pero ya era tarde. Una explosión se escucho en todo el lugar, explosión que no solo le quito la vida aquella dulce mujer al instante, pero si no prendiendo en infernales llamas la cocina donde se encontraba Serenity.

Los meseros que estaban trabajando en el momento evacuaron a los clientes que gracias a Dios no habían sufrido ningún rasguño, uno de ellos llama a los bomberos y recordó que los niños estaban del otro lado del fuego. Las llamas eran tan intensas que se hacia imposible de cruzar, y solo gritaba sin saber si había alguien o no, que no se acercaran al juego, que se alejaran lo mas posible.

En el patio, Haruka y Lita gritaban por ayuda, gritos que no alcanzaban sobrepasar aquellas llamas, no dejaban de gritar el nombre de la pequeña pidiéndole que saliera de aquel lugar que estaba siendo devorado sin piedad por aquel infierno. Las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos solo dejaban expuesto el miedo y terror de saber que su pequeña hermana y prima estaba encerrada entre el fuego.

La pequeña rubia yacía desmayada sobre el piso, la explosión y el golpe que sufrió al pegarse contra la mesada cuando caía de la silla la dejo inconsciente. Allí, fuera de si, no veía en el peligro en el que estaba expuesta, a pesar que las llamas no estaban cerca de ella, el humo que empezaba a producirse se iba internando a sus pulmones. Los aceites y productos flammables causaban que el fuego se esparciera más rápido.

Las sirenas de los bomberos anunciaban que ya están llegando, ellos pudieron ver el humo negro e espeso desde hace cuadras atrás y mientras se iban acercando, se convertía en una pesadilla.

Una vez allí, empiezan a luchar contra el fuego, uno de los meseros se acerca y les dicen que hay cuatro personas dentro del lugar, tres niño y una mujer, uno de ellos sale corriendo para uno de las tiendas vecinas para poder entrar por la parte trasera del restaurante, salta la pared y ubica la escalera para luego poder salir del lugar sin complicaciones. Ubica al instante a dos niños, que gritaban sin más poder el nombre de la pequeña, ayuda a cada niño a subir la escalera mientras preguntaba donde están las dos personas restantes, y entre sollozas palabras le explican donde podrían encontrarse, ya a salvo, corre tras la puerta del infierno. El humo hacia imposible ver donde pisaba o si había alguien en el lugar.

La pequeña empieza abrir sus ojos, aun no conciente del peligro que la rodea, siente a su lado una bolita de pelos y descubre a su gatita Luna, el miedo de las llamas cerca de ella hace que la abraza con fuerza haciendo que la gatita la mirara directamente a los ojos como detectando lo que sentía aquella pequeña. Muerde el borde de su vestido y empieza a caminar, la niña la sigue… bajo la regadera donde se lavan los platos hay una pequeña abertura, lo suficientemente grande para que la gatita y la niña entraran. Se introducen en aquel túnel oscuro y sofocante, mientras aquel bombero sale con las manos vacías del lugar.

El fuego ya había cesado, mientras en la calle se encuentran unos padres desconsolados por su hija que creían muerta bajo los escombros, y los vecinos destrozados por el espectáculo…

La camilla no solo carga el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer, si no también carga el dolor de su familia, y la tristeza de sus amistades. Un policía se acerca a Ikuko y Benji Tenoh, les dice que no se encontró ningún otro cuerpo aparte que el de Kami, y le dan la esperanza de que su hija pudiera haber escapado de aquel incendio viva.

A poco pasos del final de aquel túnel, cerca de un desaguadero, se encontraba entre las piedras aquella niña toda lastimada por la caída junto a su gatita. Un hombre que pasaba cerca con su bicicleta ve aquel bultito y por curiosidad se acerca, dándose cuenta de que se trataba toma a la niña en sus brazos y la lleva al convento que estaba a pasos del lugar.

Fin de Flash Back

-

-

"Voy a mandar a los investigadores que vuelvan a chequear los hospitales, cruz roja, orfanatos, conventos en fin en cualquier lugar donde alberguen gente por los nombres de las personas que ingresaron aquel día"

"Esta bien, pero te juro que todos estos años mi vida ha estado incompleta"

"Lo se, la mía también…"

"Ahora pasando a otro tema… Serena, la chica de anoche, hay algo en ella que no puedo explicar, pero siento que la conozco" Dijo Lita mientras miraba por la ventana del carro la gente pasar…Ella y Haruka desde aquel día, compartían una relación muy fuerte, como hermanos, y se prometieron encontrar aquella niña que llenaban sus días de alegría

"Se a que te refieres Lita, siento que hay algo en ella que tengo que descubrir".

"Invítala a cenar uno de estos días, me gustaría conocerla mas aun."

"No tendrás que repetirlo" Dijo con una sonrisa y siguieron su camino al restaurante.

En una de las oficinas de la cadena K Production

Serena allí sentada, espera la entrada de su nuevo jefe, mordía suavemente sus labios por lo nerviosa que estaba. Lo primero que se desliza por la puerta es un aroma que solo traía triste recuerdos, sacude de su mente las tonterías que empezaba a recordar cuando le ve ahí parado.

"Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos" Dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y casi sin aliento, la rubia responde

"Seiya" Su ojos no lo creían…

"Si bombón, te extrañe"

-

-

-

-

**Ya aparecio Seiya... que se tendra entre manos? Sera Serena aquella pequeña que desaparecio en aquel incendendio??**

**Todo lo sabran en el proximo Capitulo...**

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**Cattiva... **


	11. Chapter 10

**CREO QUE NO ME MEREZO QUE ME PERDONEN POR TARDARME TANTO...PERO AUN ASI...PERDON!! BUENO LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME HE KEDADO EN ESTA HISTORIA... NO ME SALEN LAS IDEAS PARA SEGUIRLA...PERO BUENO ACA VA OTRO CAPITULO. **

**MIL DISCULPAS UNA VEZ MAS...**

**No soy la dueña de los personajes ni nunca lo sere...pero si dueña de la historia...**

**Gracias...**

-

-

-

-

-

Serena allí sentada, espera la entrada de su nuevo jefe, mordía suavemente sus labios por lo nerviosa que estaba. Lo primero que se desliza por la puerta es un aroma que solo traía triste recuerdos, sacude de su mente las tonterías que empezaba a recordar cuando le ve ahí parado.

"Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos" Dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y casi sin aliento, la rubia responde

"Seiya" Su ojos no lo creían…

"Si bombón, te extrañe"

"¿Que…? ¿Que… haces aquí?" "No me llames bombón" Grito pregunto con miedo a saber su respuesta…

"Por que me hablas de esa manera, después de tanto tiempo que no nos vemos" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento y ella se quedaba parada efecto de la sorpresa.

"Y agradece que te hablo, después de todo lo me hiciste, tendría que disgustarme con el solo hecho de mirar tu rostro" Pauso "Es mas… no se que sigo haciendo aquí, o que lo que tu haces aquí, mejor me voy" Dijo sin mirarlo mientras tomaba su bolsa. Ya abierta la puerta, y con un pie afuera el dice

"¿Firmaste un contrato no es así?" Pregunto mientras sacaba un habano y lo encendía.

Ella no sabia que era más repugnante tener que escuchar su voz, o el aroma de su perfume que se mezclaba con el fuerte humo del cigarro.

"Eso a ti no te importa" Contesto enojada mientras salía de la oficina pero allí choca contra Molly que dice…

"Veo que ya conoció al director, su nuevo jefe" Serena en ese momento no sabia que hacer, como podía ser el su nuevo jefe. Ella no podía estar con el cerca, el le había causado mucho dolor, que todavía no sanaba.

"¿Que El es mi jefe?! No lo siento yo no puedo ni quiero trabajar para este individuo" Dijo mientras volvía entrar a la oficina, lo mira a los ojos y dice

"Yo no voy a trabajar para ti, ni junto a ti, así que renuncio." Dijo mientras le quitaba el contrato de las manos a Molly que se encontraba a su lado.

"No puedes" Contesto secamente mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Si que puedo, mira como me voy" Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a marchar…

"Firmaste un contrato, y ahora no puedes cancelarlo" Agrego mientras miraba por la ventana y saboreando su victoria…

"¿Como que no puedo cancelarlo?" Pregunto ella

"Mira preciosa, acércate y lee conmigo las cláusulas del contrato" Se acerco lentamente como un lobo asechando a su presa.

"¿Que cláusulas? ¿Yo no leí ninguna cláusula?" Dijo mientras se acercaba a el y al contrato que firmo con miedo a saber lo que dichas cláusulas contenían.

"En estas letras pequeña detalla, que no podrás renunciar después de conocer a tu jefe, también dice que no podrás hacer nada para que te despida y que tampoco te opondrás a ninguna orden de trabajo que se te sea dada" Contesto mientras le mostraba aquellas pequeñas letras que no había leído a la hora de firmar el contrato.-

-

Sin decir ni una palabra….

"Mira lo que hago con ese contrato" Y agarra aquellos papeles y los rompe en pedacitos…sus manos le temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba por la bronca del momento. No solo fue un persona interesada que dejo su amor de lado, pero ahora se volvió calculador y manipulador, se preguntaba quien era la persona que estaba al frente de ella, y por que lo veía era solo un desconocido que por mal ni quiera se volvió a colar en su vida.

Molly y Seiya estaban observando la situación, pero ninguno de los dos se sorprendió de la situación frente a sus ojos. Molly sabia de la situación de Seiya y Serena, pero ella no era quien para juzgar, mas aparte ella era amiga de su jefe y no podía darle la espalda, sin dejar afuera la obligación que tenia como secretaria de tener todo confidencial. En cambio Seiya contento por dentro, disfrutaba ver como la ingenuidad de Serena reaccionaba a la situación.

"La verdad crees que seria tan tonto y dejar el original en tus manos, vamos bombón, creo que aun no me conoces"

"Sabes tienes razón, no, no te conozco"

Con lágrimas de odio por no hacer nada en el momento solo dice

"Nunca te conocí, siempre estuviste fingiendo, siempre para algo mejor, y veo que lo conseguiste, mira en lo que estas rodeado" Y con esto ella abría sus brazos queriendo mostrar el lujo y la grandeza de aquel lugar…

"Bombón, no te pongas así, por favor Mollly, déjanos solos"

"Como UD. diga director" Entendía que ya lo siguiente era una conversación privada…

Molly se marcho de la oficina y el ambiente se volvió mas pesado.

El tomo asiento y su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido de sus labios para que la seriedad ocupara su lugar. Apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazo sus manos mientras clavaba su mirada en la herida que aun dolía.

"Serena, se que te hice mucho daño, pero nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca te mentí cuando te decía que te amaba" Sus palabras mas que sinceridad llevaban dolor, era cierto la dejo por dinero, pero la amaba y aun la ama con sinceridad.

"¿No crees que estas un poco tarde para dar explicaciones?" Pregunto ella mientras cruzaba de brazos y su mirada lo crucificaba por el pasado.

"Solo quiero decirte que todo lo hice por ti, por nosotros por nuestro futuro" Dijo mientras buscaba su mano para tomarlas con las de el…

"Por favor no me hagas reír, ¿Lo hiciste por mi? ¿Por nuestro futuro? Dime que futuro puede haber después de una traición" Dijo ella mientras dejaba en vació sus manos. EL no sabia que responder…

"Exactamente, nada, ningún futuro, pero en fin, ya dejemos de vueltas." "¿Que quieres con todo esto? ¿Por que me quieres mantener a la fuerza a tu lado?" Preguntó ella mientras le daba la espalda para poder secar una lágrima rebelde que caía por su mejilla.

"Bombón, he vuelto hacer un hombre libre, y como vez ahora tengo dinero, puedo darte todo lo que tu quieras y deseas, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad" Respondió mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ella.

"Seiya, la verdad no se que tienes en la cabeza, acaso por que te divorciaste y de ello sacaste millones de dólares ¿Crees que voy a correr a tu lado? Ni lo sueñes" Agrego con firmaza la ultima parte haciendo que los nervios de Seiya explotaran haciendo que este la tomara fuerte entre sus brazos y dijo

"Te guste o no, aunque sea por trabajo, tu me perteneces, vas tener que lidiar con eso todos los días" La verdad el no quería decir estas palabras, sabia que le iban a jugar en contra, pero solo de saber que ella no quería nada lo enfureció y fue lo único que logro decir.-

-

-

Serena no tenía palabras, hace unos cuantos minutos atrás todo estaba marchando mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Termino su carrera, consiguió un trabajo al instante, beso aquel hombre que le robo su corazón herido, pero ahora todo volvió a la oscuridad tras esta mala jugada, no del destino, pero del hombre que la hizo sufrir. Empezó a controlar sus emociones, ella no era la misma de años atrás, no se iba a dejar intimidar otra vez, ni mucho menos dejar que la vuelva a lastimar. No tenia por que seguir las reglas del juego de el, ella pondrías sus reglas.

"Seiya, tu ganas por ahora, pero solo quiero que te quede claro, a ver si tu cabeza llena de nada puede entender, yo podré trabajar horas contigo, no me importa, pero escucha, pero escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca, pero nunca pienses que voy a darte otra oportunidad." Dijo segura de si misma mientras se liberaba de sus brazos…

"¿Acaso ya tienes a alguien mas?" Pregunto al escuchar la respuesta inesperada que ella le dio.

"Eso a ti no te interesa, nos vemos el lunes, director" Dicho esto salio con la frente en alto, dejando atrás a una cucaracha confundida, sus planes no habían salido tal como quería pero ya la tenia en sus redes otra vez.

Tomo asiento y mientras disfrutaba de su cigarro dijo "Ay mi bombón, no va a ser nada fácil para mi… pero tampoco va a ser fácil para ti" Y una sonrisa calculadora retumbaba en las paredes.

Ella paso frente al escritorio de Molly pero sin decir una palabra pero fue tomada de una mano haciendo que ella volteara

"Serena, entiendo que puedas estar enojada conmigo, no me pareció correcto lo que hizo Seiya contigo, pero tampoco podía intervenir, ni menos decirte de lo que se trataba, yo a pesar de todo también firme un contrato y esas eran mis cláusulas, no intervenir"'

"¿A ti también te jugo sucio?" Pregunto ella no muy sorprendida

"No se si fue sucio, solo se que preste tampoco atención a la hora de firmar, pero a pesar de eso me hecho amiga de el, pero no solo por eso quiero que tengamos una relación afectada por eso" Dijo sinceramente mientras la miraba a sus ojos.

"Esta bien Molly, no te preocupes, creo que con el tiempo vamos a ver la realidad de cada uno y con eso mediremos la situación, ¿Te parece?" Respondió Serena, era obvio que una amistad o una buena relación puede surgir así de la nada, agregando lo que había pasado, pero si daba el beneficio de la duda.

"Gracias Serena" Agrego Molly

"No hay de que" Dijo Serena mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba…

-

.-

-

-

Serena abre la puerta de su apartamento y se introduce a el sin ánimos, echándose en el sofá como un saco de papas, no pasando de desapercibido por su amiga.

"Serena"…

"Serena"…

"¿Serena?" Pregunto ya preocupada al escuchar levemente el llorar de su amiga que tenia su rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

"Serena, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿La entrevista no salio bien?" Fue lo único que pregunto su amiga ya que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

"¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué ahora?" Solo se lograba escuchar entre lágrimas…

"¿El? ¿El quien? Serena ¿Qué pasa, de quien y que estas hablando?" Pregunto desesperada ya que el llanto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y desconsolado.

Respiro profundo varias veces mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá, con sus manos secaba su rostro empapado y cuando controlo sus acciones hablo.

"Seiya" Solo dijo en voz cortante mientras la miraba a los ojos a Mina que estaba sentada frente de ella, dejándola helada.

"¿Seiya? ¿Cómo que Seiya? No entiendo Serena." La verdad no entendía, su amiga no le gustaba hablar de el, por que ahora era ella quien lo nombraba.

"El va ser mi nuevo jefe" Y el silencio volvió apoderarse de la sala

"Seiya es el director de la televisa donde voy a trabajar"

"¿Y aceptaste el trabajo?" Pregunto Mina

"Si lo acepte"

"¿Como que lo aceptaste?" Pregunto sorprendida

"Si hubiera sabido que el estaría detrás de todo esto, no hubiera aceptado" Dijo mientras pasaba sus delicadas manos entre sus cabellos y bajaba su rostro.

"No te entiendo Serena, ¿No sabias que el iba a ser tu jefe?"

"No, todo lo tenia planeado, el contrato que firme tenia cláusulas las cuales no me permite renunciar no solo después de saber quien era mi jefe, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada para que me despidan…" Dichas palabras lograron robar mas lagrimas de sabor amargo al recuerdo.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que no leíste bien el contrato ¿verdad?" Dijo mientras se iba levantando de su asiento.

"Si" pauso….

"Mina… no lo entiendo, no se lo que quiere lograr con esto… pensé que aquella herida había sanado… pero al verlo siento que dolor me quema la piel" Dijo mientras ahogaba sus palabras…

Mina se sentó a su lado, la abrazo con fuerzas tratando de consolar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía su amiga, ella sabia que no había sido nada fácil para Serena aquel momento de su vida. Compartieron sus lagrimas mientras ella le decía que no tuviera miedo de lo que viene, que ya era otra persona capaz de tener las riendas de la situación.

Era cierto, no era la misma de antes. En aquel tiempo ella era solo un adolescente…-

-

-

-

-

-

_Flash Back_

"_Serena te veo muy contenta… ¿A que se debe?" Eran las palabras escritas en un pedazo de papel que leía Serena mientras estaba en clase y lo escondía entre sus libros._

"_Jiji ¿Tanto se me nota?" Escribe en respuesta y tira el papelito de regreso a su amiga que lo agarra justo a tiempo que la monja se diera cuenta._

"_¡CLARO! Ya se no me digas… es por el chico que conocimos en el parque ¿verdad?" Así doblo el papel que voló hasta Serena._

_Como había de ocultar eso a su única amiga, aparte fue ella quien le había dicho aquel día que el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras estaban ojeando una revista sentadas en el pasto._

_Todos Domingos, como ya tenían mas de 17 años podían salir sin supervisión afueras del convento. Algo que nunca dejaron de disfrutar aunque estuviera lloviendo o nevando._

_Flash Back_

_Dos __días atrás…_

"_Nooooo ese no me gusta, no tiene un gran closet" Rezongaba la rubia_

"_Pero Mina… no tienes tanta ropa como para preocuparte de eso" Decía Serena mientras reía_

"_JA! Eso es por que la voy a comprar después de que salgamos de aquí" Respondía victoriosa_

"_OK esta bien, esta bien, y que te parece este" Apuntaba a otro departamento_

"_¿Y cual es tu respuesta?" Volvió a preguntar ya que su amiga no daba respuesta_

"_YUJUUUUUU" Grito una vez mas_

"_Serena, el chico que esta a nuestra derecha no te quita el ojo de encima, Pero NO VAYAS AHH" Muy tarde _

_Serena ya se había dado la vuelta clavando la mirada al pelinegro que estaba leyendo un libro._

"_no te vayas a voltear aun" Dijo en voz bajita ya que lo que __quiso prevenir ya había ocurrido._

_Serena y aquel pelinegro solo se __sonreían uno al otro sin pestañar, situación que le pareció graciosa no solo a su amiga, si no también aquéllos en cuestión que empezaron a reír de corazón afuera._

_A pasos lentos el ojiazul se acerco a donde las chicas estaban sentadas y se presento._

"_Hola, ¿Cómo están? Me llamo Seiya" Dijo el mientras bajaba su rostro en cortesía_

_Las dos amigas se miraban sin poder decir nada, estaban nerviosas y sorprendidas de la acción del muchacho._

"_Hola Seiya, yo soy Mina y ella es Serena" Presento mientras la señalaba_

"_Es un placer conocerlas" Dijo mientras solo tomaba la mano de Serena y la besaba haciendo que esta se pusiera roja y su amiga reír. _

_Fin Flash Back_

"_Si… es que estoy nerviosa" Escribe en respuesta_

"_No te pongas nerviosa, recién estamos a Martes, todavía falta cinco días."_

"_Pero ¿Qué pasa si no va?" Pregunto Serena_

"_No digas tonteras ¿Cómo no va a ir, si el fue quien te invito a salir?" Respondió Mina_

"_Creo que tienes razón, pero la verdad es que se esperar cinco días es mucho" Y termina la nota dibujando una carita triste._

"_Vaya Serena ¿tanto así? Pregunto Mina._

_Y el timbre anunciaba el fin de clases y del día escolar. _

_Después__ de la limpieza del salón, las amigas se juntan y van camino a sus dormitorios._

"_Si que me dejas sorprendida Serena, no solo con aceptar la cita, pero también que estés pensado en el todo el tiempo" Dice su amiga de forma picara._

"_Tal vez sea que…" Dijo sin terminar…_

"_Tal vez ¿sea que?" Pregunto Mina_

"_MMM Tal vez es que sea amor" Dijo divertida Serena mientras empezaba a correr _

"_¡QUE QUE!" Agrega Mina sorprendida mientras corre detrás de Serena. _

_Los días restantes pasaron paso lento según Serena, la ansiedad la tenia de nervios esperando el domingo. _

_Sábado en la noche, en el cuarto que compartían Serena y Mina…_

"_¿Qué te parece este vestido?" Pregunto Serena mientras le enseñaba a su amiga un vestido color negro con pequeñas flores en la parte inferior de este. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos y cubría la mitad de sus brazos._

"_¿Acaso te invito a un velorio?" Pregunto con sarcasmo Mina mientras reía._

"_JE JE, tienes razón, y ¿que te parece este?" Le enseño un vestido blanco dejando libre sus hombros, pero le cubría los pies._

"_Yo no puedo creer que seas mi amiga…" Dijo en decepción a los gustos de Serena_

"_¿Por qué lo dices?" Pregunto triste_

"_Por que están súper pasados de moda, ven te prestare uno mío… pero venga… no te pongas triste era una broma"_

_Con esto la abraza y se acerca a su guarda ropa._

_Domingo…_

"_Estas lista…. Pero espera déjame ponerte este brillo para tus labios" Dijo Mina mientras sacaba un brillo de su colección de cosméticos._

"_Ahora si… estas preciosa"_

"_Estoy nerviosa… no quiero ir" Dijo de manera chiquilina por el nerviosismo_

"_Ya deja esas tonterías a un lado, vas a salir con un chico súper guapo y simpático, tendrías que estar alegre." Dijo en frustración su amiga, ya que ella no tenia una cita, pero contenta por su amiga._

"_Pero es que también tu estarás sola todo ese tiempo" Agrego triste_

"_Vamos Serena no te preocupes por mi, tu diviértete y me cuentas luego como te fue ¿OK?"_

"_OK" Respondió._

_-_

_-_

"_Ya nos vamos Sor Setsuna" Gritaron las rubias_

"_Por favor salgan con cuidado, y vuelvan antes del anochecer" Dijo la monja quien ha sido la única imagen de madre hacia las dos desde que tienen uso de razón. _

"_Si, tendremos cuidado… adiós" Se despidieron con una gran sonrisa._

"_Hay mis niñas, si no las conocieran. Quien quiera que sea ese muchacho espero que sea una buena persona" Dijo en voz baja Setsuna mientras veía las muchachas salir._

_-_

_-_

_Frente la fuente, el pelinegro que vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja, llamaba la atención a las muchachas que pasaban por el lugar, no solo por el rojo de su camisa, si no por lo guapo que se veía. _

_Su mente estaba volando, esperando ansiosa la llegada de la rubia que consocio hace una semana atrás, pensó que fue rápido invitarla, pero si no lo hacia tal vez nunca mas la volvería a ver y esa no era algo que quería permitiría. Pensando a que lugares la llevaría no noto que aquella rubia estaba frente de el. Lentamente sube su mirada y se encuentra con la belleza misma._

"_Hola Seiya, ¿Cómo estas?" Pregunto una tímida Serena_

"_Bi... bi... bien Serena… estas preciosa" Logro decir en medio embrujo… Serena vestía una hermosa falda color crema y una camiseta beige. Solo retocada con un maquillaje neutral y brillo, hacían que se viera como una modelo salida de una revista. _

_Serena giro su rostro para mirar a su amiga y las dos rieron._

"_Bueno muchachos… yo los dejo me voy de compras" Agrego su amiga, ya que tenia que separase del par._

"_Toma" Dijo Seiya mientras le pasaba un objeto_

"_Y ¿Por qué me pasas tu celular?" Pregunto Mina mientras miraba el teléfono que le había pasado._

"_Es por las dudas que nos desencontremos, solo marca el uno y me estarás llamando a mi otro teléfono" Dijo el como si el hecho de tener dos teléfonos era común._

"_WOW Seiya, nosotros no tenemos ni uno y tu tienes dos" Dijo Mina entre risas…_

"_¡__MINA!" Grito con vergüenza Serena_

"_JAJA No te preocupes Serena no es nada"_

"_Bueno nos vamos" Dijo el mientras le extendía la mano a Serena_

"_Vamos… Cuídate Mina, cualquier cosa llama a Seiay OK, y no te vayas a volver sin mi" Recalco la ultima frase. _

"_Diviértanse" Grito picadamente Mina mientras se separaba del par._

"_Bueno estemmmm" Serena trataba de empezar una conversación pero el nerviosismo y la falta de "practica" no la ayudaban en nada, en cambio…_

"_¿Que te parece si vamos al cine?" Pregunto el pelinegro mientras la miraba a los ojos haciendo sonrojar a la rubia. _

"_OK" Respondió._

_Entraron al cine, cualquiera que los viera diría que hacían una hermosa pareja, no solo por que el era muy elegante y guapo pero si no también ella era hermosa y simpática. Mientras veían la película el accidentalmente le tomaba la mano y también pasaba su brazo alrededor de ella envolviéndola en un pequeño abrazo. _

_Mientras el corazón de ella dejaba de latir por lapsos de segundos por la emoción, estaba contenta. Nunca había vivido algo así y el gustaba, solo que tampoco quería llevar las cosas muy rápido, y cuando se daba cuenta ya soltaba su mano con la de el o se escapaba del abrazo con simple excusas. _

_El tiempo paso volando mientras iban a comer y caminaban por el parque ya cerca del lugar de partida. Se la pasaron hablando de sus sueños y gustos, de lo que no les agradaba y le daban poco valor. A Serena le agradaba que el fuera un hombre soñador y con metas, pero en la forma de expresarlos le daba cierto miedo o tal vez preocupación al el decir que haría lo que fuera por ser alguien poderoso y no tener que trabajar para nadie, si no que trabajaran para el. Pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. _

"_Chicos!!" Se escuchaba un grito a lo lejos._

_Voltearon y vieron a la otra rubia corriendo hacia ellos. _

"_¡__Serena! ¡Serena!"_

"_Mina ¿Qué pasa, Por que estas corriendo como desesperada?" Pregunto su amiga_

"_La directora del convento me vio hace 10 minutos, y me pregunto que donde estabas yo le dije que estabas en el baño, y me ordeno que te fuera a buscar y bueno ya era hora de juntarnos así que te vine a buscar." Dijo sin aire en sus pulmones. _

"_Bueno Seiya gracias por todo la pase muy bien" Dijo apenada por la forma en que se estaban despidiendo después de tan lindo día._

"_Gracias por aceptar la invitación, ¿nos podemos ver la semana que viene?" Pregunto_

"_La verdad no se…" La verdad no sabia, ya que habían quedado con Mina de salir a buscar un apartamento ya que a fin de año ya podían salir del convento por tener 18 años._

"_Bueno mira, toma el teléfono" Así dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono que le presto a Mina y se lo dio a Serena._

"_Te voy a llamar o te mando un mensaje de texto, así hablamos aunque sea" Dijo_

"_Pero no se usarlo" Dijo avergonzada ya que la verdad no era muy buena con los electrónicos._

"_Yo te enseño" Dijo Mina_

"_Esta bien, pero cuando te vea te lo devuelvo OK?"_

"_OK"_

_Y así paso el tiempo, días y luego semanas. En la mente de Serena cada día que pasaba pensaba más en Seiya, pero lo que le era indiferente todavía es que a su corazón ya se lo estaba adueñando. El era muy lindo con ella, tenia muchas atenciones y era muy detallista, la verdad cualquier niña de esa edad caería rendida a sus pies._

_A Mina le caía bien, por que el era causante de muchas sonrisas de su amiga, aparte era muy respetuoso y muy chistoso con ella, y la verdad lo empezó a querer como un buen amigo. _

_En un par de meses mas ellas saldrían del convento y tenían que buscar apartamento, cosa que no fue nada fácil. Pero Seiya se agrego a la búsqueda y sin esperar encontraron un apartamento perfecto para ellas dos. _

_Con dulces palabras y una manera peculiar de llamarla fueron las causantes de que el corazón de Serena ya no respondiera a sus mandatos._

"_Bueno bombón, ¿que tal te la pasaste?" Pregunto un Seiya dulce y amable…_

"_Muy bien Seiya gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo" Respondió Serena, y luego dejo escapar un tembleque entre sus dientes que enseguida lo noto su acompañante._

"_Serena ¿Tienes frió verdad?" _

"_Si un poco, es que todavía pienso en que estamos en climas calidos y no traje mi suéter"_

_Y como debía de suceder, el se quito la campera (chamarra) de cuero y se acerco a ella. La envolvió con la misma y este movimiento causo que sus cuerpos se quedaran a centímetros de distancian donde podían sentir el calor que escapaba de sus labios. _

_El tiempo los congela y sus miradas no se distraen, el se acerca y ella le da permiso, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran para el primer beso. Beso que con lleno de emociones estremecían sus cuerpos. Después de ese beso, ya la relación que los unían iba más allá de la amistad._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_¡YA! Dejen de comer pan al frente de los pobres" Reclamaba Mina al ver la ver como Seiya abrazaba tiernamente a Serena. _

"_Mina, si quieres te puedo presentar a uno de mis amigos" Dice Seiya._

"_Te lo agradezco pero no, quiero buscar mi propia pareja, por que además, ¿que pasaría si termina siendo un total idiota?" Pauso "Tal vez me enojaría contigo por presentármelo jajaj"_

"_Tienes razón mejor dejémoslo ahí-pauso- Por cierto, como me habían dicho que estaban buscando trabajo para su día libre, ya se los conseguí" Dijo alegre pero con cierto aire de grandeza, algo que a Serena todavía no podía soportar._

"_¿Enserio mi amor?" Pregunto Serena_

"_Si mi bombón, enserio."_

"_¿De que se trata?" Pregunto Mina_

"_Bueno, en realidad son dos, uno es para trabajar en la biblioteca y el otro en una cafetería"_

"_Yo elijo la cafetería" Grito Mina casi sin aire en sus pulmones. Sus amigos no se sorprendieron que eligiera la cafetería ya que al menos allí no se moriría del aburrimiento._

"_OK entonces, la biblioteca será" Agrego Serena._

"_Entonces les dejo acá anotado la dirección, el nombre del dueño y el horario que se tienen que presentar, y no se olviden de decir que van de mi parte ¿OK?"_

"_No hay problema, pero dime… ¿como haces para conseguir las cosas así de fáciles?" Pregunto Serena un poco curiosa y preocupada._

"_Mira bombón, en la vida te vas a encontrar con millones de personas, pero de ese millón, solo algunas van ha ser la clave o el escalón que te ayudaran a subir, eso si, siempre teniendo buena relación con el resto por que uno nunca sabe lo que pueda necesitar en un futuro, como en este caso. Yo haré cualquier cosa por un futuro brillante, si tengo que pisar uno que a otro, bueno eso es lo que toca. Pero en fin, esas personas las conocía desde tiempo y siempre fui muy amable con ellos, y bueno ahora tenía que tomar provecho y pedir trabajo no solo para mi bombón si no también para su amiga."_

_Serena y Mina se quedaron sin palabras, esta cara que mostraba era diferente del dulce y tierno novio. La verdad que les daba un poco de mala espina esa clase de ambición y manera de usar a la gente. Pero para no arruinar el momento hicieron esos pensamientos a un lado. _

"_Gracias Seiya" Dijo Mina_

"_Gracias amor" Agrego sin que un beso faltara. _

_Y así comenzaron a trabajar y ahorrar…_

_Los dos meses volaron, ellas terminaron su ultimo ciclo escolar y al ser mayores de edad tenían que abandonar el convento. Situación que fue muy triste para ellas ya que aquellas monjitas fueron sus madres y padres al brindarle el amor y protección en todos estos años. _

_Al terminar de la ceremonia de graduación…_

"_La voy a extrañar mucho madre Setsuna" Dijo Serena mientras lloraba y la abrazaba._

"_Mi niña, solo vas a ir a vivir a otro lugar, eso no quiere decir que nunca mas nos vamos a volver a ver, acaso ¿no tienes pensado venir a visitarnos?" _

"_Claro que voy a venir a visitarlos, y ayudar cuando tenga tiempo, de eso no lo dude" Dijo alegre._

"_Serena" Dijo seriamente_

"_Dígame madre Setsuna"_

"_¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste hace unos años atrás?"_

_Serena __sabía muy bien lo que le había pedido y sus lágrimas empezaron a correr. _

"_¿Me va a decir el nombre de la persona que me trajo aquí?"_

"_Si, ya eres lo suficientemente grande y madura para poder saber la verdad de tu ingreso al convento.__"_

_Después que Setsuna hablara con Serena, le entrego un papel con la dirección de aquel hombre. Tomo ese papel como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo, gracias a ese hombre no creció en la calle, en cambio creció bajo el amor de las monjas y su amiga. Serena se marcho de allí con lagrimas y hermosos recuerdos hacia su nuevo apartamento, donde viviría con Mina. _

_Después de vivir un tiempo allí, ya las chicas se acostumbraron al lugar, Seiya siempre iba a visitarlas y cada día el amor que sentían Serena y Seiya crecía. Pero detalles empezaron a oscurecer aquel radiante amor. _

_El teléfono de Seiya empieza a timbrar, pero el esta en __el toilet. _

_Serena observa que el teléfono de su novio no deja de sonar, y la intriga hace que se acerque a el para ver quien lo llamaba. 'Crystal' era el nombre que aquella llamada. _

"_Hola" Contesto Serena_

"_Hola que tal, me podrías pasar con Seiya por favor" Contesto Crystal._

"_El esta ocupado ahora, quieres dejarle un mensaje" Algo estaba mal, algo la puso nerviosa pero ¿Qué?_

"_Si, dile que lo voy a estar esperando donde siempre, que no tarde" _

_Esas palabras oprimieron su corazón… ¿donde siempre? Y como pudo agrego. _

"_OK, le diré"_

"_Gracias, adiós" Y la llamada se esfumo, dejando a Serena helada. ¿Quien era, de donde se conocían? Fueron una de las tantas preguntas que maquinaba su cabeza. Pero Seiya ya salía del toilet._

"_Seiya, te llamo una tal Crystal" Y al decir ese nombre los ojos de Seiya mostraron pavor, algo que Serena noto. _

"_Dijo que te esperaba donde siempre, que no tardaras" Y mientras le daba aquel recado ella observaba como el se me movía alrededor de la sala buscando respuestas a las preguntas que ella haría. _

"_¿Quién es ella?" Pregunto Serena. _

"_Um… no te había contado de ella… ella trabaja conmigo" _

"_¿Y que es eso de que te esperara donde siempre?" Pregunto más demandante. _

"_Pues en su oficina" Serena no compro esa verdad… algo no estaba bien…pero eso llevaría tiempo para verificar. _

_Y así paso el tiempo… ella en la universidad, trabajando y cada día notaba algo diferente en el, ya ni siquiera iba seguido y sus excusas eran el trabajo, pero Serena al pensar, se dio cuenta que no sabia realmente en que trabajaba el. _

_En fin, las llamadas de aquella Crystal no faltaban, hasta hubo algunas veces que el salio corriendo después que ella llamara. Ella no soporto más… y en una de esas escapadas ella lo siguió. _

_Su corazón se destrozo en el instante que observo como el se acercaba a una mujer y la tomaba por la cintura y dejaba en ella los mismos besos que ella recibía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la engañaría? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Serena con lagrimas en los ojos salio en busca de aquellas respuestas y lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que el se diera vuelta y cuando chocaron sus miradas Serena le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada. _

"_¿Qué es esto Seiya? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?" Pregunto dolida Serena_

"_¿Quién es esta chica?" Pregunta Crystal, tal ella como Serena habían sido engañadas. _

"_Habla Seiya, contéstame, por que me engañaste, ¿Por qué?"_

"_Seiya, ¿Tu has estado saliendo con esta chica, al mismo tiempo que conmigo?" Pregunto la otra. _

"_No" Fue su respuesta fría y vacía, logrando quebrantar lo poco que quedaba de Serena. _

"_Es solo una amiga" Y se acerco a Crystal y la abrazo "Ella es solo una amiga, pero creo que se confundió con sentimientos que no he tenido hacia ella" Agrego._

"_Ah… me lo imagine, por que es muy simple" Dijo mientras la rebaja con la mirada, como si ya no era suficiente el desprecio de Seiya. _

_Serena no pudo escuchar más, y con el alma rota corrió hasta su departamento y lloro hasta el cansancio. Entre lágrimas le contó lo que había sucedido y no lo podía creer. Serena paso días enteros encerrada, no podía aun entender el por que, pero no muy después su respuesta fue respondida. _

_Mina y Serena estaban desayunando, y mientras la rubia que recién estaba saliendo de su depresión dejo caer la taza de café sobre el piso. Su amiga toma el periódico y ve la foto de Seiya junto a la multimillonaria, hija del dueño de cadenas de televisión, Crystal, anunciaba su compromiso y la fecha de la boda. _

"_Así que ¿yo fue uno de esos millones que tenias que pisotear para poder conseguir un buen futuro?" Pregunto al aire. _

"_Serena" Dijo su amiga al ver la mirada perdida de Serena. _

"_¿Así que su codicia importo mas que el hacerme daño?" Volvió a preguntar. Giro su rostro y vio a Mina llorando, sabia bien cual era la causa de ellas y dice._

"_No te preocupes Mina, no volveré a encerrarme y a llorar por aquel hombre, no vale la pena." Serena le dijo segura, pero su amiga lo dudo. _

_Si no fue hasta al ver a su amiga, que volvió a su vida normal, pero con mas energía y con mas hambre de superación. _

**Fin ****Flash back.-**

-

-

-

Al darse cuenta que su amiga había dejado de llorar dice.

"Serena, entiendo que esto te ponga mal, pero sabes que… Yo creo que este es tu momento de demostrarle a ese renacuajo que tu no eres la misma de ayer, muéstrale que eres mejor y el se va a dar cuenta de su gran error."

Serena se enderezo y le presto atención a las palabras de su amiga, y tenia razón.

"Tienes razón, no vale la pena ponerme así, creo que se removió todo al ser tan repentino, el no tiene derecho a derrumbar mi vida otra vez, no se lo voy a permitir.

Después de un par de horas, Serena aun seguía hablando de otras cosas de Mina…

Y el teléfono suena…

"Hola" Contesto Serena

"Hola princesa ¿Cómo estas?" Dijo una voz que calmo el corazón agitado de Serena.

"Darien… bien y ¿tu?"

"Bien gracias…llamaba por que quería saber de ti y como te fue en la entrevista" Dijo en tono alegre el pelinegro.

"Bien, me fue muy bien gracias" Mintió.

"Que bueno me alegro… ¿Estas haciendo algo?" Pregunto Darien

"No, en realidad no estoy haciendo nada, ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno yo también estoy libre, te gustaría ir a tomar un café" Y Mina que también estaba escuchando la conversación le dice que si, si, si con movimientos de cabeza. Serena sonríe y responde.

"Esta bien"

"Perfecto, te paso a buscar en 15 minutos" Y sin decir mas colgó.

"Vamos, levántate cambiate, lavate esa cara y maquillate" Dijo Mina mientras forzaba a Serena fuera de la cama, haciendo que ella se riera.

"Ya, ya" Dice ella.

Luego de que cubriera con maquillaje las huellas de sus lágrimas, radiante espera que llegue su amado. El timbre suena y Serena con su mejor sonrisa habré la puerta.

"No pensé que te alegrara tanto verme, ¿Ya cambiaste tu actitud?"

"¿Qué diablos haces acá Seiya?"

"Me sorprendí al saber que todavía vivías en el mismo apartamento que te ayude a encontrar"

"Y eso a ti que te importa"

"Princesa ¿Esta todo bien?" Se escucho la voz con preocupación.

"Darien" Dijo sorprendida Serena al ver a Darien que se acercaba preocupado y fusilando con la mirada a Seiya.

-

-

-

-

-

Bueno como vieron en esta capitulo di a conocer como fue que se conocieron Seiya y Serena y que fue lo que los separo. Vamos a ver como sigue el siguiente capitulo.

GRACIAS...

Con cariño

Cattiva

MJ GATICA


End file.
